The Return
by A.T. Gunn
Summary: The "Dark Ranger" returns home to his Texas roots. There to reunite with his father and stepmother. Trouble however follows him like crows.


THE RETURN  
By A.T. Gunn  
  
  
Chapter One  
A New Day  
  
The day dawns clear and bright and Alex is awake to greet it. Seated in the highest branches of the tree which houses Ranger Headquarters the big bat faces the rising sun with his eyes closed.  
  
**I think that this is what I enjoy best since becoming diurnal. Watching the city come to life every morning. When I was nocturnal I'd just be heading in for a good days sleep.**  
  
Alex's reverie is interrupted by the sound of fluttering wings approaching from below his perch. He doesn't have to open his eyes to know who it is.  
  
"Good morning little one. How are you this fine day?" he says with eyes still closed.  
  
"Pretty good, big brother." Foxglove answers with her usual bright manner. "How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Simple. I heard your wing beats."  
  
"It could have been Twitch."  
  
"Nope. I would have heard her signature along with the wing beats. And since it was the wing beats of a small bat I knew it had to be you. Besides even without the implant signature I can tell the difference between you and Twitch."  
"How so?" Foxglove questions. Now intrigued by Alex's deductive ability.  
  
"Your wings are natural, little one. Your wings sound totally different from a neo bats wings. You'll learn to tell the difference in time. Add to that the fact that Twitch's implants aid her in flight. She doesn't have to beat her wings as often as you do."  
  
"You know, I never realized that. I've got to learn to be more observant of things like that. After all Twitch has been with us for three whole weeks now."  
  
"Hey by the way, thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You and the others have been great in letting her stay here. You in particular, after all, she is bunking with you."  
  
"That's no problem, Alex. I actually enjoy her company. It's nice to have another bat to talk to now and again."  
  
"I've noticed that she's really opened up to the group in the last week or so. Heck I don't think that even Maplewood intimidates her like he used to. Anyway this little gang is just what she needed. I mean with the exception of Monty, you're all about the same age. And just between you, me and the tree branch over there, Monty is really just a big kid at heart."  
  
"And what about you?" Foxglove coos.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"We've all seen you."  
  
"Seen what?"  
  
"Oh, just when she first got here and had trouble sleeping, it was you who stayed up with her. I've seen you sit her in your lap, wrap her in your wings and do everything short of singing to her. I'd bet that you were a great dad to your two little girls."  
  
"Midnight thought so."  
  
Foxglove notices the far away expression on her sibling's face at the mention of his dead children.  
  
"You still miss them, don't you?"  
  
"Every damn day, little sister." He turns to her and the hurt expression quickly evaporates as a genuine smile crosses his scarred features. "But that was then and this is now, and I've got to stop living in the past sometime. Fate dealt me a pretty lousy hand but I'm learning how to play it the best I can."  
  
Foxglove quietly chokes back a sob, sniffs and wipes away a small tear. Alex puts a large metallic arm around her and hugs her to him. The little bat snuggles up against her brother's side as he enshrouds her with his left wing.  
  
"Alex, will you be staying with us?"  
  
"I don't see why not, Foxglove. It would seem that there is an agreement between me and our fearless leader. Boy, things were really shaky there for a while."  
  
"I'll say they were."  
  
"You know, there are times I wonder what the heck Gadget sees in him."  
  
At this the little fruit bat stirs in her brother's embrace and looks up at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean, c'mon! He's bossy, arrogant, short tempered and down right pugnacious at times."  
  
"Reminds me of a certain sibling of mine." Foxglove replies with a little giggle.  
  
Alex's mouth drops open as he looks down at his sister. "Wha...I am not arrogant!"  
  
"Yeah right, and I'm not in love with Dale."  
  
With a mock expression of hurt etched on his face, Alex clutches at his chest with his free hand.  
  
"You cut me little one. You cut me deep." The big bat says with a chuckle. "Yeah, that's the root of the problem all right. The boss munk and me are just too much alike."  
  
"But I've noticed that you two don't argue like you use to."  
  
"We've both learned to give the other a little space. Comprise, my dear Foxglove, is what makes the world go round. We pretty much know what tees off the other so we try to avoid going to those places. I've noticed that he is smart enough to know when to take advice from others."  
  
"Especially from you."  
  
Now it is Alex's turn to look down at his sister and say, "Huh?"  
  
"I'll let you in on something Mr. Alexander P. Fairmont, and if you say you heard it from me I'll deny it entirely."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Chip is actually intimidated by you."  
  
"Git outta here."  
  
"No, really."  
  
"Why in the name of hell would he be intimidated by me.? He sure doesn't act like he is."  
  
"Alexander, you're selling yourself short. Rather you know it or not, you've got one heck of a reputation."  
  
"Yeah, and if the cops find out they'll lock me away."  
  
"No, you big goof."  
  
**That's the third time somebody's called me that.**  
  
"Your exploits during the last war were more than just a little over the top. You not only fought in the air but on the ground as well. Now you know as well as I do that that goes against the norm as far as we bats are concerned."  
  
"Hey, I guess I'm just a ground pounder at heart."  
  
"Monty told us that you were the first bat to earn his wings, so to speak. You also led the only all bat squadron during the war. You held the rank of colonel for crying out loud. Alicia told me that you could have made general but you wouldn't play at politics and ticked off too many higher ups. Chip knows all of this and you wonder why he feels intimidated. He is the leader of the Rescue Rangers and you're now part of it now. He has to issue orders to someone he feels he should be taking orders from. You have experience in police and military affairs. To him you're a walking tower of intimidation."  
  
"Sheesh! I never thought about it like that. I felt that I was simply doing my duty to the best of my abilities. Who would thought that Maplewood was having feelings of inadequacy. He sure hides it well."  
  
"That's our commander for you." Foxglove says with a giggle. "He's almost as hard to get to know as you are."  
  
"I'm going to have to sit down with our leader and have a heart to heart with him. He's the one in command of this group. He can't let my past get in the way of that."  
  
"Just remember, you didn't hear about it from me."  
  
"He'll never hear it from me."  
  
"Alex, what sort of plane did you fly. I mean I watch Gadget pilot our different planes but I don't think I could ever do that."  
  
"We flew modified Sparrowhawks. Oh baby girl, they were the closest thing to flying using your own wings as you could get. The touch on the controls was so light that it was like all you had to do was think it and the plane would respond."  
  
"That might explain the maneuvers you pull when we go flying together."  
  
"I guess it's in my blood now. Hey, up for a little early morning flight?'  
  
"I'm game. Catch me if you can." Foxglove says as she takes to the air. Alex then unfurls his wings fully and takes after his sister.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
One by one Gadget, Chip, Twitch and lastly Dale rouse themselves out of bed and wander into the kitchen. There they find Monterey cheerfully preparing breakfast for his teammates. Chip groggily looks around and notices that they are a couple of people short.  
  
"Hey, where are our other two flyers?" He says after a prolonged yawn.  
  
"Don't rightly know, pally. They weren't here when I got up this morning." The big Aussie replies.  
  
"I hear Alex's implants." Twitch chimes in. "He just a little ways away from the tree."  
  
Twitch and the Rangers move to the window almost as a single body.  
  
"Crikey, will you look at those two. It's like they haven't got a care in the world right now."  
  
Outside the Fairmont siblings are gleefully playing a game of sky tag. Although not capable of flying as fast as her brother, Foxglove uses her smaller size to her advantage and flies through tighter spaces than Alex can't fit. Alex can only laugh as his little sister manages to out maneuver him again and again.  
  
"That looks like fun." Twitch says gleefully. "I'm gonna join them."  
  
The little she bat throws open the door and leaps headlong off the veranda. She then unfurls her wings and glides toward her target. Alex turns just in time to be tackled by a ball of golden fur.  
  
"GOTCHA!" Twitch shouts triumphantly.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" Exclaims Alex as Twitch jumps on his back.  
  
"As you say big brother, all's fair in love and war."  
  
Foxglove joins the little neo in forcing the larger bat to the ground. Once down, they playfully wrestle and tussle with one another. All three getting thoroughly dirty in the process. Above them the Rangers looks on with smiles plastered on their faces.  
  
"Look at him." Chip says with a grin. "The Dark Ranger, the prototype for all that came after him. Looking at him right now he looks like nothing more than a big kid playing in the dirt."  
  
"Chippah me lad, I think this is just what the big guy needs. He's blowing off a little steam in a playful sort of way." Monterey says while closely studying the three bats. "And you may not believe this but we're looking at a training session."  
  
"A what?" Dale shouts.  
  
"Look at the way Alex is moving. He's actually conducting a training session for Twitch and Foxglove just happens to be in on it."  
  
Monterey's experienced eye is right on the money. For indeed the big neo bat dodges and ducks his two smaller attackers. Twitch launches herself at Alex and he simply does a leg split and avoids her. While still in the split he notices Foxglove's attack. Instantly moving into a handstand he pushes off and avoids his sister by leaping over her. Alex watches as Foxglove tucks and rolls and ends up in a four point stance facing him. Then she admits a tiny growl, shakes her little rump and pounces again this time coming at him high. Alex prepares to evade her but suddenly feels his legs taken out from under him as Twitch hits him low from behind. As the big bat begins to topple, Foxglove slams into him high, wrapping her little legs as far around his torso as they will reach. This hastens Alex's trip to the ground and he falls onto his back. The two she bats quickly untangle themselves from their victim standing over him in triumph.  
  
"Give up?" They both question as one.  
  
"Ladies, the day... is yours. I surrender."  
  
The two young she bats celebrate their victory over their larger opponent with a torrent of laughs and giggles much to the chagrin of Alex.  
  
"I went high!" Foxglove shouts.  
  
"I went low!" Answers Twitch.  
  
"WE BE FAST AND HE BE SLOW!!" They say in unison.  
  
Alex can only sit and grin at these two bats who, over the past weeks, have become quite close friends. They have beaten the mighty Alex with speed and teamwork and they do a victory dance around his still seated form.  
  
"Hey, how's about giving an old bat a hand up?" Alex says extending a hand to each of them.  
  
Each she bat takes an arm and helps pull Alex up to his feet. Once on his feet grabs the two little bats tucking one under each arm and flies them up to the veranda. Landing with feather lightness in front of his teammates.  
  
"Greetings, my fellow Rangers. How are you all this fine morning?" Alex says while setting Twitch and Foxglove down.  
  
"My, but aren't we in a good mood this morning." Gadget says in a teasing sort of way.  
  
"Aren't we though." Alex replies in a uncommonly cheery voice. Looking down at his two playmates he shouts, "I've got first dibs on the shower." He then tears into the house and into the bathroom. In his wake he leaves six stunned animals, who stand with mouths agape.  
  
"Now that's a side of him that he's been keeping hidden from us." Says an astonished Chip.  
  
"I kinda like it." States Dale.  
  
"It's like what Foxy told me when Alex first started to warm towards me." Gadget says placing her hand on Chip's shoulder. "It's certainly better than him wanting to rip your lungs out."  
  
"I can't argue with you there."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
After a hearty breakfast the crew lounges around the main room deliberating on what will be the day's activities.  
  
"I say that we should check out the police station and see what's been happening around town for the past few days." Chip says from his reading nook. "With all that has happened since Alex's arrival we've been a little out of touch."  
  
"One thing's for sure." Dale chimes in. "It sure hasn't been boring around here since big bat's been on the scene."  
  
"Hey, I try to keep things interesting." Alex says with a smile.  
  
"Golly, you're doing that a lot more often these days." Gadget says to Alex.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Smiling."  
  
"Oh, leave it to little Miss Sunshine to pick up on that. But she's right and if it keeps up I would be able to intimidate the criminal element anymore."  
  
"I sincerely doubt that that will ever be a problem, mate." Monterey says with a laugh.  
"You know what I think?"  
  
All eyes fall on Foxglove.  
  
"I think that we could use a little bit of a vacation."  
  
"A vacation?" Chip says incredulously. "With that crazy bat, Garibaldi out there gunning for your brother and the others. You want to take a vacation?"  
  
"You know Maplewood, sis may not have too bad an idea there." Alex says rising to his feet.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's no telling when or even if Garibaldi's will launch an attack. Hell, for all we know he might have been called back to The Colony for new orders. The council may have decided to wait and let the Trackers handle the job. After all they've already lost four operatives in this little endeavor of theirs. Running me and the others to ground is proving to be a bit expensive. I vote for the vacation idea."  
  
"But what about Alicia and the boys." Twitch interjects.  
  
"Alicia is due to be released tomorrow or the next day at the latest. Richard and Gary are still in pretty rough shape although they're out of danger. As I said, Garibaldi's bloated sense of honor will not allow him to touch them while they're down. I'm certain that Alicia will be well enough to travel with us. I think we can count on our Ranger-in-training, Tammy to keep an eye on the boys for us. My com devices can reach half way round the world on a good day. She can keep us posted on their situation."  
  
This seems to satisfy both Twitch and Chip and it is decided that a vacation is indeed in order. That leaves, however...  
  
"Where are we going to go?" Questions Dale.  
  
"Why don't we go and visit my parents in Texas." Foxglove says with a wide grin. "I'm sure that they'll be more than happy to have us."  
  
"Crikey, I'm all for that, Foxglove. Your folks sure know how to throw a bonza bash. It'll probably be all the more fun when they find out that we have ol' Alex in tow."  
  
A dark cloud seems to cast it's shadow over Alex's unusual sunny disposition. He shoots Foxglove a sideways glance and leaves the room abruptly.  
  
"Oh fudge!" Foxglove says leaping from the couch and going after her sibling. "Alex! Alex! Wait up will you! Your legs are longer than mine I can't keep up! Wait!!"  
  
"Uh oh, I think we have a problem here." Gadget says as Foxglove leaves the room.  
  
"Yeah, Alex hasn't seen his father in over twenty years." Dale says in a small voice. It would appear that the chipmunk is speaking to no one in particular. "That's almost as long as most of us have been alive. I couldn't imagine going that long without seeing my folks."  
  
Foxglove finally catches up with her brother in the hanger area of Ranger Headquarters. Here is stored the various aircraft and vehicles that the Rescue Rangers use in their missions. She finds him looking over the plans of a joint effort between Gadget and himself. He turns as Foxglove enters the hanger.  
  
"Ranger One. That's going to be her name. She'll be big enough to carry the other Ranger aircraft and vehicles as well. By rodent standards she'll be a leviathan. All we need is the raw material to construct her."  
  
Foxglove sidles up to her brother and looks over the plans. Being around Gadget has taught the little fruit bat the fundamentals of reading blue prints and even she is able to grasp the enormity of the planned aircraft. Then looking away from the plans she looks up at her brother.  
  
"Angry with me, big brother?"  
  
With a chuckle Alex answers. "No, I'm not angry with you, Foxy. It's just that when I left those many years ago some terrible things were said on both sides. I just feel that I've burnt too many bridges behind me."  
  
"Well, as you told me earlier this morning. That was then and this is now. The only way to know if those bridges are truly destroyed is to try crossing them again. You can't live in the past."  
  
"You know, there is definitely a lot of Daisy in you. She could always rationalize things out when me and dad didn't see eye to eye."  
  
"I guess I'm just my mother's daughter."  
  
"Thank goodness for that. Otherwise it would be a family of complete boneheads."  
  
"Oh come now, Alex. The family isn't that bad. Is it?"  
  
"I don't know. You've had more recent contact than I have. Oh...my...God!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How in the name of hell am I gonna explain this?" Alex says with outstretched arms and looking down at himself. "This isn't gonna be pretty."  
  
"Do like you did with us. Start at the beginning and when you get to the end...stop. That should do the job."  
  
"Good thinking. Now I hope I can sell Alicia on the idea of coming with us. I'm really gonna need her for moral support."  
  
"I'm sure she'll jump at the chance. After all, what girlfriend could resist the opportunity to learn more about her fella's past."  
  
"You really seem to be enjoying the fact that Alicia and I are an item now."  
  
"It's just that you've had so much pain in your life Alex. I'm just glad to see you happy for a change."  
  
Rolling up Ranger One's blueprints and placing them into their storage tube Alex then turns to his sister.  
  
"C'mon little one, let's get back to the others."  
  
Upon returning to the living room, Alex is approached by a concerned Monterey.  
  
"Is everything all right, mate?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little knee jerk reaction on my part. I guess I'm a little nervous about meeting the folks after all this time."  
  
"Thing's will work themselves out. You'll see."  
  
"I hope you're right, Monty. I certainly hope you're right." Alex says softly to Monty. Then he turns and addresses the room. "Hey everyone! Twitch and I would like to request your presence for a little neo bat ceremony."  
  
"Ceremony? What kind of ceremony, mate?"  
  
"Foxglove, would you please go to my room and bring me the item."  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Just a little something that I've made up for this occasion. There was never a ceremony to welcome a bat into the ranks of the neos but I feel Twitch here is a special case. Twitch come here please."  
  
Twitch rises from her seat a timidly approaches her towering friend. At the same time Foxglove returns holding the metal rod from which the fallen neo bat, Lance had derived her codename. Handing it to Alex she then takes up a position at Twitch's side while the others gather behind her. Alex looks down at the golden furred neo bat and then in booming voice speaks.  
  
"Rebecca Corrigan, you have demonstrated your prowess in your defeat of the enemy neo bat, Lance. You showed abilities far and above that of a neo bat of your stature in taking down an enemy nearly twice your size. This weapon of your vanquished foe is now rightfully yours to claim."  
  
Extending the weapon toward Twitch, Alex bows his head slightly as the little neo bat takes it from his hands. Twitch then depresses the recessed switch and the weapon extends to its full, gleaming length. She then rests its butt end on the floor, looks up at Alex and speaks.  
  
"I accept this weapon now as my own. I will learn to use it well in defense of myself and my friends. I am Rebecca Corrigan, and my codename is... Twitch."  
  
"Twitch it is then." Alex says with a smile. "It is my pleasure to officially welcome you to the ranks of the neos. Now I think that our fearless leader has something for you as well."  
  
Chip comes around from behind Twitch and places his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Rebecca, we Rescue Rangers rarely do this after such a short time but as Alex has already said, you're a special case. Rebecca "Twitch" Corrigan, welcome to the ranks of the Rescue Rangers."  
  
Twitch's mouth drops open as Chip presents her with a patch with the blue and red insignia emblazoned upon it. However, in place of the white lightning bolt between the two R's there is a white katana with bat wings.  
  
"We've changed the logo slightly for our neo bat members." Says Gadget. "The winged katana represents Alex since he was the first neo bat to join our ranks. We felt it only right that something in the logo should reflect that fact."  
  
"Thanks guys." Twitch says in a small voice. "I finally belong to something now. Ever since I was changed, I felt like an outsider."  
  
"Well you're not an outsider any longer, Rebecca." Dale says, placing an arm around the little neo's shoulders. "You're one of us now and we're all one big, happy family here."  
  
Detaching herself from the group, Foxglove makes for the telephone. "I'd better call my folks and let them know that we'll be heading their way."  
  
"Don't tell them that I'm coming with you." Alex shouts across the room. "I want it to be a surprise." **Or more like a shock.**  
  
"Okay, suit yourself."  
  
Chapter Two  
Family Ties  
  
  
  
  
A week later, after hopping a 747 to Dallas, the Rangers are winging their way to Hondo, Texas. Foxglove and Twitch fly ahead of the Rangerwing while Alex and Alicia fly trail.  
  
"You've been pretty quiet the whole trip, Alex. Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"No, not really, Lishi. Just a little nervous about this whole thing is all."  
  
"Now this is really rich."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've never seen you nervous before. Even before a big mission you were always cool, calm and collected. Listen, they're your folks. If there's one thing being a parent teaches you, it's forgiveness."  
  
"I guess you're right. How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm still a little stiff and sore but I think this little jaunt is just what I need to work the kinks out."  
  
"HONDO DEAD AHEAD! NOT MUCH LONGER NOW!" Shouts Foxglove at the top of her lungs.  
  
After another ten minutes the flight of Rangers tip their right wings as one and swoop down toward Bedivere Fairmont's ranch. Upon landing they are met by the gruff but amiable Texan. Gathering Foxglove up in his wings he gives her a firm hug.  
"Give your old Uncle Bedivere some sugar, honey." He says as he kisses her firmly on the cheek. "And who might this pretty little filly be?"  
  
"Uncle Bedivere this is my friend, Rebecca Corrigan. She's a neo bat and the newest member of our team."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Fairmont."  
  
"Mr. Fairmont?" Bedivere says with a laugh. "Honey, Mr. Fairmont was my daddy's name. Now you just call me Uncle Bedivere and we'll get along just fine. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, Uncle Bedivere."  
  
"My, just look at you. Golden fur. We don't see that much around these here part, little missy. You're gonna be beating the young boys off with a stick."  
  
Twitch giggles and blushes at the compliment as the other Rangers gather around and are all greeted in turn by Bedivere. It is after this that the old Texan notices the other two neos standing by the Rangerwing.  
  
"And who's that fine picture of female pultritude over there?"  
  
"That's Alicia Ravencroft she's just been made a member also." Chip answers.  
  
"I do declare. Your female Rangers just keep getting prettier and prettier. Whooweee, she's a big one! Who's the big fella next to..."  
  
The Texan's question dies on his lips as he looks, blinks and then looks again.  
  
"It couldn't be." He says in a whisper. "It just couldn't. Percy? PERCY, IS THAT YOU?"  
  
"Percy? Who the heck is Percy?" says a confused Dale.  
  
"Uncle Bedivere. You know you're the only one in the whole family who insists on calling me that." Alex responds with a wide grin.  
  
"Alex is P-P-Percy?" sputters Dale. Alex shoots the chipmunk a sideways glance that nearly causes poor Dale to swallow his tongue.  
  
"Find something funny over there buddy?"  
  
"N-No, nothing funny over here." Replies Dale.  
  
"My middle name just happens to be Percival. The Fairmonts have the tradition of naming their male children after King Arthur's knights. Uncle Bedivere always ribbed me by calling me Percy."  
  
"My lord boy, you're a sight for this old bat to behold. Look at the size of you. Now that you got from your mama's side of the family. I see your sporting some new equipment like your lady friends."  
  
"It's a long story Uncle Bedivere. One that I'd rather tell as few times as possible. Where are dad and Daphne?"  
  
"They're up at the ranch house, Percy. Them and the kids."  
  
"Kids? Foxglove??"  
  
Trying to hide her giggles behind her wingtips (and doing a poor job of it) Foxglove says, "That's my surprise for you, big brother. You have three more siblings. A brother and two more sisters."  
  
At that moment, though his legs are constructed of metal, Alex feels his knees turn to water and he plops down on his rump. There he sits as the others gather around him.  
  
"Alex! Are you okay?" questions Foxglove. The little bat's voice filled with concern. "I didn't expect you to take it like this."  
  
Alex's eyes take a few moments to refocus on the world around him. He then stares unbelievingly at Foxglove.  
  
"Some surprise, sis! You know, some news hits like a physical blow and this news definitely did. I was just getting used to having one sister again and now you tell me I've got three other siblings. This has been a day for surprises."  
  
Getting to his feet Alex finds Dale at his side giving him a hand up. "You gonna be all right there, Percy?"  
  
Looking down at the chipmunk, who almost certainly one day will be his brother-in-law, Alex says with a slight scowl, "Listen here Dale. Only Uncle Bedivere gets to call me Percy."  
  
"I don't know." Comes a silken voice from behind Alex. "I kinda like it."  
  
"Oh c'mon, Alicia. Not you too." Alex says almost pleadingly. "See what you've started, Uncle Bedivere?"  
  
The entire group shares a laugh at Alex's expense and Chip thinks. **This is something that we wouldn't have dared to do when first met Alex.**  
  
"Well youngsters, I think it's time we make our way to the ranch house." Bedivere says as he reaches down to pick up Alicia's bag. He is shocked to find that he can hardly lift it. "Thunderation woman! What in the heck have you got in there? BRICKS!"  
  
"Oh just the things that a dainty little flower like myself needs to stay sweet." Alicia replies in an exaggerated sweet voice.  
  
"Well, there certainly isn't any chance of a pretty filly like you going sour." States Bedivere with a very wide grin.  
  
"Okay, you old smoothie." Alex says. "I'd really appreciate it iffen you'd back up offa my filly."  
  
Bedivere indeed backs away and throws up his wings in a defensive posture. "Whoa there old hoss. I didn't mean any harm now. Besides, you wouldn't beat up on your old uncle now. Would you?"  
  
Alex just gives his uncle a half smile as an answer and they all start up the path to the ranch house. Upon their arrival there is plenty of hugs and kisses to go around as Foxglove and the others enter. Alex, however, hangs out on the porch unable to bring himself to go in. Finally from inside he hears his uncle's voice. "Boy, get your ornery hide in here!" Alex smiles inwardly. **I'd better get in there before he comes out here and kicks my butt.** Sighing heavily he bends down and enters the house.   
  
All conversation stops as father and son eye one another for the first time in over twenty years. As Galahad Fairmont eyes his towering offspring the quiet in the small area seems to become an actual sound. Then Alex speaks in an uncharacteristic soft voice. "Hey dad. How's it been by you?" With that Galahad rushes forward with tears welling in his eyes and wraps his wings around the neo bat hugging him fiercely. Returning his father's affection Alex looks up and spies his stepmother Daphne. The big bat extends a large metallic arm towards her and she calmly walks forward. "My boy." She manages to squeak out. "My eldest child has come home at last."  
  
Alex gently pulls his stepmother to him and she cries against his chest. The other Rangers look on and there isn't a dry eye amongst them. Even the rough and ready Monterey Jack wipes away a tear. Feeling a tug at her tail, Gadget turns, looks down and spies Foxglove's toddler brother. Bending down Gadget scoops the small bat up in her arms.  
  
"Aunt Gadget, is that my big brother?" asks Arthur.  
  
"That he most definitely is, Arthur." Gadget replies looking into the child's big green eyes.  
  
The toddler looks the big neo bat over from the tip of his large ears to his booted feet. From wingtip to wingtip he scans his eldest sibling. His large green eyes take in his hard, scarred features.  
  
"He looks kinda scary, Aunt Gadget."  
  
"I know he does, I thought so to the first time I saw him." Gadget coos. Holding the little bat close. "But once you get to know him you'll find he's not so scary."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"She never gave up on you son." Galahad says pointing to his wife. "After we received notification of your plane being shot down she kept saying that you were still alive."  
  
"You knew about my being shot down?"  
  
"Of course we did Alex. You may have left us but all your paperwork still pointed back this way. We followed your exploits during the war in the small mammal press. You made quite a name for yourself. Both your grandfathers would have been proud of you."  
  
"Just doing my job, dad."  
  
"Anyway, your looking good." Daphne says putting her wingtip on Alex's arm. "Oh my!"  
  
"What's wrong, honey." Galahad asks his wife.  
  
With a slight smile Alex answers. "It's nothing really. Mom just realized that my metallic arm is quite warm to the touch. These arms are constructed of bio-metal and in a sense they are alive. There are nerve endings running through them and that allows me and others like me to have tactile sensation. Understand that they're not some crude mechanical device but living extensions of us."  
  
"Alex, dear I'm just happy that you're back no matter how you look." Daphne says while patting his arm.  
  
"That's a pretty nasty scar you've got there, Percy."  
  
"Got this little beauty while I was ground pounding, Uncle Bedivere."  
  
"Ground pounding?" questions one of Alex's younger siblings.  
  
"That's means when your brother was part of a infantry operation." Alicia interjects. "The rest of us Aerobats thought that he'd lost his mind. He was a fly boy and there he was mixing it up on the ground."  
  
"Hummph!" Alex grunts. "I seem to remember that there was this albino female right there at my side the whole time."  
  
"Hummph, yourself. Somebody had to try and keep your butt in one piece."  
  
"Hey, nobody put a gun to your head and forced you to join me ya know."  
  
"I was your wingman!"  
  
"Yeah, but there weren't any planes involved in those missions!"  
  
"How would it look if your second in command didn't back your play?"  
  
"Yeah, and who was it that stumbled into a friggin' claymore?"  
  
"Dammit, Alexander! Don't you dare go there!"  
  
It is then that the feuding couple realize that they have stood up and are facing each other in fighting stances. They both look around at the shocked faces around them. They then look at each other and begin to laugh.  
  
"Sorry folks." Alex says as he catches his breath. "This is something that we do from time to time. It sort of clears the air between us. Even when I was her commanding officer she wouldn't back down from an argument. I guess that's why I love her."  
  
"Could've fooled me, mate. It looked like you two were about to go at it tooth and nail."  
  
"Don't worry, Monterey. It's never come to blows...YET!!" Alicia says shooting her lover a withering stare.  
  
"HA!! Ain't love grand?" Roars Bedivere while slapping his nephew on the back.  
  
The big neo bat merely chuckles and then eyes the three youngsters seated across from him. Alex smiles at the tallest of the three and she nervously smiles back.  
  
"And what might your name be, cutie?"  
  
"My name is Foxglove, sir." She replies timidly.  
  
"Fox...What?"  
  
"When we thought that Foxglove was lost to us we named our first born girl for her." Daphne offers.  
  
"Funny how life is." Alex says with a sigh. "I did the same thing."  
  
"You had children, Alex?!" Daphne asks with a shocked expression.  
  
"Yes. Thirteen years ago me and my wife Midnight were blessed with twin girls. I named the younger girl after Foxglove."  
  
"Son, you mean we have grandchildren that we've never seen?" Says Galahad with a slight bit of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Understand dad, I thought I had botched things up so bad here that you two didn't want anything to do with me. After all as they say: 'How sharper than a serpent's tooth...' Besides, you had two grandchildren."  
  
"Oh my God, no." whispers Daphne.  
  
Alex sees the hurt look in his stepmother's eyes. "Yeah, I lost all three of my girls in a single night. Due to an act of terrorism."  
  
Daphne hugs her son tightly as she says, "Oh Alex, I'm so sorry."  
  
"That's okay mom, I'm pretty much over it now. Thanks to Foxglove and my buds here. Also a big thanks to that big, albino female over there."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Voices intrude on Alex's sleep. Voices that seem to raised in anger tap on the door of his sleep. It is then that a violent shaking rouses him from his slumber. Turning over he looks into his sister's face.  
  
"Foxy. What's wrong little one?" he asks groggily.  
  
"There's a group of packrats outside giving Uncle Bedivere a hard time."  
  
Like the flicking of a switch, Alex is at once fully awake and making his way through the house with Foxglove in tow. Stepping out on to the porch Foxglove and Alex go unnoticed by the group a few feet away.  
  
"You punks had better get the heck outta here." Bedivere says angrily to the three large packrats.  
  
The largest of the three looks down on Bedivere with distain. "Who's gonna make us grandpa...you?" With that he pushes the older bat down.  
  
"Uh oh." Foxglove says as Alex begins to advance on the group.  
  
Straddling the bat's prone the big packrat laughs. "You'd be better off if you just do what the boss what's you to. It'll be a lot less painful for you."  
  
"Funny I was thinking that you should do what my uncle says. It'll be a lot less painful for you!"  
  
"What the..." The big rat says as he and the others watch as Alex slowly advances toward them. "Whoa check out the freak."  
  
"Yeah." Alex says as he gets right in the large rat's face. So close that they're nearly touching noses. "Now you punks get outta here before you make the 'freak' angry."  
  
Bedivere picks himself up from the dirt and dusts himself off. "Okay nephew let me lend you a wing with this rabble."  
  
"No thanks uncle." Alex says while still staring into the rat's face. "You had better distance yourself from this. Things are about to get extremely ugly here."  
  
Reluctantly Bedivere complies with his nephew's wishes. He retreats back to the ranch house's porch where he joins his niece.  
  
The large rat stares into Alex's scarred features while his two companions circle around back of the big bat.  
  
"Okay boys." Alex growls. "Make your move."  
  
The smallest of the trio leaps at Alex from behind and receives a crushing back handed blow. The rat is sent flying for six feet spitting blood and teeth the whole way. The second rat moves in and lands a devastating right hand to Alex's jaw. There is a crunching sound and the rat howls in pain as he clutches his shattered hand. Alex then hears the sound of a switch blade opening as the big bat turns he drops to one knee. The rat swings the blade in a wide arc and the blade slices Alex's right ear. As the big bat winces he drives a metallic fist into the left side of the rat's ribcage. The large rat can't even scream in pain so sudden and brutal is the blow. The knife falls to the ground as the rat drops to his knees clutching at his smashed ribs. Regaining his feet Alex stares down at the rat who is now weeping in pain.  
  
"You should've left when my uncle told you to. Now you boys get you sorry asses off of my uncle's property.  
  
As the three packrats limp and carry one another down the road Alex turns and finds that everyone has witnessed his little skirmish.  
  
"Thunderation boy! You're really something when you get going!" shouts Bedivere  
  
"I noticed that you went easy on them, Alex." Chip says with a bit of a smile.  
  
"They were just bullies. It's been my experience that bullies quickly back down when forcibly met."  
  
"Alex!" Cries Daphne with a mother's concern. "Your ear's been cut!"  
  
Alex reaches up for his ear in an off handed sort of way. The flow of blood has already begun to staunch. "Don't worry about this little thing, mom. By the end of the day you won't even know that it was ever cut. What's more important right now is what's going on with these goons, Uncle Bedivere?"  
  
"That's sorta a long story, son. Best told over breakfast I think."  
  
"Can't argue with you there."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"Okay, Uncle Bedivere...spill. I came here for a bit of a vacation but if I've got to crack a few skulls here and there I don't mind. I'd just like to know the reason why."  
  
"Well, Percy there's this packrat named King blew into these parts some six or seven months ago. Hell, he seemed friendly enough at first. He's been a guest in my home more than once. Then about two months ago someone started either buying out or muscling out the other local ranchers. I did a little diggin' and found out that it was King. Come to find out that he's a crime lord that got run out of Nevada."  
  
"He's tried to buy your uncle out but you know your uncle." Daphne interjects.  
  
"I do indeed." Replies Alex in a flat tone. The other Rangers immediately look up from their plates. They know from experience what that tone means. Alex listens to his uncle with his elbows on the table, hands clasped and his muzzle resting atop them. Finally, Bedivere even notices that the light has left his nephew's eyes. The green of his irises seem to have taken on the cold fire of an emerald.  
  
"So he was run out of Nevada, huh. He runs here and decides to screw with folks here. Well, he's run into a wall here and that wall is...me. Do you know where this piece of filth hangs, Uncle Bedivere?"  
  
"I don't rightly know Percy, but I do know where some of his lieutenants hang out."  
  
"That will do quite nicely. I'll get what information I need from them."  
  
"Oh no." Chip groans places his head in his hands.  
  
"Problem there boss munk? I'm just gonna pay these guys a little social call. Ask them a few questions."  
  
"I hope it won't be like the last time."  
  
"The last time?" Daphne asks.  
  
"It was nothing." Alex quickly says while giving Chip an odd look. "I'm stepping out for a little air." As Alex leaves, Chip's eyes follow him. The chipmunk then excuses himself and then bolts after the neo bat.  
  
Galahad watches the chipmunk leave before addressing the room. "What the heck was that all about?"  
  
Outside Chip catches up with the big neo bat and together they walk towards the corral.  
  
"I see what Foxglove means about your legs. You cover a lot of ground very quickly." Chips says looking up at the much taller bat. Alex looks down returning the chipmunk's gaze. "Thanks for being discreet back there. I haven't had a chance to tell the folks what I'm all about yet. It might upset them to know that their son is a bio-engineered killer."  
  
"Knock it off, big bat. That might have been what your former masters designed you for but you're about way more than that. Trackball explained your aggression to us some time ago. You're still the hardest hitting one in the group but we've all seen your gentler side as well."  
  
"That may be all well and good, boss munk. But you and I know that all it takes is the right buttons being pushed." With that Alex snaps his fingers loudly. "And bang I'm right back in killer mode." Alex shakes head sadly. "It's not an easy thing to live with, Maplewood. Damned hormone treatments."  
  
"Well, anyway let's put that aside. I thought you came here for a vacation."  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
"I mean here you are getting caught up in a case."  
  
"This isn't a case. Just some joker playing at being a crime boss. Besides, no need for you guys to get mixed up in this. This isn't Ranger business, it's Fairmont family business."  
  
The two Rangers reach the corral and watch as three ranch hands fight with a spirited prairie dog.  
  
"Speaking of family business." Alex says gesturing towards the large animal. "Uncle Bedivere has always raised some of the best mounts in the state of Texas. I see he hasn't lost his touch." Alex's face brightens as he recognizes one of the hands struggling with the big prairie dog. "Luke! Luke McBride! Why you old son of a gun!"  
  
The grizzled, old squirrel turns and takes a few moments to recognize who's addressing him.  
  
"Well I'll be dipped! Alex!!" He shouts as he quickly hands off his line to another hand. He then rushes forward and the two friends try to crush each other in a warm embrace.  
  
"Alexander Fairmont. Damn you're a sight for these old eyes. Hey what's with the extra equipment?" Luke says while gripping Alex's shoulder.  
  
"Long story, I'll tell it to you sometime. Man that's one mean looking prairie dog you got there."  
  
"Yeah, ornery as all get out too. I don't know why Bedivere keeps him here. No one's been able to break him yet."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"That was a wonderful breakfast, Mrs. Fairmont." Alicia says as she dabs her mouth and puts down her napkin.  
  
"You're welcome Alicia, and please my friends call me Daisy. We might as well get to know each other since it's obvious that you have more than just a passing interest in my boy."  
  
"Speaking of which." Galahad interjects. "Where did he and Chip get to?"  
  
Looking out of the window, Twitch spies the subjects in question. "Oh they're out by the corral."  
  
"The corral?" questions Bedivere.  
  
""Yeah, and it looks like Alex is going to try and ride some big prairie dog."  
  
"Big prairie dog!" exclaims Bedivere bolting from his seat and racing for the window. "Thunderation! Galahad, that crazy boy of yours is going to try and ride old Stormy!"  
  
"What! That prairie dog's proven to be unbreakable." Galahad says from his chair.  
  
The Fairmonts and the Rangers quickly make for the corral as Alex prepares to mount the wild prairie dog. Standing before the large animal Alex stares into his eyes and the prairie dog seems to stare right back.  
  
"Okay, I'm the irresistible force and you're the immovable object. Let's dance."  
  
That said, Alex swings himself up and into the saddle. The big mount immediately begins to buck wildly. Alex hangs on to the reins and rolls with the animal's wild gyrations. The prairie dog suddenly twists violently to the left and then rears up hard. This catches the big neo bat by surprise sending him tumbling from the saddle and face first into the dirt. The big mount then turns and faces his would be rider.  
  
"Ouch! That's gotta hurt." Dale says with a wince.  
  
"Not my big boy." Alicia says with a smug smile.  
  
Alex picks himself up, dusts himself off and stares back at the prairie dog. "Okay big guy, round one goes to you."  
  
Stormy snorts as if in agreement as Alex once again swings himself up and into the saddle. Once again the big animal pitches and bucks like mad, but this time Alex is ready. Stormy can feel Alex's powerful legs clamping down on his ribcage. The big bat now holds the reins with all of his formidable strength.  
  
"Yeehaw! Ride 'im Percy! Show that ornery critter who's boss!"  
  
"Look at the expression on Alex's face." Gadget observes.  
  
"I know that look." Alicia says. "He'll not be thrown again."  
  
As Alicia is saying this, Stormy is realizing it as fact. Try as the big mount may he cannot throw the bat off of his back. Bucking with all fours leaving the ground, twisting and turning, Stormy cannot dislodge his rider. Rearing up on his hind legs, Stormy then suddenly pitches forward to his forelegs and kicks his hind quarters high into the air. Still the big bat remains glued to his back. Stormy has now become aware of another thing. The fact that the neo bat is heavy, heavier by far than anyone who has tried to break him. Alex feels the big animal begin to tire beneath him and immediately jumps from the saddle.  
  
"Percy! What in damnation are you doing? You had him cold!"  
  
"I know, Uncle Bedivere. I know. I don't want to break his spirit entirely. He's too good a mount for that."  
  
Rider and mount, both out of breath, eye one another with respect. Stormy slowly approaches and nuzzles Alex's chest. The big bat responds with a pat and scratch behind the ear. "Yeah big guy, we have an understanding now. We're a lot alike, I will not be broken and neither will you."  
  
Galahad approaches his son, reaches up and places a wingtip on Alex's shoulder. "You're the only person to ever even come close to breaking this animal. Nice to see that you haven't forgotten what we taught you while you were here with us."  
  
"I had mighty fine teachers, dad. If I had half a brain in my head I wouldn't have left in the first place."  
  
"That's all water under the bridge, Alexander. What matters is that you're alive and we're a family again."  
  
Chapter Three  
Mr. Fairmont Goes To Town  
  
  
In the sleepy little town of Hondo nothing much out of the ordinary happens very often. So it's safe to think that the arrival of three neo bats will be something that will be remembered for some time to come. Alicia had convinced Alex that a trip to town was in order so she and Twitch could soak up some local color. Reluctantly the big neo bat gave into his former second in command. The other Rangers along with Violet and Little Foxglove tag along.  
  
"I still think this is a mistake." Alex grumbles.  
  
"Oh lighten up, lover." Alicia coos as she looks around at the shops. "It may not be a big deal to you but I think this place is quite charming. And Twitch is having the time of her life. Just look at her."  
  
"I'd have to agree with you there. Twitch has really come out of her shell in the past few weeks. This group environment has really worked wonders for her. You'd hardly know that she has a problem."  
  
"I think we can thank Gadget and Foxglove mainly for that. They've really taken to our little girl." Alicia says with a smile not noticing the look of confusion that Alex wears as a result of her statement. **Our little girl? Don't tell me you're going domestic on me.** The big bat decides however not to press the matter and files it away for a later time.  
  
As the others gravitate toward the local mall, Alex detaches himself from the group unnoticed and makes for the local pool hall. Entering the darkened establishment, Alex recalls misspent days of his youth here. Listening to stories told by his elders and being run out by the owner. **Old George B. Shaw was so right. Youth is indeed wasted on the young.** As he makes his way around the hall, Alex can feel the patrons' eyes on him. The big bat gives no notice to their stares as his eyes lock onto his target. At the back of the pool hall is a group of packrats eyeing him. "Hey! That must be the freak who roughed up a couple of our guys earlier this week." Alex hears a particularly bedraggled looking packrat say to one of his companions. Stopping a couple of feet short of the group of about ten individuals, Alex eyes them all one by one. Finally he points to one of the group.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Who me?" the rat replies pointing to himself.  
  
"No, the pool cue. Yeah I'm talkin' to you knot head! You look intelligent enough to deliver a message for me. You think you can manage it?"  
  
"Hey, I don't have to take that from you!" the peeved rat replies.  
  
"You'll take it or you'll take an ass kickin'."  
  
At this the packrat shrinks back a bit and Alex continues.  
  
"You tell your boss that he's to stay the hell away from the Fairmont ranch."  
  
The statement freezes everyone in the pool hall. All eyes are now definitely on the lone neo bat.  
  
"Who the hell are you to tell King what he can or cannot do?" the bedraggled rat queries.  
  
"Name's Alexander P. Fairmont. I'm Galahad Fairmont's son and Bedivere's nephew. I blew into town a couple of days ago. And as you stated earlier, I'm the freak that roughed up your boys. Try and get this through those thick skulls of yours. Nobody and I do mean nobody rousts my family. So you tell your boss that unless he want to have his tail kicked all over the state of Texas, he'd best leave the Fairmonts alone."  
  
"Look at the fancy city bat." One snaggle-toothed rat says. "What say I kick your tail and take that fancy earring of yours."  
  
"I'll tell you what sport. You're welcome to try."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Just then the other Rangers are emerging from the mall with boxes and bags in hand and wing. Alicia looks around and turns to Foxglove. "Where the heck is that brother of yours?" The little bat shrugs and is about to reply when there comes the crash of shattering glass. The group turns as one just in time to see a snaggle-toothed packrat thud heavily onto the ground amidst a shower of shattered glass.  
  
"Something tells me we've found him." Dale says.  
  
"C'mon gang." Monty shouts. "Looks like one bonza dust up. No sense in Alex having all the fun."  
  
Back at the pool hall all hell has broken loose. On careful observation one would notice that the neo bat at the center of the chaos seems to be enjoying himself. One extremely large packrat bellows in rage swinging a pool cue down on the back of Alex's head. The big bat grunts and staggers forward for a step or two. Turning about on his attacker, Alex snatches him by the shirt and drives his head into his attacker's. The rat's legs collapse under him as he falls to the floor twitching in a spreading pool of blood.  
  
"BRING IT ON YOU BASTARDS! THIS FREAK'S JUST GETTING STARTED!!! I'VE GOT PLENTY OF HURT TO GO AROUND!!!" Alex roars.  
  
Two combatants rush Alex as one and the neo jumps and sends a kick crashing into each of their skulls at once. Regaining his feet a flash of motion catches his eye, he instantly raises his right arm and a chair splintered against it. Seeing his attack fall short, the rat turns to run but is stopped short as his tail is grabbed. He's yanked off his feet and thrown into two of his fellow gang members. Thrusting a powerful leg out behind him, Alex catches another foe in the midsection so hard that he's instantly knocked unconscious. Then it happens, someone shouts, "GUN!!" Alex spins and spies the armed assailant just in time to see the muzzle flash of the .32 caliber weapon. The projectile catches the big bat in the chest but much to the horror of the shooter, Alex continues forward and impales him on his retractable claws. The rat howls in agony as Alex drives his claws into his abdomen. Alex then roars in anger as he bends his knees and raises to his full height lifting the rat off the floor with his claws still imbedded deep in his guts. With blood spurting every which way, Alex then flings the shooter across the entire width of the hall. With his entrails spilling from the hole in his abdomen the rat hits the wall with a wet sound and then plops to the floor. This is enough to send the others scrambling for the nearest exit.  
  
Outside the other Rangers are approaching the pool hall and are nearly bowled over by the onrush of fleeing patrons.  
  
"Oh man, this is really bad." Chip says shaking his head. "Foxglove you'd better keep your sisters out here. Something tells me this isn't gonna be pretty."  
  
Upon entering the pool hall, Chip comes to a sliding stop. Scattered about the room are at least half a dozen broken bodies. His keen eyes scan the room but it's his nose that leads him to Alex's last victim.  
  
"Oh my sweet lord." Chip says quietly upon seeing the disemboweled packrat.  
  
"Crikey! What a mess." Monty exclaims as he and the others catch up to Chip.  
  
"ALEX!! ALEX WHERE ARE YOU?" shouts Alicia.  
  
"Over here Lishi." Comes a pained reply.  
  
Racing around a pool table they find Alex down on his knees clutching at his wounded chest. Dale is the first to reach the big neo.  
  
"Alex what's wrong?"  
  
"Punk bastard shot me in the chest, Dale. Small caliber weapon but it hurts like hell."  
  
Dale places a comforting arm around Alex's shoulder as Alicia kneels down on the big bat's opposite side. "Quiet everyone." She says as she emits a ultrasonic burst. She 'sees' the return and frowns. "Dammit Alex, move your hand. They over engineered you so much it's hard for me to get a clear reading. Alex complies and Alicia emits another burst. "Okay, I 'see' what's wrong. The bullet is lodged in your sternum."  
  
"Well, that would explain way it hurts to take a deep breath."  
  
Chip steps in front of Alex, looks around at the carnage around them and then back to the bat.  
  
"Sorry boss munk. I lost it a bit when that bum shot me." Alex says through clenched teeth.  
  
Chip looks Alex directly in the eye. "Let's not worry about that now. I'll handle the authorities later. Right now we've got to get you some help, big bat."  
  
Through pained eyes, Alex looks at Chip and manages a chuckle. "Thanks, boss munk. Looking after your wayward Ranger, I see."  
  
"Alex can you fly?" Alicia asks.  
  
"I think so. Give me a hand up."  
  
Alicia and Dale grunt as they help Alex to his feet. Alex looks down at his sister's lover as the chipmunk strains to support his weight.  
  
"Thanks buddy." Alex says as patting the chipmunk on the back.  
  
"You'd do the same for me." Dale replies.  
  
Outside Foxglove and her two younger sisters wait for the others to rejoin them. Violet walks over to the packrat that flew through the window earlier. The young bat looks down at the unconscious form and notices that something's not right.  
  
"Foxy."  
  
"Yes?" Her two older sisters answer.  
  
"I've got to remember you both have the same name." Violet says shaking her head. "Big Foxy, look at this guy's jaw."  
  
Both sisters walk over and the elder Foxglove looks down at the rat's jaw.  
  
"It would seem that not only is his jaw broken but it's dislocated as well."  
  
"Man oh man. Our big brother did that?" the younger Foxglove says in wide-eyed amazement.  
  
Foxglove turns to her two younger siblings, "There are things about Alex that I'll have to sit down and explain to you." Just then her ears perk up and she turns toward the sound of Dale's voice as he and the others exit the pool hall. The smile on her face fades as her brother comes into view. "Oh no." she whispers as she and her sisters rush toward the group. Alex's three sisters gather around him and the elder Foxglove touches her wingtip lightly to her brother's chest.  
  
"My God, Alex. What happened?"  
  
"Caught a bullet in the chest, sis." Alex replies with a weak smile.  
  
"No time for chit chat, Foxglove." Alicia says. "We're heading back to the ranch. Foxglove call ahead and tell them to have a doctor ready."  
  
"Not a problem, Alicia. Mom has extensive medical experience."  
  
"So much the better. We'll see you all back at the ranch. C'mon Rebecca."  
  
The three neo bats unfurl their wings and take to the sky. The elder Foxglove frowns as she notices how her brother sort of staggers into the air.  
  
"You know," Chip says to no one in particular. "I don't know what's more frightening. The carnage that he caused or the fact that he did it in less than a minute."  
  
"Don't be too hard on him Chipper me lad. It's hard to deny one's training in the heat of a fight" Monty says in Alex's defense. "You're the one who called him The Dark Ranger. There are gonna be times when he lives up to that moniker."  
  
"One thing's for sure." Violet puts in. "He's sent a message to that King creep."  
  
"That he has, and in no uncertain terms." Gadget comments.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Moving at a good speed the three neos have covered the distance to the Fairmont ranch in a relatively short time but Twitch, who has kept a wary eye on her mentor, moves closer to Alicia.  
  
  
"Alicia, I don't like how Alex looks. I think the flight has taken more out of him than he's willing to admit."  
  
Alicia nods her head in agreement as she looks at her wounded lover. Alex is now constantly shaking his head as if to clear his vision. His breathing is now coming in short, panting gasps. She looks ahead of them and sees the ranch about two miles in the distance.  
  
"Rebecca, you go on ahead and tell the Fairmonts to send a transport out here. Alex isn't going to be able to make it."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Now time for 'buts' Rebecca. It's time for Twitch to use her speed. Go...now!"  
  
The little neo bat immediately brings her implants online and steps away from her companions as though they were standing still. Twitch's abrupt departure brings Alex out of his fog.  
  
"Where the hell is she off to in such a hurry?" he says turning to his albino companion.  
  
"She's gone on ahead to get someone out here. Alex you're not going to be able to make it the rest of the way. You've got to land."  
  
"Nonsense, I've just have to get my second wind."  
  
"Yeah, and it'll be just as bad as your first. C'mon big guy, you've have to land now."  
  
"Okay, okay. Nag...Nag...Nag."  
  
The big bat shifts his wings into a more streamlined configuration, begins to dive and immediately clutches his chest. Alicia, who had been mirroring his maneuver, hears something that makes her blood run cold. Alex literally shrieks in pain and begins to fall out of the sky.  
  
"Oh God, Alex!" she screams as she dives after the plummeting bat. She torpedoes after him all the while listening to his ultrasonic burst as if trying to determine his attitude. **Oh dear God. The pain must be literally blinding. He's sounding as if he were in pitch blackness.** Catching up to Alex, she gets around behind and grasps the larger bat by the shoulders and wraps her legs around his waist. **We're descending too fast. I've got to slow us down or we'll end up a dark smear on the ground.** Taking a deep breath she then flares her wings, trying to use them as an air break. Then gritting her teeth and grunting she uses all her strength and pulls on Alex's shoulders trying to level them out. **Uh oh, he's too heavy!** Again she yanks on Alex's shoulders and this time she cries out in pain. The wound she's recently received from Lance sends a wave of pain and nausea through her abdomen. Still the she-bat will not abandon her friend and lover. Again and again she tries but the heavily over engineered neo bat's weight is too much. Through squinting eyelids Alicia sees the earth rushing toward them. "DAMMIT ALEX, OPEN YOUR WINGS!! WE NEED THE EXTRA LIFT!!!" she shouts with tears streaming down her face but to no avail. **I'm his wingman and I'll not abandon him.**  
  
It is then that through the sound of the rushing air she hears something else. The sound of electric motors straining to their utmost. Then she hears a familiar voice.  
  
"Crikey! She's trying to pull them out of that dive. It's too much for 'er."  
  
"Hang on everyone!"  
  
Gadget Hackwrench, inventor and pilot extraordinaire, has flown her aircraft to the limits of its design specifications to catch up with her friends. And now with her signature goggles down over her eyes she noses her plane down into a parallel dive. The wings of the aircraft actually groaning with the effort. Seeing what the blonde mouse has in mind, Alicia redoubles her efforts and ignoring the burning pain in her abdomen once more pulls back on her unconscious lover's shoulders. With flecks of blood oozing between her teeth the big she-bat pulls with all her might and begins to flatten out the trajectory of their dive. Though she feels as though her own wings will be torn out by the roots she continues to pull for all she's worth. She then feels a pair of small, but strong legs wrap around her waist. Looking around she sees the face of her friend Foxglove contorted with strain. Looking to her outstretched wings she sees the other Fairmont sisters gripping them with strong foot claws. Together the Fairmont sisters flap their wings furiously in an attempt to slow their descent. Again the albino she-bat pulls back on her lover's shoulders and their trajectory flattens out even more. Now Gadget maneuvers the Rangerwing beneath them. The planes electric motors are now practically screaming in protest. "C'mon sweetheart, hold together just a little while longer." Alicia hears Gadget say to her aircraft. Carefully the mouse brings the Rangerwing up and under the straining bats. "Contact!!" Gadget shouts as she feels the weight of her friends transfer to the Rangerwing. The plane's wings actually begin to bow from the added weight. Gadget then pulls back on the controls and levels out their flight with less than six feet to spare. It is while she is throttling back that it happens. The port side motor simply explodes in a shower of sparks. The Rangerwing lurches hard to port and try as she may Gadget cannot compensate. "Well, you did all you could sweetheart. Thanks." Gadget says as the plane bellies in and everything goes black.  
  
Chapter Four  
The Nature Of The Beast  
  
  
I'm not the kind of person you think I am.  
I'm not the Anti-Christ or the Iron Man.  
I've got a vision that I just can't control.  
I feel I've lost my spirit and sold my soul.  
Ozzy Osbourne "Gets Me Through"  
  
  
  
  
  
Upon Twitch's arrival at the ranch the Fairmonts had launched into a frenzy of action. In no time flat two utility vehicles were moving across the dry earth to the area where Alex and Alicia should be waiting.  
  
"You say that Alex was shot in the chest, Twitch?" asks Daphne.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Thunderation, girl and he tried flying back to the ranch? How could he even have thought about attempting that?"  
  
"I'd like to know why the shot didn't penetrate fully into his chest cavity?" questions Galahad.  
  
"From what I understand, Alex is the prototype. It was his design that was the basis for the rest of us. That shot would have more than likely would have killed me or Alicia, but Alex was over engineered. He's constructed to take punishment as well as dish it out. Alicia told me that his ribcage even has vertical bracings for added strength. The bullet that he took didn't have sufficient velocity or weight to penetrate his sternum. It is lodged there however, and it's causing him quite a bit of pain."  
  
"So it would seem that all I have to do is extract the bullet." Daphne states.  
  
"Uh huh." Twitch responds absently.  
  
"What is it, dear?"  
  
"Smoke."  
  
The others follow the golden furred neo's gaze and they see a column of smoke in the distance to their right.  
  
"Could that be were Percy and Alicia are?"  
  
"Could be Uncle Bedivere. Maybe we should check it out."  
  
Bedivere yanks to wheel hard to the right and speeds off in the direction of the smoke. As they approach they begin to see what seems to be debris on the hard, dry earth.  
  
"It's beginning to look as if something crashed here." Galahad says as they pass another bit of debris.  
  
"STOP THE CAR!!" Twitch shouts.  
  
Before the vehicle can come to a complete stop the little she-bat is out and quickly examining a bit of debris.  
  
"Oh my God." She whispers. "This is part of the Rangerwing."  
  
"Oh dear heavens...no." Daphne says barely above a whisper.  
  
"Meet me at the smoke column!" Twitch says unfurling her wings. "I'm going on ahead." Without so much as a backwards glance, Twitch shoots off into the distance.  
  
"My, but that little filly can move fast." Bedivere observes.  
  
In nothing flat, Twitch covers the intervening ground and comes upon the smoldering remains of the Rangerwing's port wing. **Looks like the motor exploded. Now what could've caused that? Regardless, the plane couldn't have gone on much further after this. I need some altitude.** In a flash she shoots up to one hundred feet and scans the surrounding area. "There they are!" Like a tiny falcon, Twitch dives towards her target.  
  
"Hey guys look, it's Twitch!" Dale calls to the huddled group.  
  
"Holy jumpin' Hannah!" Twitch exclaims landing next to Dale. "What the heck happened here?"  
  
Dale hurriedly explains the events leading up to the crash while Twitch looks around her. It would seem that everyone is nursing a bump here and a bruise there. She notices the elder Foxglove is sort of cradling her right wing.  
  
"What's wrong with Foxy?" she asks Dale.  
  
"I'm not certain but I think she may have dislocated her wing. I tried to get her to sit still but she insists on helping out. When the Rangerwing bellied in it slid for a ways and then cart wheeled. Monterey protected me by throwing himself on me. He paid for it with a busted shoulder. Alex, Alicia, Violet and the two Foxgloves were catapulted and landed in a heap. The two kids have a few scrapes and bruises."  
  
"You haven't said what happened to the others in the group." Twitch says staring at a very uneasy Dale. She can see that something is really troubling the usually jovial chipmunk. Looking into Dale's brown eyes she quietly says, "Tell me."  
  
Looking down and rubbing the back of his neck, the chipmunk continues.  
  
"Alex is still unconscious and I think Alicia's hurting more than she's letting on. She's thrown up blood twice now."  
  
"And Chip and Gadget?" Twitch asks placing her hand on Dale's shoulder. He looks up into the neo bat's eyes and she can see tears beginning to well up in his eyes. She gently shakes his shoulder. "Dale...talk to me." She can see the chipmunk trying to bite back his tears.  
  
"When the Rangerwing cart wheeled it came down hard on the right side. That's where Chip almost always sits. He...he...h-he's hurt real bad. G-Gadget says that w-we might lose him. I don't know w-what I'll do if...if..."  
  
Twitch pulls the distraught chipmunk to her in a comforting embrace as he looses the battle with his emotions. Foxglove turns at the sound of her lover's sobs and sees him in Twitch's arms. The two females lock eyes but Twitch sees no anger in Foxglove's gaze. Foxglove aches to hold Dale at this time but her own injuries won't allow it. So with a tearful smile Foxglove nods her approval as she walks towards them. After a time, Dale regains his composure and gently pulls out of Twitch's arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, Twitch." Dale says wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I don't know what came over me."  
  
"It's all right, Dale. I know that you and Chip are very close and it's only natural for you to feel this way."  
  
"You okay now, cutie?" Foxglove asks.  
  
"I'm okay now, sweetie." The chipmunk replies. Then looking off into the distance he says, "Hey, what's that?"  
  
"Oh, that would be Uncle Bedivere and the others." Twitch says watching the distant vehicles as they kick up dust. Turning back to her friends she says, "Where are the others?"  
  
Walking to the hulk of the Rangerwing and around to the far side, Twitch finds the remainder of the group. Alex rests with his head in Alicia's lap and the big she-bat too seems to be resting peacefully. Deciding not to disturb them, Twitch moves on to Chip and Gadget. The blonde mouse seems oblivious to the approaching neo bat's presence. All she does is look down at Chip, who's head rests in her lap.  
  
"Gadget." Twitch says softly.  
  
Gadget's ears perk slightly, she slowly lifts her head and stares at the young neo bat. It is obvious that she took her fair share of knocks during the crash. There is dried blood around her nose and her left eye is swollen shut. It is what Twitch can't see in her open eye that shocks her the most. The sparkle that is usually omnipresent is gone from that eye. Twitch watches as Gadget's body is wracked by a ragged cough, after which the mouse spits out a wad of bloody sputum.  
  
**Oh no, she's hurt too. Alex always told her that the Rangerwing was a great piece of work but he'd hate to see the aftermath of a truly serious crash landing. Oh man, Chip doesn't look good at all.**  
  
"Twitch," Gadget says in a hoarse whisper. "Is help on the way?"  
  
Kneeling beside her friend, Twitch brushes stray hairs from Gadget's bloodied features.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Bedivere and the others should be here any time now. How are you holding up?"  
  
"Me? I'm not too bad but my Chip is very badly hurt. He can't seem to get his breath properly."  
  
Indeed the chipmunk's breathing is shallow and rasping. Twitch emits a ultrasonic pulse at Chips ravaged torso and what she 'sees' on the return is far from good. As way of verification the little neo bat puts a sensitive ear to the chipmunk's chest. Twitch's face betrays what's on her mind.  
  
"It's bad, isn't it?"  
  
"I won't lie to you, Gadget. It sounds like he's bleeding into his chest cavity. I'm no expert but I know this much. If we don't relieve the pressure his lungs may collapse."  
  
"We've got to do something! I just can't let him die!"  
  
"I know...I know but what can we do?"  
  
"We've got to drain off the blood."  
  
Twitch and Gadget turn in the direction of the voice to see Alex getting slowly to his feet.  
  
"Holy...I thought you were down for the count." Twitch says.  
  
"The damned bullet shifted when I went to go into a dive. It felt like a bomb went off in my chest but enough about me."  
  
Kneeling next to Gadget, Alex looks down at Chip's pained features and then at Gadget. Reaching out with a large hand and with a gentleness that belies the size of the appendage caresses Gadget's cheek tilting her head upwards. The mouse gazes back at him with her one open eye.  
  
"Please Alex, can you do something? Don't let my Chip die." Gadget pleads.  
  
"I have an idea but it's risky at best. As Twitch said we've got to relieve the pressure on his lungs. I'm gonna need a small tube." Standing Alex looks over the wreck of the Rangerwing. Prying open the grappler compartment, Alex removes a length of tubing from its pneumatic system.  
  
"What are you gonna do with that." Twitch queries.  
  
"This is gonna have to substitute for a chest tube. Twitch see if there's a first-aid kit around and if so I need..."  
  
"Antiseptic. Gotcha!"  
  
As Twitch heads off, Alex returns his attention to Chip and Gadget. Looking down at the chipmunk he frowns and shakes his head.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I can make the incision easy enough but I just realized how truly small he is. In order to insert the tube through the ribs you have to feel your way."  
  
"Feel your way?"  
  
"Yes. It's usually done with a probe or better yet a finger." Alex then holds up his hands. "My fingers are way too large for this job." The big bat stares hard at Gadget and she at him. "Gadget, you'll have to do it."  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't. Poke around inside of Chip. I just couldn't."  
  
Again Alex reaches out with a big metallic hand this time holding Gadget's head by the chin. The neo bat's green eyes go hard and cold as his gaze bores into the mouse.  
  
"Gadget, listen to me! You're the best choice for the job."  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
"You're a mechanic, you're used to poking around in things and you take direction well. Plus, and most important, you have very small hands. Your fingers will cause the least amount of internal damage to Chip. Now, more than ever, your boy's counting on you."  
  
Gadget looks down at Chip's face and then back up at Alex's scarred features. "Okay big brother, you've talked me into it."  
  
"Good girl. I knew I could count on you."  
  
"HEY BIG BAT, GOT THAT ANTISEPTIC YOU WANTED!"  
  
Gadget and Alex turn towards the sound of Twitch's voice. They're both surprised to see that she's accompanied be not only Foxglove and Dale but Daphne as well.  
  
"Hey mom, boy I'm I glad you're here."  
  
"Alex, are you all right?" Daphne says embracing her stepson.  
  
"Not really but I'm not the main concern here. I'm about to perform an emergency thoracotomy on Chip here."  
  
"A THORACOTOMY!!!" Daphne says incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, I take it you know what it is." Alex says with a chuckle as he kneels and lifts Chip effortlessly. "I take it that Uncle Bedivere brought the flatbed with him?"  
  
"Yes he did but..."  
  
"Good. C'mon mousie." Alex carrying Chip away. Gadget gets to slowly to her feet, clutching her side and starts after him.  
  
"Gadget, are you alright?" asks Foxglove.  
  
"Yeah, just jammed my ribs against the control yoke when we went down." The mouse replies with a weak smile.  
  
Twitch taps Daphne on the shoulder and whispers, "As soon as you can, have a look at Gadget."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She was coughing up blood a little while ago. Most of the group got pretty banged up when the Rangerwing went down."  
  
"Okay, I'll do that little thing." Daphne then turns to Twitch. "Twitch you told me that Alex was shot in the chest. How can he be up and walking around so soon?"  
  
"All I can tell you is that there is more to your son than meets the eye. Even for a neo bat."  
  
"That's not much as an answer, my dear."  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Fairmont but I wouldn't feel right telling you anything more."  
  
Daphne, though not satisfied, lets the matter drop and follows her son and Gadget to the flatbed. Once there Alex gently lays Chip down in the back of the vehicle. It is then that chipmunk stirs for the first time.  
  
"Wh-What's going on?" The Ranger leader questions in a feeble voice. "I can't seem to catch my b-breath. Where's Gadget? Is she all..." With that Chip slips back in unconsciousness.  
  
"Chip!" Gadget says choking back a sob.  
  
"He's still with us, Gadget. I think he just used up what little strength he had left." Alex says reassuringly. "Dale, I'm gonna need you up here."  
  
"Me?" the chipmunk says pointing at himself.  
  
"Yeah, I don't expect too much resistance in his weakened state but I need you to hold his arms. After all I'm doing this without anesthesia and our fearless leader may have some fight left in him. Twitch I want you to hold his legs."  
  
"Gotcha, big bat."  
  
"Okay, here we go." Alex says with a grim expression.  
  
SCHNICK  
  
The elder Fairmonts gasp as Alex extends one of his cutting blades. They watch in fascination as with deft movements Alex cuts into the left side of Chip's chest. So weak is the chipmunk that he emits little more than a groan as the razor sharp blade cuts into him. Slowly the big neo bat cuts deeper into his friend all the while emitting ultrasonic pulses to guide him. "Okay, I've reached his ribs. Now to make an incision between them." With infinite care and control Alex slices through the cartilage between the ribs. "Okay people, we're ready for that tube now. Okay Gadget, get your tail up here."  
  
As Gadget climbs onto the flatbed, Foxglove and Daphne swab down the tube with antiseptic.  
  
"That's good enough ladies. Now give me the bottle."  
  
Taking the bottle from his sister, Alex motions to Gadget.  
  
"Hold out your hands."  
  
Gadget complies and the bat pours the remaining contents of the bottle over her hands.  
  
"Okay Gadget, I want you to insert your finger into the incision and feel for the cut I made between his ribs."  
  
Swallowing hard she follows his instructions putting her slender fingers into the incision. After a few moment of blind fumbling, "I've got it!" she cries. Alex smiles at her and she back at him.  
  
"Give her the tube."  
  
Foxglove hands the mouse the makeshift chest tube.  
  
"Now," Alex says slowly leaning in a making hard eye contact. "I want you to slowly pry apart his ribs and insert the tube into that space."  
  
With a worried look, Gadget looks up at Alex. "How will I know how far..."  
  
"Don't worry, you and everyone else will know." Alex says cutting off her question.  
  
Slowly Gadget goes about following Alex's instructions. As she pries his ribs apart the chipmunk's torso spasms and his spine arches. With a large metallic hand, Alex gently pushes Chip down. The inventor slowly begins to feed the tube into the incision. Then after a few moments of insertion blood erupts from the other end of the tube. Gadget gasps as Chip's blood splatters all over her lavender jumpsuit.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we've got a gusher." Alex says with a chuckle. "Believe it or not Gadget, that's a good thing." For a few more moments Alex watches as the blood runs from the tube. He then checks Chip and a half smile crosses his features. "Good he seems to be breathing easier already." The big bat then turns to his uncle. "Alright, Uncle Bedivere I want you to haul haunch to the nearest medical facility. We've got him breathing easier now but he's far from out of the woods."  
  
"I hear ya loud 'n' clear, Percy."  
  
"Mom, I'd like it if you went along with Chip and Gadget."  
  
"But what about your wound, son." Daphne asks with worrisome eyes.  
  
To his stepmother's horror, Alex reaches into his own wound with thumb and forefinger.  
  
"Good God in heaven!" Daphne exclaims. "Alex have you lost your mind! STOP THAT!"  
  
Paying no heed to his stepmother's horror, Alex simply grimaces and pulls hard. In his bloodied fingers he holds a deformed bullet. He then smiles at Daphne's dismay.  
  
"Don't worry about me mom. I've got friends that take very good care of me." He says casting the bullet into the dirt. "And it would seem that they're getting better and better at it, too."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
"How's Alicia son?" Galahad asks.  
  
"The doctor said she will be fine with a little rest. She aggravated an abdominal wound she recently received. I've got to go to the pharmacy and have this prescription filled for antibiotics. How's Chip and Gadget doing?"  
  
"Don't know about Chip yet, they're still working on him." Daphne answers. "Gadget's had a few x-rays taken and she's got some badly bruised ribs and a lung contusion."  
  
Alex sighs and shakes his head. "Again people are caught up in my storm."  
  
"What the heck are you talking about, Percy?"  
  
"Folks there's a lot you don't know about me. I was nearly killed in the war and a group called RODENTS all but rebuilt me. They lavished training on me in order to create the prefect killing machine. Me and others like me also underwent a rigorous brainwashing programs. It worked on some and they became the lap dogs to The Council, who in turn is the ruling body of The Colony. Then you've got the ones it didn't work on. Ones like me, Alicia, Twitch and two others back in New York."  
  
Alex turns away and looks out a nearby window. Daphne walks slowly over to her stepson. Standing next to the towering neo bat she places her wings around his waist.  
  
"I was wondering about those ear tags you and the others wear. I was wondering what they were for. I take it it's like a brand?"  
  
"Never could slip much passed you, mom. That's exactly what they're like."  
  
"Then why do you all still wear them?"  
  
"We all decided that we'd turn a badge of ownership into a badge of defiance and honor. Anyway, that's the capsulated version of what we're all about. We've all got hunters out there looking to bring us all back. Alive if possible, dead if necessary."  
  
"Who in thunderation are these no good coyotes! No body threatens Fairmont blood!" Bedivere erupts.  
  
"Easy there, ol' hoss." Alex says placing a arm around his uncle's shoulder and hugging the old bat to him. "If you haven't noticed it, I can handle myself rather nicely. I've already sent three of them on to the judgment of a higher court."  
  
"My God, Alex. You mean you..." Daphne says softly.  
  
Looking down at his stepmother, Alex gazes into her face and there sees his sister.  
  
"I know that what I've done goes against your grain, mom but these are dangerous times I find myself in. I'm trapped in a storm not of my making and I'll do whatever it takes to survive it. I've stolen their technology and they want it back but their price is too high."  
  
"What do you mean, Alex?" Galahad asks stepping toward his son.  
  
"I mean, I will not let them take me back! I am no one's slave!" Alex growls. "I will die before I let them take me back and..."  
  
Alex lets the rest of his statement hang in the air as he turns and sees Gadget. The mouse is dressed in hospital scrubs in place of her bloodied jumpsuit. Upon seeing the big bat she smiles, runs to him and hugs him tightly.  
  
"Hey, little one. What's this all about?"  
  
"I've talked with Chip's doctor and he told me that it looks like he'll pull through!" Gadget replies.  
  
"Well, that's certainly good news. Do the others know yet?" Alex asks.  
  
"No, I was on my way when I spotted you. Did you realized that you really stand out in a crowd?"  
  
"Yeah, I get that quite a bit." Alex chuckles.  
  
"Well, I'm off the tell the gang." Gadget says over her shoulder as she heads down the hall.  
  
"I'll let Alicia and Twitch know. See ya later."  
  
"Alex."  
  
"Yeah, mom?"  
  
"I was wondering about the young neo bat that's traveling with you. That's an odd nickname she has. Why do you call her that?"  
  
"The process of converting to this form is a very painful one, mom. This bio-metal has to grafted to us without the benefit of anesthesia. In Twitch's case it was too much for her. Her mind retreated from the pain and left her a little unfocused. When she becomes agitated she exhibits a verbal twitch. She'll repeat the same phrase or word over and over."  
  
"Oh the poor thing, but she seems to be doing fine."  
  
"Alicia and I noticed that. I think we've got Foxglove and Gadget to thank for that. They're all around the same age and it's been good for her."  
  
"Does she have any family?"  
  
"No, she's an orphan. She latched onto Alicia back at The Colony and onto me later. So I guess the Rangers are her family. She could do worse, I think. Catch you all later, I'm off to tell Alicia and Twitch about Chip's condition."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"Hey Alex, over here!" shouts Violet as she spots her brother entering the cafeteria.  
  
Turning toward the sound of his sister's voice, Alex sees the entire group minus three at a large table in the corner. He pretends not to notice the shocked expressions of those around him as he makes his way to his group. Even with his wings folded he is an impressive sight to behold. Standing head and shoulders above just about everyone in the room and his nearly vulpine features he indeed stands out in a crowd. He is being to feel comfortable being back home after so long. He has really begun to take to his sister, Violet and she to him. Being more of a tomboy than her two sisters she has already begun to look up to her eldest sibling.  
  
"Here, sit next to me." Violet says as she scoots over and Alex pulls a chair in next to her.  
  
"Where's Twitch, mate?" Monterey asks as Alex lowers his bulk into the chair.  
  
"She's staying with Alicia while the doctor finishes checking her over. I don't have to tell you how Twitch is when it comes to Lishi."  
  
"You certainly don't, mate." Monterey says with a laugh. "And humans say that dogs are loyal."  
  
Alex's smile fades and his face takes on a somber expression as he looks around the table at his family and teammates. "Ah, listen guys." Alex says and instantly has everyone's attention. "From what Alicia has told me, you all put your butts on the line for me today. I'd just like to say thanks."  
  
"Think nothing of it, mate. You'd done the same for any of us."  
  
As one the other Rangers nod in agreement with Monterey's statement. With his patented half smile, Alex turns to his left and looks at Little Foxglove and Violet.  
  
"I was told that you two scamps also helped to save my butt. Thanks girls."  
  
The two young chiropterans simply look at one another and blush. Alex then turns his gaze to Gadget.  
  
"And a special thanks to you, Gadget. You sacrificed your plane for me. I know how much it meant to you."  
  
"A plane can be rebuilt, Alex." Is all the blonde mouse says as she smiles and blushes.  
  
"All the same, from the way Alicia described it, that was one hell of a flying job. I'll fly you out to the crash site later and we'll see what we can salvage."  
  
"Thanks...I'd like that." Gadget says as she perks up.  
  
"Figured you would." Alex smiles but the smile dies and his expression darkens. The Rangers know this look and follow their teammate's gaze. Just entering the cafeteria are three packrats. They almost immediately spot Alex and make their way towards him.  
  
"Okay people." Alex says quietly. "Chances are that these guys are armed. If they make their move I want you all to hit the floor."  
  
"But Percy, I..." Bedivere begins.  
  
"No buts, Uncle Bedivere. This is what I do. Rangers if worse comes to worst look after my family."  
  
"No worries there mate." Monty responds.  
  
Violet watches as her brother shifts his position to get his legs under him properly. The big bat then places his hands on the tabletop. The packrat trio stop and spread out on Alex's right. Violet notices, with some concern, that Alex doesn't even seem to be looking at them directly.  
  
"You Fairmont?" One particularly large packrat says.  
  
"I'm a Fairmont." Asks replies flatly.  
  
"Uh oh." Foxglove says softly.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?" Daphne asks.  
  
"I know that tone. Alex isn't going to take much from these guys. He's sort of in his 'protect mode' right now."  
  
"King wants to know what is it you want?" the large packrat asks.  
  
"I thought I made that clear earlier. Okay, I'll repeat it for the benefit of the hard of hearing. What I want is for you guys to quit rousting my family."  
  
"Well, the boss says that..."  
  
"You know something?" Alex says cutting off the packrat's statement. "I'm tired of talking to this guy through his stooges. I want an audience with this King character."  
  
"Nobody but his top lieutenants actually meet with him."  
  
"I'll get to meet with him. One way or another."  
  
"And what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Simple my dear packrat. He'll either grant my request willingly or I'll put so many of his guys out of commission that it becomes difficult for him to do business."  
  
"Why you arrogant bastard!" the large packrat spits.  
  
"That...I am indeed. So you go back to your master and tell him that if he doesn't leave the Fairmonts alone, he's going to become my new hobby."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, I'm gonna devote all my time to him. He's gonna have this cybernetic bat so far up his rear end he's gonna think that we're conjoined twins. Now, I'm through talking. You can either deliver my message and live or try to take me out and die. The choice is yours. Just remember...the life you save may be your own."  
  
The entire cafeteria falls silent as packrat and neo bat intensely eye one another. Violet feels her heart pounding in her chest so hard she thinks that it will break her breastbone. She notices her brother once more shift his weight.  
  
**He's like a coiled rattlesnake preparing to strike.** she thinks.  
  
Just as the silence reaches an unbearable level, the big packrat pulls a shotgun from under his duster. "Die you freak!!" he howls as he levels the weapon.  
  
With that the dance of death begins. Violet feels Alex's big hand push her firmly yet gently out of her seat. As she falls, she sees Alex spring from his seat. Moving with a speed that belies his bulk he is on his attacker in a heartbeat. To Violet is all seems to happen in slow motion. With his left hand, Alex grabs the shotgun and forces it up toward the ceiling as the charge thunders by his ear. The suspended ceiling erupts in a shower of sparks and steam as electrical lines are cut and a steam line's ruptured. She watches as her brother's right hand lands like a hammer caving in the left side of the packrat's skull, killing him instantly. As his assailant's body crumples to the floor, the big bat turns to his next victim. As she her rump strikes the floor, Violet sees her brother spin on his next target while racking the shotgun. As Alex's spin stops the packrat finds himself staring down the bore of his companion's twelve gauge just off his nose. Alex squeezes the trigger and the charge decapitates the packrat. Violet watches as her brother once more spins and launches himself at his third and final target. He slams his shoulder into the packrat's chest and sends the rodent slamming against the wall, his weapon clattering to the floor. Before the would be assassin can collect himself, Alex is on him. Collaring the rodent, Alex slams him so hard against the wall that the sheet rock gives under the impact. The injured packrat looks into the eyes of the neo bat and gurgles around the blood rising in his throat. "What the hell are you?" Violet then witnesses something that she will remember for the rest of her days. Alex's lips pull back in a snarl and he growls. "Your death!" Then with one great heave he crushes the packrat's ribcage against the wall. Her sensitive ears can hear the muffled crack and crunch of bone. The rodent tries to scream but all that comes from his throat is a torrent of blood from his pulped lungs. The packrat's body convulses in the neo bat's grip and then goes limp. Letting his victim's body fall wetly to the floor, Alex turns to his family and friends.  
  
"Are you all alright?"  
  
His only answer is a collective shocked look from everyone.  
  
"Crikey!" Monterey exclaims. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."  
  
"Thunderation!" Bedivere shouts turning to his brother. "Have you ever seen anything like that in your life?"  
  
"Hell, I haven't even heard of anything like that." Galahad responds numbly.  
  
Daphne walks slowly towards her stepson and reaching out with a wingtip touches him on a bloodied forearm. Looking up into his eyes, Daphne catches a glimpse of the killer there before they soften and he lowers his gaze to the bloody floor at his feet.  
  
"This is what they created back at The Colony, mom. Once I get started the training takes over and..." Alex motions to the carnage around them.  
  
"I did notice one thing before all of this began." Daphne says. "You pushed Violet out of harm's way. You're not the cold hearted killer you make out to be. There are people that you do care for. A truly cold heart cares for no one."  
  
"I was right." Alex says with a half smile.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking that your eldest daughter did indeed inherit your sensibility. She knows all the right things to say when I'm feeling a little sorry for myself, too."  
  
Just then Alex and his mother turn towards the sound of running feet and see the hospital police entering the cafeteria.  
  
"Sweet, merciful heavens! What the hell happened here?" queries a young, fresh faced red squirrel.  
  
"They came in, we talked, they pulled weapons and they're dead." Alex says advancing on the squirrel. "And that's about it in a nutshell."  
  
"Holy..." says the red squirrel's partner, a large gray squirrel. "It's another one."  
  
Alex's gaze instantly shifts to the gray. "Whattamean, 'another one'?"  
  
"They just brought something that looks like you in. Only it's a lot bigger."  
  
"A lot bigger?" Alex questions as his eyes hold the squirrel's. "Where?"  
  
"E-Emergency." The officer nervously replies.  
  
Alex bolts for the door with the others hot on his heels. "Gadget!" The big neo calls out over his shoulder. "Go tell Alicia and Twitch what's up and bring them down to the E.R."  
  
"I'm all over it, big bat." Gadget replies as she breaks off from the group.  
  
Alex and his group hit the emergency room like a tidal wave. That wave however is brought up short by a middle-aged, female chipmunk.  
  
"What's going on here?" She questions as she bars their progress. "This is an emergency room! Not a track meet!"  
  
"Excuse ma'am, but you've just had an admission down here." Dale says.  
  
"A rather unusual admission." Alex puts in.  
  
The chipmunk looks at Alex over the top of her glasses. "What's it to you?"  
  
Not wanting to get bogged down in explanations, Alex unfurls his wings and stares down at the little chipmunk.  
  
"Oh...my...God, another one." Is all the chipmunk can squeak out.  
  
"Where's the admission?" Alex asks while his wings refold into their sheath.  
  
"We took it to an out the way area, due to it's condition."  
  
"Condition? What's wrong with this admission."  
  
"You tell me." Is the feisty chipmunk's reply.  
  
Alex turns to his stepmother. "Mom, you and the others stay here. This is now Ranger business."  
  
"I understand, dear."  
  
Turning back to the chipmunk, Alex rumbles. "Lead the way."  
  
The chipmunk leads Alex, Monterey, Dale and Foxglove to an unused portion of the E.R. and then down a darkened corridor. It is Alex who's nose first picks up on the scent. The scent is indeed a bat and it is saturated with the stench of fear. They turn a corner and enter through a set of double doors.  
  
"Crikey!" exclaims Monterey. "What a blinking mess!"  
  
"Ma'am, go back to my family. By now there should be two more like me and a mouse. Please escort them back here."  
  
"Do you have any idea what it is?" The chipmunk asks, her eyes showing her fear.  
  
"Yeah...An experiment gone horribly wrong."  
  
Chapter Five  
Close To Home  
  
  
The four Rangers look at the monstrosity lying on the floor before them. They watch its massive chest rise and fall with each ragged breath. So large is the creature that it breathing, though labored, sounds like a bellows.  
  
"Crikey! Talk about suckin' all of the air outta the room."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Alex says as he steps closer to the creature. "This guy's lung capacity must be at least three times mine."  
  
"W-What is it?" Stammers Dale.  
  
"Unless I miss my guess, we're looking at an attempt to get Project: Tracker up and running." Responds Alex as he walks around the hulking figure.  
  
"What are those lesions all over its body?" Queries Foxglove wrinkling up her nose.  
  
Alex bends down to examine the creature a bit more closely. His head snaps back and his eyes go wide with horror. He is about to speak when the female chipmunk returns with the other Rangers.  
  
"Golly, what's that?" Gadget says as she too turns up her nose in disgust.  
  
"Alex thinks it's a Tracker." Dale answers.  
  
"What's wrong big bat?" Foxglove asks. "You looked like you saw a ghost a few moments ago."  
  
"I'm not too uncertain that I didn't, Foxy. Lishi look at this and tell me if I'm wrong in thinking that The Colony has resumed its nano technology experiments."  
  
The white she-bat steps closer and examines the creature. Her pink eyes also reflect the terror she feels in her heart.  
  
"You're not wrong, lover. They've started up the experiments again." Alicia says sadly shaking her head. "This poor soul doesn't have much time left."  
  
"It's The Colony again, Alicia?" Twitch says as she puts her arms around Alicia's waist.  
  
"Pardon me." The female chipmunk says stepping forward. "Do you people know something about this?"  
  
"Yeah, you might say that." Alex responds. "It's a case of 'But for the grace of God go I' This poor thing is a result of a twisted experiment run by an equally twisted organization."  
  
"We tried to help but there's nothing we can do. None of our instruments can penetrate its skin." The chipmunk says looking down at the twisted thing on the floor.  
  
"I'm not surprised." Is Alex's response. "That not skin any more. Its entire body is being converted into this." Alex brings his left hand up and holds it in the chipmunk's face. The little female gasps and brings both her hands to her mouth. "The same is happening internally as well. Believe me there is nothing you can do to prevent it."  
  
"The poor thing." The chipmunk says with tears in her eyes. Her expression however quickly turns to one of terror. The twisted creature suddenly convulses and emits a deafening roar.  
  
"GET BACK PEOPLE!" Alex shouts as he steps between his friends and the bellowing creature. The neo bat unsheathes his claws and unfurls his wings as he lowers himself into a crouch. "We have no idea how much of this guy's programming may still be intact!"  
  
The huge would be neo bat continues to bellow out in rage and pain. All the while swinging its massive arms about the room. Twitch buries her face in Alicia's fur. "This is bad...This is bad...This is bad." She repeats over and over. Then as abruptly as it began it ends. The creature freezes in mid stride and clutches at its abdomen. "This is it." Alicia whispers. The thing throws back its head and emits a ear piercing high pitched scream. Foxglove put her face into Dale's chest and screams at the top of her lungs. "OH NO, NOT AGAIN! I HATE THAT SOUND!!" As the echoes of the scream race around the corridors, the creature pitches forward slamming face first to the floor.  
  
"It's over." Alex says in an uncharacteristic soft voice.  
  
"Foxy...Foxy...C'mon honey, it's over now." Dale coos trying to console his sobbing lover.  
  
"If one isn't hardened to it, Dale." Alex says patting his sister's back. "The death scream of a fellow bat can be heart wrenching. Do me a favor and take her back to mom and dad for me."  
  
"Sure thing big guy. C'mon sweet stuff."  
  
As Dale leads Foxglove away Alex turns his attention to Twitch, who is still clutching Alicia for all she's worth.  
  
"Twitch...Twitch..." The little neo bat doesn't respond. Going down on one knee, Alex gently pulls Twitch away from Alicia and turns her to face him. "Rebecca...Rebecca...Don't shut us out little neo. You've been making great progress as of late. C'mon kid, look at me."  
  
Slowly the little golden furred neo bat lifts her head and looks into Alex's scarred face. "Alex, how could it get here?" she asks in a tiny voice.  
  
"I don't know sweetheart, but I'm gonna find out. Now, are you going to be alright?"  
  
The little she-bat nods her head. "Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Good soldier." Alex says standing up and turning to the others. "Twitch is right about one thing in particular. From what Alicia and myself know death by nanite is swift and extremely painful as you have just witnessed. This poor slob couldn't have traveled far after the nanite implantation. Ma'am do you know where this unfortunate bat was found?"  
  
"I would have to check the paperwork to be certain." The chipmunk responds.  
  
"Then by all means...be certain."  
  
Upon returning to the emergency room the Rangers are anxiously meet by the Fairmont family, with Daphne leading the way.  
  
"Alex, what was going on back there? We heard what sounded like a some kind of monster."  
  
"Well, mom you're not too far from the truth. I'll explain later." Alex replies, gently pushing by his stepmother and following the female chipmunk. Not one to be casually brushed aside, Daphne stops Monterey.  
  
"Monty, what's my boy talking about?"  
  
"Daisy luv, I'm not really clear on all of this, but whatever it is has Alex's hackles up. And if its got that bloke tweaked..."  
  
"It's has to be pretty bad." Daphne finishes.  
  
After a few minutes Alex returns wearing a very grim expression.  
  
"Crikey." Monterey whispers to the assembled group. "I haven't seen him look like that since the first night we met."  
  
"A grim face for grim news, Monty." Alex says in a low voice. "The evidence is pointing towards two distinct possibilities." The big bat pauses as if trying to collect his thoughts. Alicia detaches herself from the group and moves beside her fellow neo bat.  
  
"What's wrong, lover?" she asks with her pink eyes full of concern.  
  
"It's just that I can barely believe where this is heading." Alex replies with a weak smile. "Either The Colony has pulled up stakes and moved or they've opened a branch office in Texas."  
  
"What!" Alicia practically shrieks.  
  
"And I think it can't be too far away from these parts. Let's face it Lishi, you and I both know that that prototype Tracker couldn't have gotten far from its base. Even if it were perfectly healthy when it escaped or was released. Death by nanite reconfiguration takes two days...three tops. Now I don't exactly know the flight capabilities of a Tracker but I'm sure that monster didn't fly here all the way from upstate New York. Not in three days it didn't."  
  
"But Alex, this goes against everything we know about The Council." Alicia says. "It's not like them to just pull out of an area. Hell, even with a war going on around them they didn't move. They just dug in their heels and held out. They probably just looked at it as an opportunity to collect more raw material for their experiments. Me and you are proof enough of that."  
  
"Can't argue much with you there." Alex concedes.  
  
"And The Council members are such control freaks that they wouldn't have an operation going on so far out of their sight." Alicia continues.  
  
"I know Lishi, I know. But how in the name of hell do you explain away the fact that something that is definitely The Colony's dirty work is here in Texas." Alex says in a irritated tone. The big bat runs a metallic hand through his long dark brown hair and huffs as he begins to pace.  
  
Monterey nudges Gadget gently and asks, "Does Alex remind you of someone right about now?"  
  
The mouse inventor stares at the pacing bat as Alicia continues to present him a counter argument. "Golly! Right at this moment he puts me in mind of Chip."  
  
"Oh my!" Foxglove exclaims. "He does! We've all seen Chip when he's chewing on a problem. The only difference is Alicia."  
  
"Not really Foxy luv, Alicia is doing what we all would do. She telling him all the reasons that he's probably wrong. It forces him to examine his conclusion." Monterey says with a smile. "I think we're seeing why they were such a good team during the war."  
  
Suddenly everyone's attention is grabbed as Alex's voice is raised in anger. "All what you say is fine and good but it doesn't explain away that behemoth!!"  
  
Alicia shrinks back for only the briefest of moments. Then the big she-bat's ears flatten against her skull as she shouts back, "Well, you don't have to bite my head off, Mr. Fairmont!!!"  
  
"Well, you don't have to be a pain in my rear end, Ms. Ravencroft!!!"  
  
"Oh so it's a pain I am now, is it?"  
  
"Yeah, you can be a royal pain!"  
  
"Crikey! They're at it again. Now they look like you and Chip." Monterey says while nudging Dale.  
  
"Yeah, but me and Chip don't have the capacity for doing serious harm like those two."  
  
"Thunderation, we'd better do something to break this up before someone gets hurt." Bedivere says starting towards the feuding couple only to have Twitch flash passed him. The little neo bat rushes in between the two much larger neos.  
  
"Alright you two. Knock it off!!" Twitch yells at the top of her small voice. The two towering neos look down at her in shocked surprise. "We've got a job to do here." Twitch continues. "And here you two are acting like a couple of pups!"  
  
The others look on with broadening smiles on their faces as Alex and Alicia look away from the little bat with embarrassment plainly showing on their faces.  
  
"You're both Rescue Rangers and that means you're teammates. Now why don't you start acting like adults so we can move on with this case." Twitch chastises. Her two friends and mentors look down at the floor at their feet.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Alex says looking up sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Rebecca." Alicia says with the same expression.  
  
"Well Lishi, looks like we've been put in our place." Alex says with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, talk about the student becoming the teacher." Replies Alicia.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry I called you a pain in my rear end."  
  
"That okay, after all it's such a cute rear end."  
  
With that the assembled group erupts in laughter much to the chagrin of the big neo bat. Alicia then playfully kisses Alex on the nose to smooth things over.  
  
"You know I hate it when you do that." Alex says giving Alicia a sly look.  
  
"Do what?" Alicia replies.  
  
"You just make it impossible for me to stay mad at you. I've been trained to handle damn near any situation but when it comes to you..." The big bat throws his hands up in a gesture of submission.  
  
"Join the club there, mate." Monterey says, clapping a hand on Alex's back. "We males will never understand the female of the species."  
  
"Amen to that, Monty. Amen to that." Alex says placing a big hand on Monterey's shoulder. "However, it can be fun trying to figure them out."  
  
"This is all well and good." Dale says wiping a tear from his eye. "But what gonna be our next move, big bat?"  
  
"Why the heck are you askin' me for, lil' bro?" Alex replies with a shocked look.  
  
"Well, it's just that Chip said that while he was out of action you were to lead the group."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Aye mate, and we all agreed to it."  
  
"Oh hell no! You know I'm beginning to think that Maplewood lost more than just blood in that crash. I think that guy had a brain cramp or something." Alex says turning on his heel and leaving.  
  
"Where are you going, big bat?" Twitch calls after the retreating neo.  
  
"Up to Maplewood's room. If boss munk is conscious, I've got a few things to talk to him about." Alex replies over his shoulder. "That chipmunk has definitely lost it. Must be outta his nut munchin' mind putting me in charge."  
  
"Uh oh." Gadget says. "This doesn't sound good at all."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Gadget." Alicia says rejoining the group. "Alex has always balked at assuming command of a group he himself hasn't trained. As I told Foxglove some time ago, Alex has always feared command. He actually hates being responsible for the lives of others."  
  
"But he..."  
  
"I know, Dale." The she-bat says cutting the chipmunk off. "He does take that responsibility instinctively almost all the time. He just hates it when it's official."  
  
"Zowie, Alicia. You really do know Alex well." Dale says excitedly.  
  
"Better than he knows himself." The albino says looking in the direction of Alex's departure.  
  
"Golly, I'm going along to keep an eye on things." Gadget says as she takes off after Alex's quickly receding form.  
  
"You know." Dale states. "Those two seem to have gotten a lot closer recently."  
  
"Too true, mate. And to think that he nearly scared her out of her fur the first time they met. I tell you our little Gadget can win just about anybody over." Monterey says with a wide grin.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Exiting the elevator Gadget curiously notices how the people in the crowded corridor seem to part as she and her friend approach. **A girl could get used to this. Having a big, hybrid flying fox for a friend makes it easy to get around in a crowd. Probably doesn't hurt that he's wearing an expression as grim as death itself.** Indeed, Alex's expression would probably frighten off the Grim Reaper himself. The little mouse suddenly stops and turns to face her companion. Holding up a small, delicate hand she stops Alex in mid-stride and says in a commanding voice.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight here, Mr. Fairmont. I don't want you getting Chip upset. He's still very weak from his ordeal this afternoon."  
  
"You're damn straight he's weak. Weak in the head!" Alex responds.  
  
"ALEX!! I'm not kidding!" Exclaims the mouse. Now standing with her arms outstretched as if to bar the big bat's path.  
  
For what seems an eternity, Alex eyes the small rodent before him. A rodent who's skull he could easily crush with but one massive hand. Indeed if this situation had happened a short time ago he would have killed her without even a first thought. Continuing to stare at the small rodent barring his path, Alex sees that her blue eyes have become just as hard as his green ones. Finally the big bat shakes his head and grins.  
  
"Well, I finally know what it takes to turn the mouse into a tigress. Don't worry, little one. I'll calm down and talk to the boss in a civilized manner. Okay?"  
  
Gadget's eyes soften and her patent smile returns. "Okay."  
  
Together they enter Chip's room and are surprised to see the chipmunk awake and reading.  
  
"What's with this guy, Gadget? Every time I see him he's got his nose buried in a book."  
  
"And it would seem every time I see you you've got your fist in some body's face." Chip replies weakly.  
  
"Hello. Still feisty I see. Came up here to give you the lowdown on what's going on. This thing with this King creep has just been put on the back burner."  
  
"Oh! Why is that?"  
  
"They brought a very unusual patient into the ER a few minutes ago."  
  
"Unusual. How so?"  
  
"It's my belief that it was a Tracker."  
  
"A what!" Exclaims Chip trying to sit up fully, but a fit of coughing stops his attempt.  
  
"Chip!" Gadget cries as she rushes forward. Taking the coughing chipmunk in her arms she gently rests him into the pillows at his back. "You've got to be more careful, Chip. You're not a well chipmunk."  
  
As the coughing fit subsides, Chip looks up at Alex. "A Tracker! Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. It was a failed attempt at a Tracker."  
  
"Failed?"  
  
"Yeah, the poor slob died shortly there after. It would seem that The Colony has restarted its nanite experiments again."  
  
"I thought you said that they gave up on that after so many test subjects died?"  
  
"And so they did but I think that they're getting desperate. We've been knocking off some of their top operatives as of late. I think they've finally decided to handle the situation with a sledgehammer instead of a scalpel."  
  
"I see what you mean. Well, what are you going to do?"  
  
"You know, Dale asked me the same question just a few minutes ago. Now that brings me to our next subject."  
  
"Which is?" the chipmunk queries with a knowing grin.  
  
The big bat closes his eyes, takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Have you totally lost your mind, Maplewood!"  
  
"Why Alexander, what ever do you mean?" Chip replies, hardly able to keep a straight face.  
  
"Did you fall on your head during that crash? You must have! What's the idea of placing me in charge during your absence?"  
  
"The team needs a field commander and you're the most logical choice. After all you commanded soldiers in the last war."  
  
"Yeah, I did. So what? Listen boss munk, the war was one thing. I didn't really know the people under my command with the exception of Alicia. This group I do know...quite well, I might add. Plus I've been a loner for a number of years now. I'm just starting to get the hang of working within a team again and you throw this at me. Plus I'm a new comer to the team and don't think it's right for me to be issuing orders to anyone."  
  
"Oh for cryin' out loud, big bat." Chip says raising his voice. "You've been a co-leader almost from the night you arrived at headquarters. I saw and still see how the others look up to you."  
  
"They have to look up to me. I'm a lot taller than they are."  
  
"Leadership comes naturally to you. You take to it like a duck takes to water."  
  
"Chip can't you get it through that thick skull of yours. I don't want to lead!"  
  
Chip and Gadget's eyes go wide with surprise. The big neo stares back at the two startled rodents.  
  
"What? Are you both so shocked that I don't want the leadership role. I had it in the police department and during the war. During the war if I made a mistake it cost people their lives. I can't go through that with people...people that I care about. There...I've said it. I tried to stay distant and not get attached but you all worked you way into my fur and under my skin."  
  
Turning towards the two rodents, Alex's gaze falls on Gadget. Walking to her he places a hand gently on her head.  
  
"Especially you, blue eyes. You've had a lot to do with the mellowing of this old bat. I think back at how I frightened you the first time we met."  
  
"You were pretty scary that night. I had never seen a bat as big as you and your eyes were so hard and cold." Gadget says shivering inwardly at the memory.  
  
Chip watches his fellow Rangers and a slight smile crosses his face. **This just proves to me that you'll take good care of the team while I'm healing. I know that you'll do everything in your power to keep them safe. You'll not put them in any unnecessary danger. I have faith in you big bat, even if you don't.** Chip's reverie is interrupted as Alex once again addresses him.  
  
"And just what the heck are you grinning at, boss munk?"  
  
"Oh nothing really. So like it or not you're going to take over for me while I'm laid up." Alex opens his mouth to protest anew but Chip cuts him off. "That's an order, Dark Ranger!"  
  
Gadget watches are the big bat actually seems to flinch at Chip's words and tone. Her heart begins to race as she senses the rage building in her large teammate. Her fear level elevates in the knowledge that even at his best, Chip would be no match for Alex's strength. **Please big brother...don't.** She sees the big bat's fists clench and unclench as he tries to fight off his anger. Finally the big bat's stance relaxes somewhat and his head bows.  
  
"First and foremost, I am a soldier. I'll will endeavor to carry out my orders to the best of my abilities......sir. Now, with your permission, I'll be on my way. I have things to discuss with the team."  
  
With that said, Alex snaps off a salute and quickly leaves the room. His large ears, normally held erect, are nearly flattened against his skull in anger. Gadget watches as he leaves and inwardly breathes a sigh of relief. **Golly, there goes one extremely angry bat.** She then turns her attention to the injured chipmunk.  
  
"Chip, don't you think you took a rather big chance talking to him that way? After all we all know what he's capable of. Especially when he's angry."  
  
"Relax, Gadget. Like the big guy said, first and foremost he's a soldier. I know it bruised his pride a bit but we both know he's the logical choice. I can't think of anyone who I'd rather trust with the team right now." Chip then lowers his voice as his eyes lock with Gadget's. "Or anyone I'd rather trust with your well being, Gadget. The big guy's taken to looking at you like a sister and we know what he'll do to protect his family. Besides, I think I know just how his going to handle this situation."  
  
"You do? Care to let me in on it, mister smarty no pants."  
  
"He'll tell you all to take it easy. He'll claim that this is Colony business and that he'll handle it as per our agreement."  
  
"What agreement would that be?"  
  
"The day Alex was made a Ranger we agreed that when it comes to The Colony he was to handle things in his own way."  
  
"That's all well and good but what about this King business?"  
  
"He'll claim that it's Fairmont family business and again he'll handle it."  
  
"Well, Mr. Maplewood you seem to have this thing all figured out. Haven't you?"  
  
"I try Ms. Hackwrench. I try."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"Crikey! Look at that storm cloud heading our way." Monterey says noticing Alex's approach.  
  
"Sheesh, that's one mad neo bat." Comments Dale.  
  
"Oh boy." Alicia says moving to intercept her angry beau. "I'd better try to calm him down."  
  
Like an anti-missile missile, Alicia intercepts Alex before he can explode amongst the group.  
  
"What's wrong, lover boy?"  
  
"Chip Maplewood is what's wrong."  
  
"Calm down, Alexander or you'll blow an implant or something."  
  
"Where does that diminutive nut muncher get off actually ordering me around! I was kicking ass while he was sitting in front of the television sucking on his thumb!" Alex says angrily as he paces back and forth. "Blind sided me with it! Dammit...and I was just beginning to like the little fur ball!"  
  
"Where does he get off, you ask. Who's the team leader here?"  
  
"Well, he is of course, but..."  
  
"Ahh!" Alicia says holding up her hand in a 'hold up' gesture. "You just said that he's the leader. So I guess he does have the authority to order you to take charge."  
  
"But Lishi..."  
  
"But Lishi my tookus! You've taken orders in the past that you didn't particularly like. Just carry out your orders soldier!"  
  
Alex casts his eyes to the ceiling while holding out his arms as if looking for divine intervention but none, it seems, is forth coming. Finally with a sigh his arms drop to his sides and he eyes the albino she-bat.  
  
"Jeeesh, I really hate it when you're right."  
  
"I'm always right, lover." She says placing her arms around his waist, pulling herself close and nuzzling him. She then puts her head against his chest as and hugs him tight. Then to everyone's surprise Alex reciprocates and puts his arms around her.  
  
"You are my voice of reason, Lishi. You are my sanity."  
  
Chapter Six  
Carpe Draco  
  
  
When loneliness and paranoia feeds me.  
God help the person who needs me.  
Aerosmith "Luv Lies"  
  
  
  
  
"Hey the big guy's really starting to loosen up." Dale says putting his around Foxglove's shoulder.  
  
"I'll say." Foxglove says cuddling against Dale. "A public display no less."  
  
"Galahad," Daphne says to her husband. "don't they make a handsome couple?"  
  
"They most certainly do, honey." Galahad replies.  
  
"Hey Percy!" thunders Bedivere. "Lookin' good there nephew!"  
  
At that Alex raises his head. "Oh, be still ya old coot!"  
  
The group shares a good laugh as Gadget appears on the scene.  
  
"Golly, did I miss something?" she asks with a smile.  
  
"Oh nothing much. Just Alex and Alicia getting all mushy." Twitch says with a giggle. For her statement she receives playful bonk on the head from Alex.  
  
"Watch it there shortstop. I do not get mushy. I get romantic." Alex says just barely maintaining a straight face.  
  
"I take it that you're in charge?" Dale questions.  
  
"It seems so lil' bro. I swear that chipmunk's head is harder than mine. He just wouldn't take no for an answer. Okay then, my first orders are that I don't want Chip left here by himself. Gadget I think I can count on you to keep an eye on things here."  
  
"That you can, big bat." The blonde mouse replies.  
  
"Good. Twitch I want you here also. This will give Chip and Gadget neo bat support in case of trouble. Think you can handle it, slugger?"  
  
"I'm on the job." She says putting an arm around Gadget's shoulder.  
  
Alicia taps Alex on the shoulder. "Alex, do you think that's a good idea?"  
  
"Rebecca's proven to us that she can handle herself. Besides of the three of us, she's the least conspicuous and I don't want to disrupt things here any more than I have already."  
  
Little Foxglove yawns and this attracts Alex's attention. "I think we should head back to the ranch now. I think my little sisters have had a busy enough day."  
  
"Oh, Little Foxy always poops out early." Violet says sidling up to Alex. "I'm not tired. I can keep going all day."  
  
For the first time the Fairmonts hear Alex's deep, rumbling chuckle as he kneels down to get face to face with his sister. "Well, aren't we the little spark plug. You know, when all this mess is over I'd like to take you two back to New York with me for a while."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. I've got to get to know all of my siblings. I'm just sorry that you had to see the ugly side of my nature today."  
  
"That's okay Alex, I know what you're really like."  
  
The little bat then throws her wings around Alex's neck and hugs him. Again the neo bat chuckles. "It would seem that the females in this family always know the right thing to say to me." Violet breaks her embrace and Alex places both hands on her small shoulders. "Well, this old bat's feeling more than a little tired himself so what say we head 'em up and move 'em out."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Later, after a splendid dinner, the Rangers and Fairmonts break off into small groups and pass the time in conversation. Alicia finds herself in the kitchen helping out Daphne and Foxglove with the clean up.  
  
"You really shouldn't be in here helping, Alicia." Daphne says taking a small stake of dirty plates from the albino she-bat. "You should be taking it easy. After all you're a guest here."  
  
"I really don't mind doing this at all, Daisy. After all the running around after your son that I done down through the years. I kinda like doing this domestic stuff. I been a soldier so long that I've nearly forgotten how it feels to do this sort of thing."  
  
"How long have you known Alex, Alicia?" Daphne asks with a smile.  
  
"About ten years now, I'd say. I'll admit that I knew of him a bit before that. He had made quite a name for himself in the police department. He had one of best conviction records in the history of the NYRPD. I remember being so proud of him as he was really changing people's minds about what we bats were all about."  
  
"You know Alicia, I never asked you where are you from?" asks Foxglove.  
  
"Ooohhh, I'm being subjected to the old two prong attack." Alicia quips placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm sorry if we're coming across that way, Alicia. It's just that..."  
  
"You're just naturally curious about the female that's hanging around your son." Alicia interjects.  
  
"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little curious." Daphne replies sheepishly. "I hope that I haven't offended you."  
  
"Not in the least, Daisy. To answer your question Foxy, I'm from a colony just outside of Albany, New York. I'm the third of four children and as you can see I was the unusual one."  
  
"You mean your parents aren't albino?" Foxglove asks cocking her head to one side.  
  
"No. My parents and siblings were all brown bats. I'm one of those one in ten thousand long shots."  
  
Stopping her cleaning, Daphne looks at Alicia. "I noticed you speak of your family in the past tense, dear."  
  
"My colony was all but wiped out by human exterminators some time ago. I lost my entire family." Alicia responds with a far away look in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Alicia, I'm so sorry." Foxgloves says throwing her wings around the big she-bat.  
  
"That's alright, honey." Alicia replies returning the little bat's hug. "I think it was the feeling of mutual loss that made it so easy for Alex and me to become such fast friends. We both can identify with the loss of loved ones. Alex was pretty much a wreck when we first met. He hadn't long lost his family and frankly there were times that I feared for his sanity. Then the war broke out and it gave both of us a sense of purpose."  
  
Alicia pauses in the doorway and looks out into the living room at Alex sitting there with his father and uncle discussing the events of the day. "Look at him out there." She saying motioning towards the living room. "He's actually learned to smile again." Foxglove cocks an eyebrow at the larger she-bat. "No! I really mean it! In the past month that bat has smiled more than he has in the past two years."  
  
"You're serious aren't you?" questions Foxglove.  
  
"As a heart attack in midtown Manhattan during rush hour. You guys have really helped turn it around for him. I mean we all know he can be a ruthless killer when necessary but he doesn't act like a heartless lump 24 hours a day."  
  
"You know, Alicia." Foxglove says walking over and also looking into the living room. "It's hard to imagine Alex being vulnerable in any way. I mean he shows the world such a hard exterior."  
  
"That he does but we all have seen his gentler side as well. You might call it the lace to go with the leather and steel. There are times, honey that he wakes up in tears."  
  
"Dreams?" queries Daphne.  
  
"Yes. The one thing that we cannot control. He dreams of his family burning before his eyes and there's nothing he can do to help. He says he can feel the heat of the flames and plainly hear the screams of his wife and children. Those are the nights he wakes with a start and drenched in sweat. He curses himself for not being there when they needed him the most. I've noticed, however that the dreams are coming less frequently now. I think it's because he's found a new family now and a new sense of purpose."  
  
"I'd say you had a lot to do with the, Alicia." Daphne says joining the two she-bats in the doorway. "I believe that you and Rebecca are filling the hole in his soul. You both are good for him."  
  
Just then, as if feeling eyes on him, Alex turns towards the kitchen to see three of his favorite female bats standing in the doorway. With a smile he raises his drink and winks at them before returning his attention to his uncle and father.  
  
"I would say that the three of us help heal one another. I cannot have children due to the conversion process but Rebecca helps to fill that void in my life."  
  
"Yes, Alex told us how she 'latched' onto you and later him." Daphne says returning to her work.  
  
"Yes she has done just that. I was worried at first how Alex was going to react to her and her problem. I didn't think that Alex would allow himself to get close to anyone. But it would seem that his time with the Rangers has mellowed him out somewhat."  
  
"I knew that Twitch had won him over the day we three played together."  
  
"Say what, Foxy? The cast iron bat actually played with you and Twitch?"  
  
"Oh that's right you were still in the hospital at the time. We all played a game of aerial tag that sort of turned into training session."  
  
"You participated in a training session, Foxglove?"  
  
"Yeah, it was a ground attack session and me and Twitch actually got the best of Alex with a little teamwork."  
  
"Well, I'll be." Alicia says with a bit of a laugh. "I wish I could have been there to see that."  
  
"Well, all things considered I'm glad that he's with you now, my dear. I've always thought that the basis of a good relationship is friendship. You and my boy were good friends long before you became involved. I've also seen the mutual respect you have for one another. It's too bad that you both can't have children." Daphne says with a touch of regret in her soft voice. "I know that they would have been beautiful."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
"Nanites?" questions Galahad.  
  
"Yes. The science is known as nanotechnology. In my blood stream are millions of tiny molecule-sized machines. It's their job to repair any damage that my body might sustain during combat. It use to be for serious damage it would take the little guys about two days to repair the site. But it would seem that my repair crew is getting better and better at it. By all reason that gunshot I took to the chest should have killed me but the nanites seem to have been hard at work reinforcing my skeletal system with more bio-metal."  
  
"Damnation Percy, you mean to tell me that you've got that stuff running through your bones?"  
  
"To do the jobs I was designed for I would have to be able to absorb punishment as well as dish it out, Uncle Bedivere. Otherwise I'd be like a tank with thin armor. You might have heard my girls use the term 'over-engineered' when referring to me?" Both elder bats nod in response. "Well I am. Of all the first generation neo bats I'm the most heavily augmented. There is a trade off however..."  
  
"Let me guess." Galahad interrupts. "It slows you down somewhat?"  
  
"Give that gentleman a cigar. That indeed is the trade off."  
  
"After seeing what you did this afternoon, Percy. I'd say you're plenty fast enough. Thunderation boy, I've never seen anyone move that fast in all my born days."  
  
"That's my best weapon in a fight. No one expects someone my size to be able to move so fast. But, believe me, I'm not as fast as my girls are."  
  
"Good lord son! You mean to tell me that they're faster than you." Galahad says incredulously.  
  
"Alicia is slightly faster than me due to the fact that she has a lighter frame than me. Twitch on the other hand is not much bigger than Foxglove. When that little neo gets going...she really goes." Alex rises and walks to the bar to refresh his drink. "You know Uncle Bedivere you always had good taste in liquor."  
  
"And how in damnation would you know about that? The last time you were here you were too young to drink."  
  
Alex's eyes go wide and he puts a hand over his face as he shakes his head. "Damn! I've gone and told on myself."  
  
"Why you scallywag! You use to steal my scotch?"  
  
"Yeah, and your bourbon too. Thanks to your bar I've always had expensive tastes in booze." Alex says holding his glass high as if toasting his uncle.  
  
"Thunderation! Well I guess your just a little too big for me to put over my knee and paddle."  
  
The three bats share a hardy laugh and drink a toast to one another's good health. It is then that Bedivere turns to his brother.  
  
"Galahad, I think this is as good a time as any."  
  
"You're right Bedivere. There's no time like the present."  
  
"What the heck are you guys talkin' about?" asks Alex peering at them as he takes another swig of scotch.  
  
"Come with me Alexander." Galahad says rising from his chair. "There something we want you to see." As the big neo bat sets down his drink and gets to his feet his father calls toward the kitchen. "Daisy, could you and the girls step out here a minute please."  
  
Heeding Galahad's request the three females emerge from the kitchen and follow him and the others down the corridor to an eloquently furnished room. Alex remembers it as the room that was always locked during his time at the ranch. On the walls are pictures of Fairmont family members dating back to a time before the immigration to America. Set as a center piece to the gallery is a large portrait of..."  
  
"Sagramore Fayremounte." Alex says reading for the plaque beneath the portrait. "So this is the one responsible for the King Arthur obsession this family has. Hey Lishi come say hello to my great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather."  
  
"My but he was a distinguished looking gentleman." Comments Alicia looking up at the huge portrait.  
  
"Sagramore was the first real adventurer in the family, Alicia." Galahad says in his smooth voice which still contains a trace of a British accent. "He was so taken with the myths and legends of King Arthur he changed his name from Edmund to Sagramore. That adventuresome spirit still lives in Bedivere and Alex."  
  
"I'm not an adventurer dad, I'm just doing a job here." Alex says over his shoulder as he looks at a suit of armor in a glass encasement.  
  
"That's not what I've heard from your teammates. Taking on a crime lord in New York single handedly. I believe it was the same day you were inducted into the ranks of the Rangers."  
  
"Dad, that wasn't adventurous. That was simply necessary."  
  
"From what Chip told us, you turned a place of business into a slaughterhouse. Was that simply necessary?" Daphne comments with a hint of irritation in her voice.  
  
"Daisy." Galahad says with more than just a hint of irritation.  
  
"Dad, it's okay." Alex says walking over to his stepmother. Placing his hands on her tiny shoulders he looks her right in the eyes. "Talk with me about that situation before I leave and I think you'll agree with my reasons."   
  
Daphne gives him a tiny smile and nods her head. "Fair enough?"  
  
Alex smiles down at her. "That's why I love you." He then bends over and kisses her on the forehead.  
  
"Well Percy, if you're done being all warm and fuzzy, I like you to come over here and see this." Bedivere says ribbing his nephew.  
  
"What is it ya ol' coot?" Alex comments following his uncle and father to one corner of the room. There they stop before a darkened display case.  
  
"This is what we wanted you to see, Percy." Bedivere says in a uncharacteristic low voice.  
  
"Son." Galahad begins. "This heirloom has been in the family since Sagramore's time. It has always passed on to the eldest son. However, since your uncle hasn't any children, it was passed on to me. I always meant for you to have it when you were old enough. That wasn't possible then but it is now."  
  
Galahad steps close to his son and touches his wingtip to Alex's metallic forearm. The room seems to suddenly go unearthly quiet as father and son gaze into each other's eyes. Finally Galahad breaks the silence.  
  
"Alexander, you are my first born and there is nothing on this earth that can change that fact. I know that I wasn't a father to you when you needed me the most. I guess that was contributing factor to your rebellion twenty years ago. I know you don't need a father now but I would like it if we could at least be friends."  
  
Galahad eyes search his son's features for some kind of response but Alex's countenance remains unreadable. Galahad turns back to the display case.  
  
"Well, all of that aside. Alex, this is now yours by right of birth and blood. May you pass it on someday."  
  
Galahad turns on the case's illumination and visible within is a sword nearly as long as Alex. Bedivere smiles as he sees his nephew's eyes light up like a child on Christmas morning. The blade shimmers under the case's soft lighting. Etched into the flat of the blade in a decorative style is the word DRACO. Continuing along the length of the weapon the big bat's eye is instantly caught by the pummel. It is exquisitely fashioned into the head of a dragon with red gem stones for eyes.  
  
"Damn." Alex voices in a hushed whisper. "A broadsword. What a beautiful weapon."  
  
"Old Sagramore had this thing forged back in the day." Bedivere says stepping up beside his nephew. "The only problem with it is no one in the family could ever wield it. The darn thing's always has been an ornamental piece. It's just too damn heavy to be used as a practical weapon."  
  
Alex casts a sidelong glance at his uncle. "Until now." The big bat opens the case and lifts the huge sword with ease. Without a word he leaves the room, walks down the corridor and out of the house with the others in tow. Once outside, Alex performs a series of moves with the sword. He stands as if confronting some unseen enemy with Draco in a two handed grip. The others watch amazed as neo bat swings the big blade as if it were a katana.  
  
"Look at that Bedivere." Galahad whispers to his brother.  
  
"Damn my sorry hide to hell. It's as if that sword was made for him. He's swinging it as if it were a steak knife." Bedivere replies in awe.  
  
"Wow!" Foxglove exclaims. "I know Alex is strong but...WOW!"  
  
Alicia just smiles to herself. **That's my big boy.**  
  
After a brief evaluation, Alex returns to the group with a child-like grin. "She's a superb weapon! The large pummel balances it perfectly." As to prove the point the big bat flips it once, twice, thrice and each time the sword ends up with the hilt waiting to be caught.  
  
"Well." Galahad says. "It would seem that the dragon has met its master."  
  
Lowering the sword, Alex looks at his father with a penetrating gaze.  
  
"What's wrong?" Galahad asks with some alarm in his voice.  
  
"You're wrong ya know." Alex replies flatly.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About me not needing a father."  
  
Galahad just stands mutely and stares.  
  
"I need your wisdom and advice. I may not even follow that advice but it's nice to know that it's there just the same." Turning to Daphne, Alex extends his left arm and gently hugs the much smaller female to his side. "The same goes for you." He tells her. "You, who was a better mother to me than the one who birthed me." Then turning to boisterous Bedivere, Alex smiles widely. "And you, the one who was almost always on my side. I've always thought more of you as an older brother than an uncle. You were always my best friend."  
  
"And I've always thought of you as the son I never had, Percy." The grizzled old Texan says, his eyes beginning to glisten.  
  
"Coming back here has made me realize that no bat is an island." Alex says to no one in particular. "I've been pretty much alone since Midnight and my girls were killed. During that time the only other person in my life was Alicia. I was too blinded by my grief and self-pity to realize the beautiful bat that was almost constantly by my side."  
  
"We were both pretty messed up in the head at that time." Alicia says shrugging her shoulders. "Then the war broke out and before I knew it you were my commanding officer. We never got the chance to express our feelings fully."  
  
"I almost had to lose you before I realized how much you meant to me."  
  
"I must admit that I was a little shocked to find that out. I thought that my feelings were traveling on a one way street. But after hearing what you said to Gadget I knew the feeling was mutual."  
  
"You heard that?"  
  
"I could hear you but couldn't respond."  
  
"But you..."  
  
"I wanted to see if you had the stones to tell me to my face how you felt about me." Alicia says with a giggle.  
  
"Hey dad, I could use some advice on females. I just don't understand them half the time."  
  
"Can't help you there son." Galahad replies with a smile. "I haven't figured them out myself." Putting a wing around Daphne's waist and kissing her on the cheek, Galahad returns his attention back to his perplexed son. "But it sure can be fun trying to figure them out."  
  
Alex then turns to his uncle but before he can utter a word.  
  
"Don't ask me, Percy. Why do you think it is that I never settled down and got married?"  
  
"You don't understand them either." Alex answers feigning a look of dejection.  
  
"All I can say hoss is...join the club." Bedivere says smiling as he slaps his nephew on the back.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to muddle through, huh?" Placing an arm around Alicia's shoulders and smiling down at her.  
  
"I guess so lover but like your father said, it can be fun." She answers.  
  
"C'mere little one." Alex says motioning to his sister. As she approaching he goes down to one knee so his eyes are level with hers. "Remember how apprehensive I was when you suggested that we come here?"  
  
"I sure do." The little bat responds. "If I didn't know you better I'd say you were afraid."  
  
"I was afraid. Afraid that I might be rejected for what I'd done and what I'd become. But I now see that those fears were groundless." Pulling her gently to him with one massive arm, Alex tenderly hugs his younger sibling and whispers in her ear. "Thank you for talking me into coming here, little sister. You know, you're wise beyond your years."  
  
Regaining his feet Alex again turns to his elders. "Today I feel that I've truly come home." Lifting the massive Draco and holding it out at arms length, Alex looks over the broadsword as he turns it. "This sword is the binding tie. I now truly feel worthy of the name Fairmont. I now truly feel that I'm your son."  
  
Galahad rushes forward and throws his wings around his son. Hugging the much larger neo bat fiercely and with tears staining his facial fur says, "In my heart you were always a Fairmont and you were always my son."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Back at the hospital, Chip rests quietly as the evening wears on. Having an extra bed brought into the room, Gadget too sleeps lightly under the watch of her teammate. Twitch rises from her chair and walks quietly to the window. There she yawns and stretches her arms high above her head. From their sheath her wings unfurl and flutter as she too stretches them. The soft flapping of her wings rouses the lightly sleeping mouse.  
  
"Is everything alright, Twitch?" Gadget asks as she watches the neo bat fold her wings.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Gadget. I was stretching my wings. Did I wake you?"  
  
"It's not your fault, Twitch. I've always been a real light sleeper. You'd think I would be use to the sound of wings around me."  
  
Smiling the little neo bat walks over and sits on the foot of Gadget's bed. She motions towards the sleeping chipmunk. "Look at him there. You know I was more intimidated by him than Alex."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup. He seemed so stern and distant when I first came into the fold."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Gadget says sitting up and drawing her legs up under her. "Alex was about to most frightening thing I've ever seen. How could Chip appear more frightening than him?"  
  
"Well, I guess it's because I sorta knew what to expect from Alex. I had heard about him while still back at The Colony. Sure he's big and scary looking, but you expect that from a living weapon."  
  
"But I can't see how you can be afraid of Chip." Gadget says. "He's really a great guy when you get to know him."  
  
"That's only because you've known him longer. Don't get me wrong, I like Chip and all but he packs a lot of intimidation into a small package."  
  
"I would think that you wouldn't find any of us frightening after running with Alicia, Gary and Richard. After all they're all bigger than you."  
  
"I guess I don't find them frightening for the same reason you can't understand my first reaction to Chip. I'm an orphan and those three looked after me like a family would. I mean the guys would rib me from time to time but what siblings don't tease one another."  
  
"Twitch, do you still feel intimidated by Chip?"  
  
"Not as much as at first but he really doesn't let you get close to him. I mean I'm totally relaxed around the rest of you but I still feel a little stand-offish around Chip. It's like he keeps up this barrier between us and him. A barrier only you seem able to breach."  
  
For a few moments the two females fall silent. Twitch's gold hued eyes study the mouse before her. As Gadget's blue eyes peer back at her Twitch asks, "You love him don't you Gadget?"  
  
The young mouse is taken aback by the abruptness of the question. **Looks like she's been taking tact lessons from Alex.**  
  
Twitch watches as her friend blushes such a deep shade of red that it's easily seen beneath her fur in the gathering gloom. "I'm right, aren't I?"  
  
"Is it really that obvious?"  
  
"Only if you have a pair of eyes that work. Have you talk with him about it?"  
  
"No, not yet anyway."  
  
"Now I know I'm younger than you but I'd say you shouldn't wait too long on this. After all you could have lost him today."  
  
"You know, I haven't thought about it in that light. I was just happy that he was going to be okay. But if Alex hadn't known what to do..."  
  
The rest of her statement hangs on her tongue as Twitch holds up a finger to her lips indicating she wants quiet. The little neo's ears swivel about as if searching for something and then they lock on the door. Quickly getting to her feet, Twitch pulls her weapon from its holder.  
  
"What's wrong, Twitch?"  
  
"Trouble heading this way. Get behind me, Gadget." Twitch says as her weapon extends to its full length. As she watches the door, Twitch sees the handle slowly and quietly lower and the door pushed slowly open. A head comes into view and she immediately recognizes it as a packrat. As the intruder turns his head in her direction, Twitch brings her lance crashing down on his skull. As the intruder falls to the floor unconscious the door swings open fully and Twitch immediately sees at least half a dozen rodents and can hear at least that many more in the corridor.  
  
**Oh well, no guts...no glory.**  
  
Then with a shrill cry, Twitch launches herself into the fray.  
  
Chapter Seven  
"God Help Them"  
  
  
It is a grim faced Alex that makes his way down the corridor of the hospital with his fellow Rangers in tow. People actually shrink back from the large neo bat as if his anger and rage were a tangible thing. Reaching for the door, Alex tries his best to rein in his anger. **Don't take this out on them, old bat. Damn these hormones! I just feel like hitting something or someone!** His anger, however, jumps up a notch when he sees Gadget. The little mouse is seated at the foot of Chip's bed while a nurse attends to the large bump on her head behind her right ear. She tries to tough it out but Alex can tell from her heartbeat that the injury is causing her a great deal of pain. Chip turns toward the neo as he enters the room. Alex can see the concern in the chipmunk's eyes.  
  
"GADGET LUV!" Monty shouts pushing his way past Alex and rushing to his injured friend. "Are you okay, lass?"  
  
"I'm okay, Monty. It's just a bump on the head." Gadget bravely replies as the burly mouse envelopes her in his arms.  
  
"Gadget, I know you're hurting." Alex says in a low voice. "But I need to know what the hell happened here."  
  
Chip grasps the big bats right forearm and pulls it. "Can't you see that she's hurt! Can't this interrogation wait?"  
  
Alex turns and freezes the chipmunk with an icy stare. The chipmunk can see the barely contained rage behind those hard green eyes.  
  
"Be still, Maplewood. It was you who placed me in charge of the Rangers. Now just be quiet and let me do my damn job. I've got to question her while events are still fresh in her mind."  
  
Chip once again starts to voice his objection but instead he says, "Sorry big bat, you're right. You are the one in charge."  
  
This statement seems to disarm Alex's temper and his eyes soften somewhat. Turning to Gadget he gently turns her head to get a better look at her injury. Gently he probes around the swelling with his fingers. The mouse grimaces and sucks in air through clenched teeth.  
  
"Sorry little one, didn't mean to hurt you. I'm telling you from experience that that's gonna be tender for a few days. Any dizziness or nausea?"  
  
"No." Gadget replies looking up into her friend's eyes. There she sees what she perceives to be hurt. "Just a bit of a headache."  
  
"Hmmm." Comes Alex's rumbling reply. "That's my tough girl. Now, what went down here?"  
  
"Well." Gadget begins while gingerly touching the lump behind her ear. "As far as I could tell there were at least a dozen of them."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"GADGET, STAY WITH CHIP!!" Twitch shouts as she jumps and smashes the lights out plunging the room into semi darkness. The only illumination coming from the lights in the hallway.  
  
**My speed's not gonna to be much use to me in this small an area. Can't let them get by me. Big bat entrusted Chip and Gadget's safety to me.**  
  
The little neo bat moves as fast as the confines of the room will allow. Retracting her weapon to a shorter length and using it more like a night stick she starts to take a toll on the intruders. As one packrat moves in on her six she slides between his legs and regains her feet behind him. She then slams the blunt end of her weapon into his lower back. There comes a satisfying crack and the packrat's legs collapse uselessly beneath him. As he falls Twitch turns and sees another coming at her and with a defiant cry she drives the sharp end of her lance into his throat. The packrat stops dead in his tracks and utters a gurgled scream as Twitch then snatches the weapon hard to her left. The move effectively rips out her attacker's throat. As he falls to die in a pool of his own blood, Twitch picks up on another attacker. It's then she hears Gadget's shrill scream.  
  
"TWITCH ONE'S GOTTEN BEHIND YOU!!"  
  
The little bat, in a split second, launches herself into the air and back flips over the rear attacker. Landing behind him she impales her assailant and the shotgun he's carrying discharges directly into the chest of his companion in front of him. Yanking her lance from the packrat's back she comes to a sudden realization.  
  
**They haven't really even tried to get to Chip and Gadget. The one who got in behind me could have gone for them but he didn't.**  
  
Looking quickly to her right she spies another incoming attack. The packrat is taken aback as the smaller bat charges at him headlong. Once again she slides between her attacker's legs only this time she nails his foot to the floor with her weapon as she does. The packrat howls in pain but that howl is abruptly cut off as Twitch jumps up behind him and delivers a two fisted hammer blow to back of his skull, killing him instantly. The maneuver however has pulled her away from the door and allowing the intruders to pour through.  
  
**Damn, I've lost my advantage.** She thinks as she retrieves her weapon. It is only then that she realizes the target of the attack. **Son of a...These jokers are after me!**  
  
Back flipping away from her attackers, Twitch once more extends her weapon to its full length. She then glances back over her shoulder at her fellow Rangers. Her and Gadget's eyes lock and the little she-bat gives her partner a half smile. "It's gonna be okay Gadget." Turning back to the living wave surging toward her, the smallest of neos sets her jaw and shouts, "YOU WANT ME YOU LOUSY BASTARDS? OKAY THEN, HERE I COME!!"  
  
Launching herself directly into their midst, Twitch spins her lance like a helicopter's rotor and takes down three more attackers before her feet touch the ground. Literally landing in the center of the mob she strikes left and right, front and back, determined to make their victory a costly one.  
  
Then it happens. A sharp blow to the back of her head causes the little neo to stumble forward to her knees. The world begins to swim before her as she tries to regain her feet. Another blow, however crashes into her left jaw. The impact knocks her to the floor and her attackers begin to pile on. Blow after blow rain down on her small frame. It is then one of the intruders is hit by a ball of blonde hair and fur. Gadget literally jumps on one of the packrat's shoulders and begins to pommel him.  
  
"Somebody get this wildcat offa me!!" the beleaguered rodent yells.  
  
Salvation comes in the form of a well aimed shotgun butt behind Gadget's right ear. The world goes black as she falls to the floor.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"And that's all I can tell you, Alex. I came to with my head in Chip's lap. They left this message behind for you."  
  
Gadget hands Alex a small sheet of paper. As the big bat reads the message inscribe there his eyes narrow to slits, his ears flatten and his free hand begins to pound his thigh. Once finished his gaze slowly returns to Gadget.  
  
"Do you know if they took her weapon also?"  
  
"No." Chip interjects. "Hospital security said that they're going to hold it for the authorities."  
  
"Dammit!" Alex growls.  
  
"What?" questions Chip.  
  
"I installed a small tracking device in her lance. If they had taken it, I would be able to zero in on her position. But now..."  
  
Alex's shoulders slump as if sudden the weight of the world had been placed on them. Once again he looks at the message.  
  
  
Dear Mr. Fairmont,  
This is what happens when you force my hand. Innocents have to suffer for your arrogance. Now we wouldn't want the little lady to suffer anymore than she already has. Now I want you to cease your harassment of my people immediately. Do as I say and I'll return your daughter to you in good time. If not...well, I hope to avoid anymore unpleasantness.  
  
King  
  
Alex turns to Alicia with an expression as grim as death itself.  
  
"He targeted Twitch because the fool thinks that she's my daughter. This ass wants me to stop putting the squeeze on his people. He says he'll release Twitch if I cooperate. You all know that's a load of bull if there ever was one."  
  
"Alex you can't know that for sure." Chip says as he struggles into a sitting position. "If you force this guy's hand again there's..."  
  
Reaching out to his side, Alex placing a large metallic hand on Chip head. The others watch in amazement as Chip actually allows this action. Looking for all the world like a child Chip looks up as Alex turns his gaze turns toward him.  
  
"Be still, Chip." Alex says quietly. "I will keep counsel with only one person on this. The one I've always kept counsel with. My friends, Twitch may be your teammate but, as you all know, she's closest to Alicia and me." With worry filled eyes, Alex turns to his lover and confidant. "Lishi, come walk with me." Together the two neos leave the room. In their wake they leave a gaunt quiet that no one seems willing to break. Finally it's Dale that breaks the silence with a question addressed to the room.  
  
"What do you think they're gonna do?"  
  
"Don't rightly know, mate." Monterey answers. "It's not in the make up of either of them to back down from a fight. We know what Alex is capable of and I think beneath her kind demeanor, Alicia is tigress in bat's clothing. If those two pool their resources and decide to wade into this King character and his people. It'll be easy to say that Hondo will never forget the day those two came to town."  
  
"Chip." Gadget says softly placing her hand on the chipmunks shoulder. "Is there anything you can do?"  
  
"I might be able to talk sense to Alicia, but you know how Alex gets. There'll be nothing I could do to rein him in. King and his people will be like wheat before the scythe."  
  
"God help them." Foxglove says in a tiny voice. "God help them all."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"This King character's right about one thing, Lishi." Alex says shaking the crumpled message in his fist. "It's my own arrogance that caused this situation. I came down here and started getting in people's faces and now Rebecca is paying the price."  
  
"Alex, you were just trying to protect your family. No one can fault you for that."  
  
"I sure as hell can. I should have checked out things a little more carefully. I'm getting sloppy, Lishi. I've spent all this time chopping at the tentacles instead of striking at the head. I'm beginning to think that being with the Rangers has softened me."  
  
"Damn you Alexander P. Fairmont. Don't you even look in that direction!" Alicia says angrily. "The Rangers have been the best thing that's happened to your sorry butt in years! They've helped to make you whole again."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But nothing!" Alicia grabs her lover be the shoulders and looks him square in the eyes. "Okay, so you've made a mistake. Your enemy is a little bolder than you figured. Alexander, you are not perfect. No one is."  
  
"But...Rebecca..."  
  
"She's a neo bat Alex, as are we. You feel bad because it was your order that put her into harm's way. You're the one that's in command right now and you issued the right orders. You figured like I did that if anything they would try to come after Chip since he's the weakest of us right now. As you told me, Rebecca has more than proven herself to all of us that she can handle herself. From what Gadget told us our little one didn't go down easy either."  
  
Alicia's expression suddenly softens and she hugs Alex tightly. "Now, big guy." She says resting her head against his chest. "What you we going to do to get our little wonder back?"  
  
"First and most important I've got to find out where this slug hides out. Believe me he's gonna want to keep Rebecca close to him. She's his life insurance policy and I'm willing to bet her life that he'll do nothing to her even if I start putting the screws to his organization. Besides I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well."  
  
"Tricks?" the she-bat says looking up into Alex's eyes.  
  
"I used to live here, Lishi. As you probably gathered by now I wasn't exactly a choirboy. I've got to find out if a few old friends are still living around here. If so, I've got a weapon I can use." Alex replies with a devilish grin and a wink.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
An hour later the two neo bats return to Chip's room. Reading both of his teammates faces, Chip has pretty much figured out their decision.  
  
"You decided to go forward with this, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes we have, but not with the blunder bust tactics you might suspect." Alex answers. "I know a few people in town that probably will be willingly to help out."  
  
Chip's attending doctor, a middle-aged gray squirrel, enters the room after the neo bat couple.  
  
"Doctor Heywood!" Chip says with some surprise. "What are you doing here at this hour?"  
  
"Your colleague here got in touch with me at my home and requested that I come in and give you an examination." The doctor replies.  
  
"What the heck for?" Chip says as Dr. Heywood begins his examination.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that you're strong enough to be moved out of here tonight." Alex answers.  
  
"And why would I want to leave the hospital tonight?" asks Chip, the irritation rising in his voice.  
  
Alex smiles at the chipmunk as he replies. "It's not a matter of what you want to do, Maplewood. It's a matter of what's necessary."  
  
"Necessary?"  
  
"I want you to stay at the ranch. The good doctor here has graciously agreed to look after you there. So what's the verdict doc? How's our hot headed chipmunk leader?"  
  
"He'll do fine, Mr. Fairmont as long as he takes it easy. Is there someone at the residence that can help out with things?" Dr. Heywood says looking over Chip's medical charts.  
  
"My mom's a retired registered nurse. She's agreed to look after him."  
  
The doctor looks up from the chart and eyes Alex. "Fairmont..." he says absently. "Your mother wouldn't happen to be Daphne Fairmont, would she?"  
  
"One and the same, doctor."  
  
"Well, my apprehension level just dropped a few points on this. Your mother was one of the best nurses I've ever had. She left to raise her family some years ago."  
  
"I hate to interrupt this admiration society but I don't remember even being asked about this, Alex!" the Ranger leader pipes in.  
  
"I'm not surprised, considering that I never asked for your approval. After what happened this evening I'm not leaving you here. I feel that this institution has suffered enough already."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But me no buts, I'm still acting field leader here. I feel you can be better protected at the ranch. So you're being moved there tonight. End of discussion."  
  
Chip simply sits there with his mouth hanging agape as Alex turns away from him and addresses Gadget.  
  
"You feeling well enough to help our boy here get ready, little one?"  
  
"Not a problem, big bat." The mouse response saluting her friend.  
  
"Okay people let's move it outta here. Dr. Heywood I really appreciate your help in speeding things along here. You're a real trooper."  
  
"My pleasure, Mr. Fairmont. To be perfectly honest with you the staff will be somewhat relieved to see Mr. Maplewood check out. Things haven't been this exciting around here in decades."  
  
"What can I say, doctor. We make an impression wherever we go." Turning around Alex addresses the still stunned Chip. "Shake your tail, Maplewood. I plan on being out of here within the next twenty minutes. So move it, soldier."  
  
Chip just sits dumbfounded as Alex leaves closing the door behind him. Gadget then helps him to his feet and begins to help him out of his hospital gown.  
  
"He's got a lot of nerve." Chip says finally finding his voice again. "Where does he get off issuing me orders?"  
  
"Welllll." Gadget begins with a little giggle. "You did say that he was in charge while you were laid up, Chip."  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"As you said, the leadership role comes naturally to our big friend. And you know as well as I do that he's only looking out for you." Gadget says while retrieving Chip's bomber jacket from the room's wardrobe. Returning to the chipmunk she helps him to slowly put it on. "Careful now, Chipper. You don't want to pull your stitches loose." She then helps him from behind to get his left arm into the jacket's sleeve. As the chipmunk gingerly shrugs the rest of the way into his jacket he is surprised to feel Gadget's arms around his waist.  
  
"G-Gadget? Are you alright?" the chipmunk queries somewhat nervously.  
  
"I'm fine, Chip." The blonde mouse replies somewhat dreamily. She rests her chin on Chips left shoulder and nuzzles his cheek with hers. Chip finds himself responding in kind to Gadget's emotional display.  
  
"What brought this on, Gadget?" Chip asks in a gentle voice.  
  
"This has been coming on for a long time Mr. Maplewood. It took Twitch's words to make my realize that I could lose you at anytime or you me. This is a dangerous line of work we're in Chip Maplewood and I want you to know how I feel towards you."  
  
Chip turns and faces Gadget and there they stand locked in a now mutual embrace. Staring nose to nose into each other's eyes. Then, as though through some unspoken agreement, mouse and chipmunk share their first kiss. For those few brief moments it is as though the world has stopped spinning on its axis and time has stood still. It is only when their lips part that they become aware of the world again. In particular, they become aware of the large neo bat standing in the doorway. For some reason, which escapes both of them, they do not break their embrace in Alex's presence. They watch as a broad grin creeps across the big bat's scarred features. He simply looks at them with understanding eyes.  
  
"C'mon you crazy kids. Let's get outta here." Alex says turning to leave.  
  
"Alex?" Chip and Gadget call out as one.  
  
"Don't worry. I didn't see a thing." Alex says with a chuckle.  
  
It is then that Chip, although leaning on Gadget, realizes that walking is a little more difficult than he thought it was going to be. Seeing this Alex effortlessly scoops up the chipmunk and carries him down the corridor to the elevator.  
  
"This is so embarrassing." Chip says with a scowl.  
  
Alex looks down at the chipmunk in his arms. "What's the matter, Chipper?" he coos as if speaking to a child. "Don't you want your Uncle Alex to carry you?"  
  
At this Gadget erupts in a fit of laughter. Chip looks at Alex, barely able to contain his own laughter and says, "Ah shaddup."   
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Time: 11:10 am. Two days into Twitch's abduction.  
Place: Basement apartment in one of Hondo's shadier neighborhoods.  
  
A heavy pounding on the door jars one Ramon Ramirez out of a sound sleep. At first the large rat just lies on his bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
**Who the hell could that be at this hour? Maybe if I ignore it..."  
  
Suddenly, as if the person knocking has read his mind, the pound increases in intensity. Ramon watches as the door seems to actually rattle in its frame.  
  
**WHOA!! What's this guy knocking with...a sledgehammer?**  
  
As Ramirez heads for the door he shouts. "HOLD YOUR WATER WILL YA!! I'M COMING!!"  
  
Peering through the door's peephole the rat is perplexed to see only a small female bat standing on the other side. **Kid must have mighty heavy wings.** He thinks to himself as he unlocks the door.  
  
"How does a sweet little thing like you knock so har...."  
  
The big rat's words die in his throat as a .357 is shoved into his snout. Ramon looks passed the gun's large bore into the scarred features of the bat holding the gun.  
  
"W-Who the hell are you?" Ramirez questions as he is forced back into his apartment.  
  
"Why Ramon, have I changed that much?"  
  
The rodent stares at the large bat's face for a few moments and then recognition plays over his features.  
  
"F-Fox? Fox is that you under those scars?"  
  
"How's it goin', Ratmirez?" Alex says putting his gun away.  
  
"Fox, you son of a twisted bat. Let me look at you." Ramon looks the neo bat up and down. "So you're the one that's been causing such an uproar around here. Who're you little friends?"  
  
"This here is my little sister Foxglove and her boyfriend Dale." Alex replies stepping aside so Ramon can see them.  
  
"So you're Foxglove." Ramon states with a wide smile. "You're the little one who turned my boy here honest."  
  
"Honest?" Foxglove questions looking at her brother.  
  
"Come now, little one. I'm sure that you've figured out that I wasn't an angel. I used to run with Ramon here. Together we ran a the most feared youth gang on this side of town."  
  
"Hey, that means that you were..."  
  
"A juvenile delinquent" Alex interjects, completing Dale's statement. "I think that's why I understand the criminal mind a bit better than our fearless leader. To combat a criminal, you sometimes have to able to think like a criminal."  
  
"Answer me this Fox. Why did you have your sister stand in front of the door?"  
  
"Now Ramon, would you have opened the door if you saw me standing there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Just as I thought, however knowing you I'd figure if there were a pretty girl there you'd open the door and be all smiles while you were doing it. That would save me and you the trouble of a wrecked door."  
  
"Gotta admit, you had me figured." Eyeing Alex, Ramon pipes in with another question. "Where in the hell did you pick up the extra hardware?"  
  
"Long story, Ramon. I'll tell about it sometime."  
  
"Okay, fair enough. On to the next question. What brings you to my humble abode after all these years?"  
  
"I need your help, old friend. How many of the old gang is still around?"  
  
"A few."  
  
"Good. Have you heard anything about a kidnapping at the hospital last evening?"  
  
"Yeah. Did you have something to do with that, Fox?"  
  
"No, not directly anyway. The person kidnapped was a little neo bat that's very special to me. King is holding her hostage to keep me from squeezing his people. The bastard's got me handcuffed right now. If I do nothing, he'll browbeat my family off their land. If I step on his people, he might kill his hostage. So that's where you guys come in. I need you and the others to keep your noses in the air and ears to the ground. If at all possible find out where the hostage is being held."  
  
"No problem, bro. This little senorita who's being held hostage, you called her a neo bat. Is that what you are now?"  
  
"Nothing gets by you, does it?" Alex replies clapping a big hand on the rat's shoulder.  
  
"I'll keep my ears open, Fox. That's how I've stayed alive so long. You also said that she's special to you. Now there's something I haven't heard you say since this little one with born." Ramon says motioning towards Foxglove.  
  
"Well, things change you old sewer dweller. Have your people also keep an eye out for her. She'll look like me but she'll only be as big as Foxglove here. King will almost certainly keep her under wraps but she's very resourceful and she just might get away from him."  
  
"Okay Fox, we'll be on the look out. I take it you'll be out at your uncle's ranch?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How's the old outlaw doin' these days?"  
  
"As ornery as ever. Why don't you come out for a visit while I'm here. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."  
  
"And he'll be the only one that will be. If your mom gets a hold of me she'll probably kick the crap outta me."  
  
"She just might at that." Alex says with a smile that suddenly fades. "Yo Ramon, all kidding aside. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. Thanks big rat, you always were a stand up guy."  
  
With that the two old friends embrace and then Alex leaves with his two charges in tow. Feeling a tap on his right forearm, Alex looks down at Dale.  
  
"Can I call you Fox?" the chipmunk asks with a wide smile.  
  
Alex chuckles at the chipmunk's child-like innocence and replies, "You know, I can see why Foxy loves you so much. You've got this quality about you that's kinda hard to explain." Reaching out Alex puts his big hand around Dale's shoulder. "In answer to your question, little buddy. Yeah, I don't see why not. I've always been kinda partial to it."  
  
Foxglove looks over at the bat and chipmunk and smiles. "You know I'm quite a lucky girl."  
  
"How so sweet stuff?" Dales asks reaching out and hugging the little bat to him.  
  
"It's just that my big brother and my boyfriend seem to get along just fine. Not many girls with older brothers can say that ya know."  
  
"That's true Foxy, but me and Alex happen to be two extraordinary guys. Isn't that right, Fox?" Dale says turning to Alex.  
  
"You got that right, buddy." Alex replies with a laugh.  
  
"What are you going to do now, Alex?" Foxglove asks.  
  
"There's nothing I can do, Foxy. I've got to back off for a while and let King think that he's got me under his thumb. Sooner or later he or his men will get careless and open their mouths about it in public." As he kneels down and Dale climbs on his back grasping him about his neck.  
  
"And then what, big brother?" questions Foxglove as she limbers up to take flight.  
  
"And then, I start breaking heads." The big bat replies with a snarl as he takes to the sky with Dale on his back and his sister following close behind.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Time: 6:30 am. Three days into Twitch's abduction.  
Place: The Fairmont Ranch.  
  
Little Foxglove is disturbed from her light slumber by the sound of grunting coming from the side of the house. Her curiosity piqued, she pads quietly out the room she shares with Violet, down the corridor to a window that looks out onto the side yard. There she finds Alex in the middle of one of his morning workouts.  
  
The young chiropteran watches in fascination as a bat better than twice her size moves with a speed and grace that she could never hope to match. She watches as he wields Draco as though it were his katana. She remembers her father telling her just how heavy that sword was and she all the more amazed by her how easily her brother's uses the large blade.  
  
Her curiosity then drives her further down the hall to the side door. Quietly opening the portal she is somewhat shocked to see the big bat's head snap quickly in her direction. His penetrating gaze is quite unnerving to the youngster. She feels that perhaps she's disturbed him in some way. She starts to turn away when Alex's calls to her.  
  
"Hey Little Foxglove, hope I didn't wake you with my little exercise."  
  
"I-I-It's just that..." the little bat stammers.  
  
"I just that you're not quite use to the change in your sleep habits." Alex finishes for her.  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"C'mon out here and sit with me. I feel funny shouting across the yard like this."  
  
Timidly almost cautiously the little bat makes her way toward her much larger sibling. Standing next to him she looks up at the tower of flesh, fur and bio-metal that is her brother. She watches as his features soften and he motions toward a nearby bench. Sitting down she watches as Alex puts the massive Draco back into its sheath. He then turns to her and asks softly.  
  
"You're afraid of me, aren't you?"  
  
"Well, maybe just a little. Sorry." She replies in the tiniest of voices.  
  
"That's okay, little one. It doesn't hurt my feelings that you're afraid of me. Foxglove was afraid of me the first time we met."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. Tell me. What is it about me that frightens you?"  
  
"Well, for one. You're so big. You're even bigger than Daddy."  
  
Alex chuckles and that seems to relax his sister somewhat. "Can't help you there, sweetheart. I'm a hybrid."  
  
"Hybrid?"  
  
"That means that two different kinds of bats came together to produce me. You see precious." Alex says lifting his little sister onto his knee. "My birth mother was one half flying fox and that makes me one quarter. It was when I became a teenager that I began to show my flying fox attributes and grew larger than most bats around here."  
  
"Alex, why did you leave?"  
  
"Now there's a straight forward question. I was angry at the world back then. You see little one, my mother didn't love me like your mom loves you. She sort of saw me as a hindrance in her life. She and dad made a mistake and I was it in her eyes. Do you understand, honey?"  
  
"I think so but you still haven't answered my question. Why did you leave?"  
  
**Boy kids are sure sharp these days.** "Okay. Let's just say I was young, arrogant and stupid. I blamed dad for how I was treated by my mother. Now Daisy just happened to get caught in the crossfire of that anger. She was always good to me. Probably better than I deserved."  
  
"Is that why you call her, Mom?"  
  
"Yup. In all the ways that count she's my mother. I was really lucky that they both took me back into the family after the way I acted. Good enough answer for you?"  
  
"Yup." The pup says with a smile, her bright green eyes flashing in the early morning light. She then hops down from Alex's lap and flaps her wings. "C'mon, let's go flying. Foxglove told me that you're a real good flyer."  
  
"I guess you could say that I know my way around the sky." Alex says standing and unfurling his impressive wingspan.  
  
"Wow!" The little bat says. "You look even bigger with your wings out."  
  
"Big and scary?"  
  
"Well." She says looking down at her feet. "Not that scary now."  
  
"I'll take that as a sign of progress. Now, let's fly."  
  
Little Foxglove takes off first with her brother following close behind. As the two bats climb skyward a mother smiles and wipes away tears of joy.  
  
**Good for you, Alexander. You've noticed your sister's apprehension toward you and you've taken steps to alleviate it.**  
  
Redrawing the curtains, Daphne turns away from the window. Placing her wingtips to her chest she smiles as more tears fall.  
  
**And in all the ways that count, you have always been my son, Alex.**   
  
Chapter Eight  
A Break In The Case  
  
The feelings that I hide behind.  
Sometimes reality's unkind.  
The nightmares come for me at night.  
I dread the long and lonely nights.  
Ozzy Osbourne "Gets Me Through"  
  
  
After nearly five days of waiting to hear something on Twitch's abduction, Alexander Fairmont is beginning to climb the walls. The big neo has become moody, short tempered and generally unpleasant to be around.  
  
"Wow." Dale says looking back over his shoulder as he enters the kitchen. "I know this thing is eating at Alex but he's becoming a real bear."  
  
"Oh my. Don't tell me he snapped at you too." Foxglove says.  
  
"Let's put it this way. If I hadn't gotten out when I did. I'd probably wouldn't have a tail right now."  
  
"I'm not a psychiatrist but I'd say that the big guy's closing himself off from us. His mannerisms are reverting back to what they were when we first met." Gadget says. Then turning to Alex's albino companion the mouse asks. "What do you think, Alicia?"  
  
"Alexander's never been good at waiting on someone else. He wants to get out there and hit something but he has no target. What we're witnessing is his pent up frustration. Twitch has become very special to him. More so than he's willing to admit to even himself."  
  
"Think I see what he meant." Gadget utters to the room.  
  
"Excuse me." Alicia says looking at the blonde inventor.  
  
"When he went to see Chip about taking over the reins he told him that despite his best efforts we all had managed to get under his skin. He said he didn't want to lead people that he cared about."  
  
"That was his problem during the war." Alicia interjects. "He cared too much for the people under his command."  
  
"But Alicia. How can you possibly care 'too much'?" Foxglove questions.  
  
"In war it's not such a good idea to care too much. Especially when you're an officer. There are times when you have to knowingly order people to their deaths. I tried to tell your brother this but he wouldn't listen. He found it next to impossible to distance himself from his men. They loved him for it but when one of them would be killed, it was like a bit of him died. I've seen him openly sob after heavy losses but he would suck it up and be ready for the next mission."  
  
"So that's what's eating at the big guy." Dale comments.  
  
"The Rangers have become his new family and he feels he's responsible for us all. This will either make him stronger or it could eventually break him. From speaking with him I know that Twitch has become more than just a teammate to him. I know I've started to think of Rebecca as a daughter."  
  
"You mean the Iron Bat..." Dale begins.  
  
"None of you heard this from me you understand?" Alicia says in a very low whisper.  
  
"He's taken a big step toward healing." Gadget says in amazement. "He's actually willing to let someone stand along side his daughters."  
  
"It's not so amazing if you think about it, gang." Foxglove pipes in.  
  
"I don't follow you, Foxy."  
  
"It's simple Gadget. We've all seen him slowly let us into his life. He's all but adopted you as a sister."  
  
To this line of logic, the young inventor nods her agreement.  
  
"Next, he allows Alicia to become his, shall we say significant other. She now stands along side his lost Midnight."  
  
To this the big she-bat nods her agreement.  
  
"It was only logical that he'd begin to have paternal feelings toward Rebecca. He's worked closely with her and is very proud of her achievements. As you were describing her fight at the hospital I could practically hear his heart swell with pride. Now, even if the big dummy won't admit it to himself, she now stands beside his lost daughters. He's filling the holes in his soul with those around him. He told me that the past is just that...the past. He said he's looked back long enough and it was time to look to the future."  
  
The three other Rangers stare at the little bat in mute amazement. Foxglove has always been the quietest of the group. Seldom volunteering to enter group discussions for fear of saying the wrong thing. But here she has pretty much summed up her brother's feelings with one simple and flawless line of logic.  
  
"Foxglove Fairmont." Gadget says with a warm smile. "You are indeed a wonder."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Sitting up and reading in bed, Chip has actually been enjoying his convalescence at the Fairmont ranch. He's had plenty of time to spent with Gadget and his hostess has turned out to be the best nurse on the planet. Her attentiveness is comparable to that which he would receive from his own mother. He allows his mind to wander from his book and he wonders how things are with his teammates today. Looking at the clock on his bed stand the chipmunk sees that it's about time for Gadget's daily report. As if in answer to this thought a soft knock is heard.  
  
"Come in." Chip says softly in answer to the knock.  
  
To his surprise it isn't Gadget who enters but...  
  
"Alex?!" Chip says in shock and then quickly regaining his composure says, "C'mon in big bat. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you boss munk. I know that I'm a very poor substitute for Gadget but..." Alex bites off his statement as his looks nervously down at the floor.  
  
"This waiting is really getting to you, isn't it?" Chip ventures.  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe." Alex response is almost a sigh of relief. "I'm climbing the walls around here."  
  
"Yeah, Gadget's told me that it's making you a little testy."  
  
"Testy? Leave it to my little mouse sister to put a nice face on things. Boss munk I've been crankier than I one-eyed snake lately. I think I've managed to alienate just about everybody. I'm telling you that if there isn't a break in this thing soon, I'm gonna lose my freakin' mind."  
  
"You've got to hang in there, big bat. If your informant is as good as you told me, he'll come through for you."  
  
"How do you do it, Chip?" Alex asks in a pleading tone.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Lead a group of people you're so close to. How in the world do you do it?"  
  
"I know what you're going through, believe me. It's not easy being the one responsible for the lives of your teammates. Knowing that if you mess up, someone might not walk away from it."  
  
Alex sits heavily on the foot of the bed and the wooden frame groans under the neo bat's considerable weight. Chip watches silently as his teammate and now co-leader holds his head in his hands. The chipmunk now witnesses how this seemingly cold and merciless individual is agonizing over his command decision. Chip knows that the big bat wants nothing more than to have a target to vent his anger and frustration. He also knows that not having said target these feelings have turned inward and are consuming the neo.  
  
"When's the last time you've slept?" Chip ventures.  
  
Alex sighs and runs a hand through his long, dark brown hair. "Two...two and a half days ago if memory serves."  
  
"You should try and get some sleep, big guy. You know if you don't your nanites will perform a forced shutdown."  
  
Alex turns to Chip with a weak smile. "I see you've gone over my specs with Trackball. You know about my built in safeguards?"  
  
"You're one of my teammates. I make it my business to how much one of my team can take without breaking. You're tough Alex. Tougher than the next ten of us but you're not indestructible. You'll be no good to Rebecca if you push yourself too hard and have a physical breakdown."  
  
Lacing his fingers behind his head, Alex reclines across the foot of the bed and stares up at the ceiling.  
  
"Chip, what if I'm wrong about this?" Alex asks without taking his eyes off the ceiling. "I don't think that I can handle losing someone else that's close to me. Boss munk, if anything happens to her I really think I'll lose it entirely."  
  
Chip realizes once again that the big neo bat is again unburdening himself to him. He realizes that he is the only one in the group, other than Alicia, that he shares his self doubts with.  
  
"Don't even entertain thoughts like that, Alex." Chip says, trying to sound reassuring.  
  
Without taking his eyes off the ceiling, Alex continues. "I'm talking put me in a straightjacket, put a bullet in my brain and put me out of my misery lose it."  
  
To this Chip has no reply. He can only stare at the bat stretched out at his feet. He watches as Alex's eyes glisten and a single tear tracks down his fur and into the bed covers. Then the big bat's eyes slowly close and he mutters, "What if I'm wrong?" The chipmunk watches as his friend's breathing becomes deep and regular as sleep takes Alex in its embrace.  
  
A soft knock comes at the door and Chip starts slightly at the sound. A moment later, Gadget pokes her head in. "I just came in to see...oh!" she says on seeing the sleeping neo bat. "Good, he's finally asleep. Was it a system shutdown?"  
  
"It could have been, after all he's been up for almost three days straight. Gadget, he was so different from what we're use to seeing. The only word I can think of to describe it is vulnerable. He's worried sick that he might have made the wrong decision regarding Rebecca's abduction."  
  
"Well Mr. Maplewood, we all have our moments of self-doubt. Am willing to bet that even you have had that problem from time to time."  
  
The chipmunk gives the mouse a sidelong glance and a smile. "C'mon." he says. "I feel like going into the living room for a while. Let's leave Alex to sleep in peace."  
  
The two rodents needn't have worried about disturbing Alex's slumber. For a forced system shutdown sleep is more like going into a light coma than falling asleep. In order to affect repairs and upgrades his nanite repair crew will force the big bat to shutdown after 72 hours of sustained wakefulness or less if it's perceived that he is under undue stress. They cannot, however force a shutdown if Alex is in midst of a mission. In this case it was determined that there was no threat and that stress levels had nearly reached the breaking point. His nanites then pumped what amounts to a bio-mechanical sedative into his bloodstream. This concoction powers down the neo bat's implants and they in turn put his biological systems into a sleep state.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Sometime later, Alex is groggily aware of someone shaking him and calling his name. Slowly the big neo tries to claw his way back to consciousness. He recognizes the voice to be that of Foxglove but pulling himself out of a force systems shutdown sleep has never been an easy thing.  
  
"C'mon, big bat! Snap out of it!" Foxglove shouts all the while shaking her sleeping sibling violently. She watches as her brother's eyelids flutter, then open. The little bat recoils a bit at the sight that greets her eyes. Alex's eyes are open but they are rolled back in his head and all she sees is the yellow of his eyeballs. Regaining her composure, Foxglove resumes in her efforts to awaken her brother. "C'mon you big goof, wake up!" Finally her brother's eyes roll into their proper position and she watches as his pupils expand and contract as they try to bring to world into focus. Finally they train on her and life seems to return to them as once again they fall back under their owner's control.  
  
"Hey, little bat. How long was I out?" Alex says as he sits up and then rises from the bed.   
  
Foxglove watches as he stretches and yawns. His wings unfurl and flutter behind him. "About six hours or so but that's not important now. Your friend Ramon is on his way here. He says he's got someone who might know where Rebecca is."  
  
Turning toward his sister, Alex seems to come fully awake at this news. "Good old Ratmirez, I knew he'd come through for me." Again the bat stretches his massive frame and yawns. "Man I really hate these forced system shutdowns. I always feel like I've been hibernating for a month when I come out of one of them."  
  
"Then maybe you'll listen to us the next time we tell you to get some sleep." Foxglove says with a bit of a scolding tone to her voice.  
  
Alex looks at his sister with a half smile as he moves toward her. Then as he passes her he playfully shoves her onto the bed and leaves the room without a word. Foxglove giggles as she watches him walk down the long hall toward the living room.  
  
"Hey you big bully, wait for me."  
  
Entering the living room, Alex is greeted by his fellow Rangers.  
  
"Hey everyone, look who's back amongst the waking." Monterey says in his usual boisterous tone.  
  
"How are you feeling, lover?" questions Alicia.  
  
"A little groggy but other than that pretty good." Alex replies.  
  
"You had us worried big guy." Gadget says from her seat beside Chip. "You really shouldn't push yourself like that. After all even you need sleep."  
  
"Okay, Mom. I promise I won't do that again." The big bat says with a chuckle. "You know I've come from being a bat that had a birth mother that really didn't care about him to one with four females taking over the job." He scans the faces around him, smiles and continues. "Life is good again."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Answering the knock at the door, Daphne is faced with a large rat escorting two mice.  
  
"Good evening Mrs. Fairmont." Ramon says somewhat sheepishly.  
  
"Good evening Ramon." Comes Daphne's ice tipped reply. "You'll find Alex and the others in the living room."  
  
"Thank you." Ramon responds with a slight bow. **Damn, that was pleasant.**  
  
Driving the two mice before him, Ramon enters the spacious Fairmont living room. The two mice (one male, one female) scan the assembled group with expressions of distain on their faces.  
  
"What's the story on these two, bro'?" questions Alex motioning toward the two mice.  
  
"My sources tell me that either one or both of these guys have been mouthing off around town how their friends have put the squeeze on a certain bat."  
  
"What if we have? You wouldn't dare do anything to us." The young male snarls at the room.  
  
"What's your name, fella?" Chip asks in an even tone.  
  
"What's it to ya, chipmunk?" the mouse spits back.  
  
"Nothing actually but it's better than shouting 'hey you'. My name's Chip."  
  
The young mouse considers the chipmunk seated before him and with a sigh replies, "Robert. My name's Robert."  
  
"See how easy that was." Chip says with an easy smile. "And what about your friend. What's her name?"  
  
"Rachel." The female answers in a small but lovely voice.  
  
"Good." Chip continues. He jerks a thumb over in Alex's direction. "You see that big fella seated over there?"  
  
The two rodents look at the big neo but don't answer.  
  
"Well, of course you see him, after all he's pretty hard to miss. Anyway, his name is Alexander P. Fairmont and right now it's a fair bet that he wants to do all sorts of nasty things to you."  
  
To accentuate Chip's words, Alex stands and pulls himself to his full height. All the while glaring at the two mice. Rachel actually jumps behind her companion.  
  
"Cuts quite an imposing figure, doesn't he?" Chip says with a lopsided grin. "Now, I think it's in your best interest to tell us what you know. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"You can go take a flying leap at a rolling doughnut! We ain't telling you nothin'! That big freak don't scare me!"  
  
Alex advances on the young couple, his green eyes hard as flint. The big bat can smell the fear that extrudes from the two mice. Rachel is now visibly cowering behind her friend. Robert, to his credit, puts up a brave front.  
  
"I don't scare you, huh." Alex rumbles. "Listen kid. All I want you to do is tell me a story."  
  
"Story?"  
  
"Yeah. Tell me a story about a pretty little neo bat with golden fur. Tell me a story about where she's been taken. Tell me these things and you're both free to go."  
  
"And what if I don't?"  
  
Alex takes another step forward and stands towering over the couple.  
  
"Then things will get very unpleasant for you."  
  
"Like I said, you don't scare me. You and your friends can all get stuffed. I'm not tellin' you...AIIIEEEE!!!"  
  
The young mouse falls backward against his female companion clutching at his head as a result from being plucked there by Alex's large metallic finger. Regaining some of his composure the mouse again confronts Alex. A large bruise beginning to show beneath his light brown fur above his right eye.  
  
"That was just a love tap kid. Now I want to hear my story."  
  
"You can go spit ya son of a MMPPPHHH"  
  
This time the 'love tap' is a backhanded pop to the mouth. The type a parent might deliver to disobedient child. The offending rodent drops to his knees while clutching his mouth.  
  
"You watch your language in my family's home you little punk!"  
  
"You've no right to do this!" shouts Rachel as she tries to comfort her friend. "Who do you think you are abducting people off the...OOWWW!!!"  
  
Rachel's tirade is cut short by a pluck to her left ear. Both Gadget and Monterey wince at this action. The young female doubles over on her knees holding her bruised ear. Alex looms over the two of them.  
  
"No right. NO RIGHT! NO RIGHT!!" Alex snarls. "Your crumb friends snatched someone special to me. And damn it to hell...I...want...her...BACK!!"  
  
Reaching down the big neo bat snatches both mice up by their throats and lifts them effortlessly to his eye level. His next words are growled more than spoken.  
  
"Understand this. There are things far worse in this world than death. You will give me the information I want or you will find out that it can be more terrible to live than it is to die. I'll kill you slow. How slow you may ask. Tell you what, think in days. I'm an expert at inflicting pain. I'll take you to the threshold of death and then snatch you back. Now, where's the girl?"  
  
"King will kill me if I tell you." Robert says around the blood in his mouth.  
  
"And I'll kill you if you don't. Look here boy! King isn't your immediate problem. I am!"  
  
"Please Mr. Fairmont. Don't kill us." Rachel pleads as she looks into Alex's cold, green eyes. Tears begin to flow as she realizes that there is no mercy to be found there. "For God's sake Bobby tell him what you know. I don't want to die for this."  
  
That statement tells Alex what he wants to know. He immediately drops the young female and concentrates on the male.  
  
"Yeah. Tell me a story Bobby. Tell me while you still can. Where's the girl?"  
  
The young mouse's eyes begin to bulge as he feels his airway start to constrict under the pressure of Alex's closing hand.  
  
"Where's the girl?"  
  
The metal fingers grip tighter and the mouse begins to gasp and gag. He begins to pound and scratch at the bio-metal appendage holding him but to no avail. Rachel rises and starts pummeling the big bat with her tiny fists.  
  
"Let him go, please!"  
  
Alex pays no heed to her ineffectual attack. His fingers tighten further.  
  
"Where's the girl?" he growls again.  
  
"Dammit Bobby, just tell him! King's not going to survive a confrontation with this guy any way. Tell him, pleeease!"   
  
The young male's body starts to convulse and his eyes start to roll back into his head.  
  
"Where's the girl?"  
  
Chip is just about to intervene when the mouse relents.  
  
"I-I-I'll talk. P-Please I'll tell you what you want to know." The young mouse manages to squeak out from his constricted trachea. He feels the unrelenting pressure around his throat ease as Alex sets him back down on his feet. The mouse's knees buckle, however and he falls into Rachel's arms gasping for life giving air.  
  
"Catch you breath boy and talk to me. Talk straight with me, because if you try shining me on I'll find you and we'll finish this." Alex says in deadly earnest as he looms over the young couple.  
  
"Bobby...Bobby are you all right?" Rachel asks looking her friend over. She can see the nasty bruises beginning to form on Robert's neck. Somehow, without knowing a lot about him, Rachel realizes that Alex could have easily crushed she and her friend's throat with ease. Looking up from her kneeling position she once more gazes into those green eyes and feels a shiver run through her very being. "Tell him, Bobby. Tell him where she is so we can go home.  
  
Looking at his girlfriend through pained eyes, Robert sighs and turns to Alex. "He's hold up at the old abandoned human farm just outside of Hondo. From what I know, the girl's there with him."  
  
Alex squats down to look the young male in the eye. The mouse, unable to meet the staring glare of the bat's eyes, averts his gaze elsewhere.  
  
"I'm warning you boy. You better not be handing me a load of shinola." Alex rumbles.  
  
"N-N-No sir. I'm being straight with you. Please can we leave now?" the young mouse says visibly trembling.  
  
"Not just yet, Bobby."  
  
Both of the youngsters faces fall at this.  
  
"I'm leaving nothing to chance on this." Alex says rising to his feet. "I can't run the risk of you having a change of heart and alerting your friends. So you two will be remaining here until Rebecca is safely under my wing."  
  
As the two youngsters huddle together with dejected expressions on their faces, Alex turns to leave. Stopping in mid stride he turns back towards the mice. Feeling his eyes on them they look up and this time the eyes aren't so cold.  
  
"Ya know, you don't particularly strike me as being such bad kids. You want a bit of free advice?" The two young mice simply stare back in response. "Get yourself a better class of friends." Then he turns to the big she-bat. "Time to suit up, big girl."  
  
Chapter Nine  
Assault On The Castle  
  
  
"Oh, this makes me so nervous." Foxglove says wringing her wingtips.  
  
"What are they doing in there?" Daphne questions as she also wrings her wingtips.  
  
"Now I see where you get that habit, Foxy." Dale says trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"What habit?"  
  
"That habit."  
  
The little bat looks at her wingtips and then at her mother. Daphne returns her daughter's gaze and both giggle at Dale's observation.  
  
"Like mother, like daughter." Daphne says smiling.  
  
"That's my cutie. Always trying to alleviate a tense situation with a little humor."  
  
"I try my best."  
  
The assembled group hears the door to Alex's room open. They can hear the sound of the big neo bat's heavy boots on the wooden floor as he approaches the living area. Daphne draws in a shocked breath as the two neos come into view. There, before her, stands her eldest child sheathed in black Kevlar body armor and armed to the teeth. A look of grim determination etched on his scarred visage.  
  
It is Alicia, however, that garners the lion's share of the attention. Normally with her snow white fur and cheerful demeanor she is the antithesis of her more somber companion. Now however, looking into her eyes the group sees the same deadly determination to see the job through. The bulk of her white fur is concealed beneath an outfit as black as a patch of midnight. Whatever fur that isn't covered has been darkened by a water based dye thus making it easier for her to move in the dark unseen. Even her katana's hilt has been sheathed in the same black material to cut down on detection. Unlike Alex, who resembles a walking arsenal, Alicia travels light depending more on stealth than brute force. Besides the weapon from which she derives her codename, she carries a short katana along with several short, dart-like throwing knives. On her right hip is an odd looking device that resembles nothing else if not a miniature flying saucer. In its dome are four small apertures but other than that the device is quite featureless.   
  
"It's time for us to go to work." Alex growls. "I'm counting on you guys to keep these two here. It's gonna be a tough enough job without King being forewarned."  
  
"You mean we're not coming along on this?" Monty questions.  
  
"This is gonna be rough with a capital 'R'. These guys will be armed to the teeth. Besides you didn't bring any of your equipment along."  
  
"Now hold it right there, mate." The big Australian mouse rumbles. "Rebecca is a member of our team. That makes her important to us, too."  
  
"I realize that Monty but Alicia and I will be homing in on her implants and you guys can't..."  
  
In the instant that he voices this, Alex realizes that he's made a mistake. The big bat groans inwardly as Foxglove's face lights up.  
  
"I can home in on her just as well as you and Alicia can." Foxglove says with her wings set on her hips.  
  
"There you have it, big bat." Monty comments with a smile. "With all the commotion you and Alicia here will be creating. It should be easy for us to slip in relatively unnoticed."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You know Fox, we've been getting in and out of bad situations long before you came along." Dale says matter of factly.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't do any good if I ordered you to stay behind?"  
  
Alex's teammates simply stare back at him.  
  
"I didn't think it would. You're right Dale. You have been doing this before I came along. Sorry if I've insulted you." Alex turns to his large, former gang member. "Alright then. Ramon keep an eye on these two for me. Okay?"  
  
"No problem, Fox. You guys just take care. From what I hear that place is like a fortress."  
  
"Yeah, that may be so but it isn't protected by a disciplined army. From what I've seen King's troops are nothing more than street muscle. Hit them hard enough and they'll break." Alex turns his attention back to his teammates. "Listen up team. This will be a two prong attack. You'll be going in with Lishi. If you should become separated from her you'll have to rely on Foxy to lead you to Rebecca."  
  
"And were will you be during all of this?" Chip asks from his seat.  
  
"Me? I'll be doing what I do best. My primary mission is to draw them out so the others can search the place easier. I've enough weapons and ammo to take down Rhode Island. King won't harm Rebecca as long as he thinks his men can hold me off. That's were our big, white ally comes into play. Her specialty is stealth. She or Foxy will sniff out our little golden wonder."  
  
"I can't say that I like the sound of your role in this little play." Galahad says to his son. "Sounds like you intend to sacrifice yourself."  
  
"No flippin' way, Dad. That reminds me. Did a package come for me while I was down?"  
  
"Sure did, Percy." Bedivere answers. "Thing was big and heavy as all get out."  
  
"Good. That would be my little odds evener. Where is it?"  
  
"In the vestibule. We couldn't carry the blasted thing."  
  
Following Alex to the vestibule the group watches as he approaches a large wooden crate.  
  
"You'll need a crowbar to open that thing, Percy." Bedivere says.  
  
"Not really." Alex replies as he easily rips the top off the crate. "Just like opening a bag of chips."   
  
"Jeeze Louise! That boy of yours is strong, Galahad."  
  
Galahad nods dumbly as he notices for the first time the choker around his son's neck. **He's wearing the Soul Stone.** Alex is too busy digging through the packing material to notice his father's stunned expression.  
  
"Ah, there you are. Come to papa." Alex says hefting a large weapon from the crate.  
  
Dale whistles at the sight of it. "Gosh almighty! What the heck is that thing?"  
  
"It's called a S.A.W." the big bat answers as he returns to fishing through the packing material. "It stands for Squad Automatic Weapon. State of the art bang bang. Now where's the clip? Ah, here it is." Pulling from the crate what looks like a trapezoid-shaped box, Alex then shoves said box into the breach of the weapon.  
  
"Crikey! A century clip."  
  
"Right you are, Monty. I should have another one in there somewhere."  
  
"Alex!" exclaims Chip. "How in the name of all that's holy did you come by that? That's military hardware!"  
  
"I know this guy who, let's say, procures such little tidbits such as this." Alex replies while slipping into the weapons shoulder strap and testing the gun's weight. "Hmm, a bit heavy but I think I'll be able to manage it."  
  
"What's this?" Dale asks pointing at the large tube slung beneath the S.A.W.'s barrel.  
  
Alex once more smiles at the chipmunk's child-like curiosity. "That's a little something I paid extra for. It's a grenade launcher."  
  
"Alex, I know that Rebecca is special to you but that doesn't give you the right to start a full scale military operation." The tone of the Ranger leader's voice is strained. His temper boiling just below the surface. This fact is not missed by the big neo bat.  
  
"Listen boss munk." Alex says in a voice just as strained as Chip's. "Out there is a little neo bat who is probably wondering what's become of the world she was just getting use to. She puts up a brave front but deep down she's a scared little teenager. It was the faith that I placed in her to keep you safe that drove her into a fight against overwhelming odds. She's probably thinking that she's been abandoned. For cryin' out loud it's been the better part of a week. There's no telling what they might have done to her in that time. She's strong and fast but she's not built like me. She's not designed to take punishment. She..."  
  
Alex bites his sentence off and breathes deeply as he turns away from Chip. His friends and family watch as his shoulders slump as if carrying some great weight. It is Daphne who slowly approaches her son and speaks to him in her soft, calming voice.  
  
"You know that I don't approve of violence, Alexander."  
  
"But Mom..."  
  
Daphne holds up a wing and cuts Alex's complaint short.  
  
"Let me finish. I don't approve of violence but there are times when it's necessary. I've watched this thing eat at you these last few days. You love that little bat as if she were your own daughter. Don't bother to deny it because it's as plain as the nose on your face. Now get out there and bring my granddaughter back home."  
  
Staring down at his stepmother, Alex smiles. "Count on it, Mom." He then turns to his uncle. "We're gonna need the pickup Uncle Bedivere."  
  
"Not a problem, Percy. The keys are in it." The old Texan replies.  
  
"We'll ride to the outskirts of the old farm and then move in the rest of the way on foot."   
  
There is a moment of silence while Alex looks from one teammate's face to the next. In Monterey's eyes he sees his own grim determination mirrored there. In Dale's eyes he sees a healthy amount of fear but also the inner strength he will need to see him through the next couple of hours. His eyes then fall on Gadget and Foxglove. He looks at them and sees a quiet strength that he doubts even they realize they possess. Finally, turning to his left he gazes into the Alicia's rose colored eyes. Eyes from which he has drawn strength from more times than he can remember.  
  
"Okay people." The big bat finally says. "Let's roll."   
  
Chip watches his team leave and at that moment he felt he'd do anything to be going with them. As they pile into Bedivere's old truck, Chip feels a wing on his shoulder.  
  
"It's tough, isn't it par'ner?" the grizzled, old Texan asks. "Watching your team go off without you."  
  
"Yes, it is." Chip sighs. "But I know that they're in good hands. He'll make sure that they'll come out of this alive." The chipmunk turns and heads back to the living room. As he retakes his seat he can't help but think. **I just hope he comes out of it alive.**  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
As the vehicle moves away from the ranch house a silence falls over the occupants. Each is busy with his or her own thoughts on the mission before them. In the cab Monty drives while Gadget rides shotgun. The others ride in the open in the vehicle's payload bay. Alicia, Foxglove and Dale look on as Alex, seated on one of the rear wheel wells, checks over his weaponry once more and then stares out into the darkness ahead of them.  
  
"What's with him?" Dale questions of the albino she-bat.  
  
"He's getting himself psyched for what's to come. As I understand it, you all have been on many rescue missions before this one. However, on this one we'll be taking on an armed camp."  
  
"I know." The chipmunk replies somewhat nervously. "And I don't mind telling you it has me more than a bit worried. I never did care for gun play."  
  
"Well, if things go according to Alex's plan, we won't have to worry about that."  
  
"Yeah, and that has me worried about him." Foxglove comments motioning towards her brother. "He'll be deliberately making himself a target for every gunman in the place."  
  
"My, isn't that sweet." Alex says with a smirk. "Someone's actually worried about this old warhorse."  
  
"Of course I'm worried about you. You big goof!"  
  
**She called me that again. Between her and Gadget I'm gonna wind up with an inferiority complex.**  
  
"You know we all worry about you big guy." Dales states putting an arm around Foxglove. "I mean we know you're built like a tank but that doesn't stop us from worrying."  
  
"No need to worry guys." Alicia comments in a reassuring tone. "No one's better than my big boy when comes to a running fight."  
  
"Besides, I'm sure that once the fireworks start half of King's people are going to tuck tail and head for the hills." Alex chuckles while fingering the grip of one of his automatic pistols. "It's easy to talk big but being shot at has a way of separating the men from the boys."  
  
The Ranger laden vehicle makes it's way through the darkened streets of Hondo. Coming from a city like New York the Rangers find it quaint that this sleepy little town seems to all but shut down after 10 pm. Looking ahead Alex spies the barn marking the beginning of the abandoned farm.  
  
"Stop here, Monterey." The truck slows to a stop and Rangers start to pile out. "We go in on foot from here."  
  
The three rodents and chiropterans advance on the abandoned hulk that was part of a thriving farm before the recession of the eighties forced it's owner to foreclose to the bank. Now the ram shackled structure serves as the home office for a wannabe crime lord of the animal kingdom.  
  
The Rangers cautiously approach the old building sticking to the tall grass that has grown up around its perimeter. Gadget notices her bat teammates ears as they swivel this way and that. She taps Foxglove on the shoulder.  
  
"What are you guys listening for?" the blonde inventor whispers, unable to contain her curiosity any longer.  
  
"Electromagnetic fields." The little bat replies.  
  
"You can scan for that?"  
  
"Sure. Once you know what to listen for it's easy."  
  
"I'm not picking up anything." Alex announces to the group. "How about you?"  
  
Alicia listens again and then shakes her head. "No, I've got nothing. How about you, honey?"  
  
Like her larger counterpart, Foxglove scans the frequencies once more and shakes her head in the negative.  
  
"Alright then. We can rule out any sort of electronic surveillance then. Didn't think that he would but you can't be too careful in these situations." Alex then loads a drum of grenades into the weapons receiver. His companions look on with growing apprehension as he throws the weapon's bolt and removes the safety. Handing the heavy weapon to Alicia, the big bat then checks over his other weaponry one last time. As he moves to take back his SAW he's surprised as the she-bat grips it tightly. Looking at him with all the love that her big, rose colored eyes can muster she kisses him full on the mouth. Alex is at first shocked by her sudden display of affection but soon he is reciprocating in kind.  
"You be careful, lover boy." She whispers huskily in his ear.  
  
Wresting his weapon from her grasp he gently kisses her on the forehead. "You do the same, Lishi."  
  
"Zowie! Public display number two." Dale says with a smirk.  
  
"You keeping count or something?" Alex quips giving the chipmunk a playful bonk on the head. Then, as if someone flicked a switch, Alex demeanor changes. He looks out toward the hulking structure and then back to Alicia. "You know what to do, Lishi."  
  
Nodding her head she replies, "Sure do."  
  
Alex turns and starts advancing on the dilapidated barn. Then stopping in mid stride he turns to his team. "Get my girl outta there guys." He says in an almost pleading voice. "Get her out and back home. Don't wait around for me. Just get to the truck, give me the signal and haul tail. Promise me?" The other Rangers all nod silently. "Good." Is all Alex says in reply. Once again he heads toward the barn.  
  
"What's the plan lass?" Monterey asks of Alicia.  
  
"We wait here until I'm sure that Alex has lured the lion's share of the defenders out and after him."  
  
"Then we sneak in. Right?" Dale interrupts.  
  
Smiling over at the chipmunk, Alicia nods her head. Then the she-bat's face turns suddenly somber. "Guys." She says almost hesitantly. "I'm going to deviate a bit from the plan. We're going to split up once we're inside. It should cut down on our time inside. After all, the sooner we're out, the sooner Alex will be able to disengage from his fight."  
  
"Too right, Alicia luv." Monty says while placing a reassuring hand on Alicia's shoulder. "We're with you on this."  
  
"Thanks gang. Now, Foxglove you know what to listen for?"  
  
"I know her signature as well as yours and Alex's." the little bat answers.  
  
"Good. Now that that's decided, all we can do is wait for the fireworks to begin." Alicia says looking at her lover's receding figure.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
If you were to ask anyone who knows Alexander P. Fairmont to describe his personality, they would tell you that subtlety was never the big guy's strong suit. Now true to that nature, the big bat simply marches up to the barn and stands in the doorway. He observes King's so-called army standing about talking amongst themselves and drinking coffee. He shakes his head as he stands out in the open and is amazed that no one has picked up in his presence.  
  
**I get the distinct impression that these guys are sharing an I.Q. between them.**  
  
Finally a voice rings out. "HEY!! WHO THE HECK IS THAT?"  
  
**Finally. Someone with a working pair of eyes.**  
  
A searchlight snaps on and is swung onto Alex. There is an eerie quiet as King's minions simply stare at the neo bat caught in the light. Then with a grin, which shows off his impressive canines, Alex swings his assault weapon to hip level and fires a grenade at the searchlight. The area around the light explodes in a shower of sparks, broken glass and shattered bodies.  
  
"HOLY CRUD!! HE'S GOT A GRENADE LAUNCHER!!" someone screams.  
  
Alex's quickly brings the SAW up to eye level, aims, braces himself and begins to squeeze off three to five rounds at a time. In his sights his sees torsos shred and heads seemingly explode. Another searchlight is ignited and is just as quickly killed by another grenade. As he had predicted, King's men are in total disarray. With a few well placed rounds, Alex has managed to generate complete bedlam. He cannot believe that as of yet no one has even fired back at him. However as he continues to fire into King's pathetic troops his keen ears pick up the distinct sound of flapping wings. Looking quickly over his right shoulder he sees three bats diving at him. With a quick roll he manages to just avoid the lead bat's swiping foot claws.  
  
**Son of a...Didn't think he'd have bats working for him! Not that I have a problem with that.**  
  
As the second bat dives at the embattled neo, Alex drops his weapon to hip level, tracks the incoming bat and squeezes off about a dozen rounds. The bat's body seems to fold in on itself as at least six of the slugs strike home. What's left wetly strikes the ground in front of Alex, spattering him with blood. No sooner than he can register the death of the bat before him, Alex detects another attacker coming in from behind. Using his ears to gauge the attacker's position, the big bat's left hand releases its grip on the SAW. Alex falls backwards while extending the claws on his free hand. The swooping bat sees Alex's move but he cannot halt his forward momentum. Three factors come into play in the next split second. The attacking bat's forward motion, Alex's motion as he falls backward and the arc of his slightly curled left arm. The attacker shrieks in agony as his left wing is severed from his body. The now crippled bat skids along the hard ground and comes to rest in a bloody heap. Alex rolls over backwards, bounds quickly to his feet, levels his weapon and pumps six rounds into the mutilated bat. Then turning quickly to his left he picks up the last of the airborne attackers just as he feels a bullet rip its way through his right ear. Ignoring the pain, Alex turns toward the oncoming bat and fires a grenade. The large projectile strikes and penetrates into the surprised bat's abdomen and then detonates. Bits of burning flesh and fur rain down as Alex turns his attention back to King's soldiers.  
  
**This is it. These are King's hardliners. Now the fun begins.**  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Alicia and the others watch the carnage from their concealed position just outside the barn. Gadget gasps as what looks to be about three dozen armed animals pour from the barn in pursuit of Alex. She watches as her teammate runs and suddenly turns on his pursuers firing another grenade. The projectile explodes and against the glare of the fireball Gadget can see bodies flying like dust in the wind.  
  
"C'mon guys. This is our chance to slip inside. Can't be much more than a skeleton crew left in there." Alicia says as she starts to make her way to the barn.  
  
Gadget turns and follows the others while softly saying, "Please be safe big brother."  
  
Upon reaching the barn, Alicia holds up a hand to signal the others to stop. "I'll go in first and scope things out. When I'm sure it's clear I'll signal Foxglove with a ultrasonic signal."  
  
The black clad she-bat silently makes her way into the barn. All around she sees the mute testimony of her lover's handiwork. **Well, as Monty says, "When that bloke gets going he really goes."** Looking down at her feet she finds the corpse of a mouse with three large holes where his chest should be. **Nice grouping of your shots big fella.**  
  
It is then that she picks up the sound of movement near by. Silently unsheathing her katana she melts into the shadows that permeate the old barn. Moments later two armed packrats come around the corner discussing the events of a few short minutes ago. Deftly Alicia reverses her grip on her weapon and in a flash advances on her targets. The packrat nearest her sees his partner's eyes go wide and turns around just as Alicia's right arm reaches the zenith of its arc. With her grip reversed this brings the sword across her target's throat decapitating him instantly. She then reverses her grip again and in one fluid motion cleaves the second packrat from the left shoulder to mid-sternum. Her attack comes with such speed that both bodies fall simultaneously. The big she-bat then freezes in mid stride and strains her ears listening for the sound of any further movement. Her ears swivel left, right even independently of one another trying to pick up the slightest nuance of a sound. Satisfied that there aren't any immediate threats she opens her mouth and signals Foxglove.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"HERE I AM BOYS! COME GET SOME!!" Alex shouts popping up from behind some cover. A group of King's men turn and the are ripped to shreds by Alex's assault weapon. By now Alex's wings have converted to their bio-metal sheathing to afford the bat extra protection from the dozens of rounds that wiz around him. On his right, Alex hears a unified yell as about a dozen animals rush his position.  
  
**Not very bright guys.**  
  
Angling the SAW's barrel upwards he sends three grenades flying in a high arc. The projectiles reach the apex of their trajectories and angle down exploding in the midst of the advancing mob. Death screams can be heard above the booming retort of the exploding warheads. The remaining individuals, realizing the folly of their frontal attack, retreat to a safer position. Or so they think, because during the chaos of the grenades exploding amongst them, Alex has shifted his position a considerable distance to their right. Unaware of his move King's soldiers keep a close watch on where they believe the neo bat to be. In reality their so-called safe position is wide open to Alex's new perch.  
  
**That's right dummies. Just keep on watching that pile of rubble.** The big bat thinks as he begins to reconfigure his weapon. Placing a silencer in the SAW's muzzle, adding a night scope and switching to the gun's single shot mode he brings it up to eye level. **Not the best sniper rifle in the business but at this range it will do fine.** Scanning the animals one by one, Alex tries to pick out the leaders of the pack. **Keep right on looking at were I was. This is smoke and mirrors fools. Deception and misdirection. That's what it's all about.**  
  
"CAN ANBODY SEE HIM?" A particularly large packrat shouts. A split second later his head bursts like a ripe melon.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!!" The rat beside the dead packrat screams. "HE JUST KILLED..." That's all he gets to say before his head is splashed to the four winds. Pandemonium breaks out like wildfire amongst King's troops. They begin firing wildly in all directions trying to hit the bat that's killing them, seemingly at will.  
  
**Boy discipline's gone right out the window here. Oh well, time to change position again.** Once again Alex lofts three grenades into the night and moves away unseen upon their detonation.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Dale turns suddenly at the sound of the exploding grenades as he and his teammates move deeper into the barn's cavernous interior.  
  
"I sure hope he can hold out." The chipmunk comments wearing a worried expression. "It looked like the world poured outta here after him."  
  
"Don't worry cutie." Foxgloves says. "Big brother can handle them." **I hope.**  
  
"There it is!" Alicia says in a hushed whisper. "The entrance to King's underground complex. Wait here."  
  
Once more the black clad she-bat advances alone. Her teammates are somewhat amazed at how she moves with barely a sound. Upon reaching the door, Alicia waves her companions over to her. As they rejoin her she signals them to be quiet as she puts her ear to the door and listens intently. Her rose colored eyes narrow and she points to her ear, then the door and holds up four fingers. Waving the others off, Alicia then faces the door and emits a ultrasonic pulse and 'sees' the position of the four soldiers on the other side.  
  
**These guys seem to have a bit more on the ball than the others. They're using a military style staggered formation. Just waiting for us to come through the door. We'll boys, say hello to my little friend.**  
  
Reaching down Alicia places her fingers into the holes of the device slung on her right hip. The odd device hums to life and disengages from its sling. In the darkness of the barn the other Rangers can see a glowing ring forming around the devices outer edge. Faintly it glows at first but quickly begins to intensify into a bright greenish-yellow disc of energy. Then with a powerful kick, Alicia sends the door splintering inward showering the nearest soldier with wooden shrapnel. Dropping immediately to one knee she launches the device with a side-armed throw and catches the solider on her left with a throwing knife right between the eyes as a hail of bullets slice through the air just above her head. The little device cuts through the air and through the chest of the nearest soldier. As he falls lifeless to the floor, his comrade behind him has the top of his head removed a fraction of a second later. The deadly little 'flying saucer' then screams down the corridor passed the last soldier on its left.  
  
"Your little toy missed me, girlie." The large rat says raising his weapon and drawing a bead on the white bat in the doorway. However, he sudden wonders why the world seems to be spinning about madly, and why he can't seem to control the attitude of his body. He wonders why he's flat on his back looking up at the ceiling. All his questions are answered as he looks to his right and sees lower half of his body tumbling to the floor next to him. He then watches as the white bat retrieves her 'toy' and replaces it on its sling. He see all of this before the darkness of death claims him.  
  
"Crikey lass!" Monterey exclaims. "What the heck is that thing?"  
  
"It's called a plasma blade. State of the art in edged weaponry."  
"B-But it came back after that last guy." Dale puts in still not believing what he just witnessed.  
  
"I have an implant here." Alicia says tapping a slender finger to her right temple. "It allows me to fully control the blade in flight."  
  
"Well, that bloke was sure surprised when it came back around after him."  
  
"They always are, Monty. They always are."  
  
Walking through the winding corridors the Rangers encounter no further resistance from King's minions. Upon coming to a convergence of two pathways Alicia turns to her teammates.  
  
"I guess this is where we split up gang." She says looking over their faces. "Ears up Foxglove, honey."  
  
"Ears up." The little bat replies. "We'll find her, Alicia. One of us is bound to pick up on her signature."  
  
"Take care and good luck guys. Remember if you find her don't wait. Get her and yourselves out and away from here. Don't worry about Alex or me, after all this is what we were created and trained to do."  
  
Turning to leave Alicia is suddenly stopped in her tracks by Foxglove, who wraps here small wings around her waist hugging her.  
  
"We'll do as you say but don't expect me not to worry about you. I love you too you know, big sis." Foxglove whispers. Her voice choked with suppressed emotion.  
  
Hugging Foxglove back the big she-bat then gently disengages herself, turns and moves down the corridor with Foxglove's emotional declaration ringing in her ears.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
About twenty of King's hardcore soldiers are left to pursue Alex deeper into the night. The neo bat's strategy seems to be working as he pulls the troops further and further from their home base.  
  
**That's it you brain dead zombies, keep right on following me.** Alex thinks as he moves toward the farmhouse. Flying up onto the wrap around porch of the boarded up human structure he sprints for the corner as automatic fire erupts all around him. Just as he goes to turn the corner a high velocity slug slams into Alex's right calf. Although unable to penetrate the bio-metal appendage the force of the impacting bullet kicks his leg out from under him and sends the running bat sprawling. The sling holding the S.A.W. slips from his shoulder and sends the weapon skittering across the dry, wooden boards of the porch.  
  
"I GOT 'IM!" One of a trio of soldiers shouts. "DID YOU SEE THAT? I...Oh crap."  
  
The trio stop dead in their tracks as the big bat rolls, pushes off the ground with his hands, flips once and lands with his pistols drawn. The shooter's companions seem to see the death of their friend in slow motion. Alex squeezes the trigger of the gun in his right hand. The magnum charge explodes and the bolt slides back. They see the spent cartridge spin up and to the right as it is ejected. They see it highlighted by the muzzle flash. They hear the PAK of the big, subsonic slug slamming into their companion's skull. The impact of which slams him backwards. As the shooter's body thuds to the ground his comrades shake themselves out of their combined stupor. They start to raise their weapons but it is too late. Alex crosses his wrists, the twins bark and they are smashed back by a hail of lead.  
  
"Hey, it came from over that way!" Alex can hear some one say.  
  
Quickly retrieving has assault weapon, Alex dashes around the corner and then takes wing. Landing atop the old farm's water tank he once more configures his weapon for sniper fire. He watches as half a dozen soldiers group around their fallen companions. He watches as they look around nervously with weapons at the ready. He watches through his night scope as one by one they fall to his deadly accuracy. As the last one tries to run off into the night, Alex whispers to himself, "Too late for that now. You had your chance back at the barn." He trains the crosshairs on the back of the fleeing chipmunk's head and watches it as it explodes.  
  
"THERE HE IS!! GET THAT TWISTED BASTARD!!!"  
  
The edge of the old water tank explodes in a shower of splintering wood and shattered bullets. Alex grimaces as some of the shrapnel catches him in the face and ears. He rolls quickly away from the edge and checks his weapon.  
  
**Out of ammo. Damn, I should've brought that second clip with me. Oh well. On to plan B.**  
  
While lying on his back, the cybernetic bat discards his assault weapon and begins to reload his handguns.  
  
**Twisted am I?**  
  
Two sixteen round clips are shoved home.  
  
**You guys run hard working people off of their property. Hold this area in a stranglehold of terror. And I'm the twisted one.**  
  
The twins' bolts slide forward and click into place.  
  
**You snatch a loved one from me and hold her hostage. But I'm the twisted one.**  
  
The gun fire stops as the soldiers below begin to advance on Alex's position.  
  
**I'll give you twisted, you sick sons of she-dogs!**  
  
The soldiers are frozen in their tracks by a shriek and then the sight of the prototype neo bat as he leaps from the water tank. Looking like an apparition from hell with his bio-metal encased wings at full spread and guns blazing.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"Sorry guys. The walls here are so smooth that I'm not getting a good return on my ultrasonic pulses." Foxglove says somewhat dejectedly.  
  
That's alright, Foxy." Dale returns while placing a comforting hand on the little bat's shoulder.  
  
Foxglove suddenly freezes in her tracks and the others seem to know to remain quite.  
  
"What is it, Foxglove?" Gadget questions in a low whisper. "Is it, Rebecca?"  
  
"Yes." Replies Foxglove equally quietly. "Her and others heading this way."  
  
"From which direction and how many 'others' are there, lass?" Queries Monterey.  
  
Foxglove closes her eyes and concentrates on the incoming sounds.  
  
"That way." She says pointing with her left wing. "And there are two others with her."  
  
"They'll more than likely be armed, Monty." Dale whispers.  
  
"That a more than fair bet, pally." The big Aussie replies. "We've got to get the drop on them."  
  
"I've got an idea." Foxglove says. "It's something that Alex taught me a while back."  
  
"I'm almost afraid to ask." Gadget says with a weak smile. "What was it he taught you?"  
  
"No time to explain now. They're almost here. Just be ready to back me up." The little bat says as she steps around the corner into full view of the approaching trio.  
  
**FOXGLOVE!!** Monterey shouts mentally. **Get back here you crazy little dingo!!**  
  
"Hey who the heck are you?" One of the packrats escorting Twitch questions.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm lost. Can you help me?" Foxglove answers in her best little girl voice.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" the second escort inquires as they continue toward the little bat.  
  
"I-I was outside when all this shooting and stuff started. I ran into the barn and down here to get away from it and now I can't find my way back." She finishes her statement with a little sniffle added for effect.  
  
**What the heck is Foxy up to.** Twitch thinks to herself as the distance between them quickly closes. Unnoticed by her guards she strains against her bonds but to no avail. **I sure hope she knows what she's doing.**  
  
The guards along with their charge finally stop in front of the Foxglove who continues to study the floor in front of her. Looking down at the little bat the larger of the two guards says in a kind voice, "C'mon with me and I'll show you the way out."  
  
Foxglove looks up at the guard with her big, green eyes and trembling bottom lip. "Thank you. You've no idea how much I appreciate this."  
  
Just as the big packrat turns to address his partner, Foxglove flutters up to his ear and shrieks directly into it with all the power that her lungs can muster. The high pitched cry shatters the guard's right eardrum and he drops his weapon as he clutches at it.  
As the second guard starts to raise his weapon he is bowled over by a large mouse in a trench coat. Monterey's impact sends him and his target sliding along the smooth floor. Bounding quickly to his feet, the Aussie mouse once more rushes the guard who is just staggering to his feet and looking about for his dislodged weapon. Monterey's fist smashes into the packrat's jaw. The force of the blow turning the packrat 180 degrees and immediately his field of vision is filled by a chipmunk in a loud, Hawaiian print shirt delivering a flying kick. Dale's foot plants itself squarely between the guard's eyes sending him down for the count.  
  
Meanwhile the first guard, still clutching his bleeding ear, has his own problems to deal with. Still staggered from Foxglove's sonic assault he has the wind knocked from his sails as Gadget delivers a good left to his midsection. Dropping to his knees the guard reaches for his side arm but the weapon drops from his nerveless hand as Twitch delivers a crushing blow to the back of his head with her metal shackles. The guard crumples to the floor with blood now flowing from both ears. His body twitches as the dying brain misfires sending out mixed signals and then all is still.  
  
"Boy am I glad to see you guys." Twitch says with a broad smile. "I was starting to think that you had given up on me."  
  
"Not very likely Twitch, luv." Monterey says coming up to her. "Not as long as Alex draws breath."  
  
"Where is big bat anyway?" the little neo asks.  
  
"He's topside." Answers Dale. "Leading King's men a merry chase I'd figure."  
  
"That reminds me." Foxglove says as she throws back her head a emits a ultrasonic shriek.  
  
"What was that all about, Foxy?" Twitch asks while fidgeting with her shackles.  
  
"That was a signal for Alicia. If she's anywhere nearby she heard that and knows that we have you." Foxglove replies.  
  
"Too right, luv. Now let's get out of here."   
  
Just as they turn to retreat back the way they came there comes the crack of a gunshot and the ping of a ricochet. Dale then cries out in pain and falls to the floor.  
  
"DALE!!" shouts Foxglove as she moves toward her fallen lover.  
  
"Look out, Foxy!" Monterey shouts as he yanks the little bat off her feet and to the shelter of the far corner. A fountain of ricochets erupt at the spot where she had been standing.  
  
"Let me go, Monty! I've got to go to him!" Foxglove screams with her wings outstretched toward Dale's still form.  
  
"What are we going to do, Monty?" Gadget yells over the gunfire. "We just can't leave Dale out there."  
  
"I don't know, luv!" Monty returns with an edge of frustration to his voice. "None of us are bulletproof!" Quickly he looks around the corner and just as quickly pulls his head back in as bullets smash into the wall near his head. "They're not moving in on us yet. However it's just a matter of time before they realize that we aren't armed. Boy we could really use Alex right about now."  
  
"LOOK OUT!! ON OUR THREE!!!" one of the gunmen shouts as he tries to put his MP5 on the target. He screams in agony as his right arm is amputated just above the elbow. The gun falls to the floor firing as the severed appendage still squeezes the trigger. His screams are then cut short as his head is smashed into the wall behind him. His eyes swim in their sockets as his lifeless body slides down the wall to the floor. The next gunman feels his weapon grabbed in a vise-like grip and pointed at the ceiling. His partner then receives a powerful kick to the chest. There is a sickening crunch as his sternum gives under the impacting foot. He flies backward and strikes the wall with such force that his lungs release their death rattle upon the hard contact. Lastly the final packrat has his weapon ripped effortlessly from his grip and the butt is brought crashing into his temple, killing him instantly.  
  
Monterey ventures a look down the hall and smiles broadly as he says, "But she'll do in a pinch."  
  
The others look down the now quiet corridor and see Alicia just dropping the weapon taken from the last gunman and walking toward them with her beautiful, white wings in full spread.  
  
"ALICIA!!" Twitch shrieks.  
  
The big she-bat drops to one knee and gathers the little neo up into her arms and enfolds her in her impressive wings.  
  
"Oh how I've missed you, little one." Alicia says nuzzling the smaller neo bat's hair and holding her nearer to her.  
  
"Goes double for me, Lishi." Twitch returns while in turn nuzzling the ruff of long fur at Alicia's neck.  
  
It is then that they both hear Foxglove's tear choked voice whisper, "Dale."  
  
Moving to where the others are gathered, Alicia finds Foxglove cradling Dale's head in her lap. The little bat smoothes the fur around her lover's face, seemingly oblivious to the blood on her fur from Dale's wound. Kneeling down, Alicia makes a quick examination of her wounded teammate.  
  
"I think he was hit by a ricochet, luv." Monterey says looking over the big she-bat's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, looks that way." Alicia replies as she gently turns Dale's head looking at the wound above his left eye. She follows the track of the bullet around the left side of his head and the exit wound beneath his left ear. With a smile she looks up at Foxglove and gently caresses the bat behind her left ear. "And that's what saved his life. The bullet lost most of its momentum when it struck the wall. The bullet just creased his skull. See, you can follow the path right here." Foxglove looks through a blur of tears and sees what her 'big sister' is talking about. "It looks a lot worse than it really is, little one. He's going to have one heck of a headache after this but other than that he'll be fine."  
  
"Thanks, Alicia." Foxglove says her voice still hoarse with emotion.  
  
"We had better get a move on people." Alicia says in a commanding voice as she regains her feet. "The sooner we're out. The sooner Alex can disengage from his part in this."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"Oh my God! That's not a bat! That's a demon!!" One of Alex's pursuers says just before the impact of two .357 slugs into his skull turns out his lights permanently. With a heavy thud, Alex lands amidst his enemies. All thoughts of his diversionary mission now lost. In his mind this is now a punitive mission. He must punish those who have hurt him by kidnapping his teammate. They must be made to pay.  
  
"C'MON YOU SORRY BASTARDS!" he roars. LET'S DANCE!!"  
  
Having landed within their ranks works to his advantage. As one soldier turns and levels his weapon, Alex drops to the ground and soldier's fire rips into two of his compatriots. Then once more surprising his adversaries with his speed, he uses a leg sweep and takes the shooter off his feet. He falls heavily and in an instant Alex is upon him, slamming his knee into the fallen packrat's chest. As his victim gurgles and writhes beneath his weight, Alex spies two more soldiers training their weapons on him. With blinding speed he brings his right wing into position just as they squeeze their triggers. As the bullets flatten themselves against the bio-metal encased member, Alex returns fire. The hollow point bullets tear into the shooters' thighs and knees. As they fall, howling in agony to the ground, Alex turns on another target and fires directly into his face. Blood, bone and brain splatter to the wind as the body spasms and then falls. It is then, while turning to meet the next threat, he is hit with the sledgehammer force of a shotgun charge at point blank range. Catching him high in the left chest area, Alex can feel something in his chest let go despite the protection of his Kevlar armor. As the impact knocks him off his feet he targets the shooter and fires. The large, slow moving slug catches his target just under the chin, smashing its way through the floor of his mouth shattering the jaw and severing the tongue. Continuing up through the roof of the mouth smashing its way into and through the nasal cavity and finally lifting him off his feet throwing him back as it exits through the top of his head. Falling onto his back Alex becomes aware that something is wrong with his left arm. Try as he may he can't make it move.  
  
**Damned shotgun blast! My arm's dead!**  
  
An exceedingly large rat charges in, seeing the neo bat fall to the ground. Alex braces his shoulders against the hard earth, pulls his knees up into his chest and kicks out with both legs. His heavily booted feet crash into and shatters the rat's pelvis and ruptures both his bladder and lower intestines. Quelling the fear that tries to rise in him, Alex regains his feet and quickly covers his damaged arm with his left wing.  
  
**I've got to end this quickly.**  
  
Dropping the gun in his right hand, Alex unsheathes his cutting blades and rushes back into the thick of the remaining soldiers. The bright blades flashes and a hapless soldier looks down to see his entrails spilling from his abdomen and falling wetly to the ground. Alex snatches the MP5 from the dying rodent and trains it on what remains of King's minions. Most of which by this time have a desperate desire to be elsewhere. Aiming the large machine pistol with one powerful arm, Alex rakes three more soldiers with automatic fire at chest level. He then stands and watches as the last two or three drop their weapons and hightail it into the darkness.  
  
**Well, there has to be someone to survive and tell of how it was the night that Alex Fairmont came a callin'**   
  
The neo bat chuckles to himself and then winces at the sharp pain in his left chest and shoulder. Pulling his wing aside he looks down at his unresponsive arm. The left hand still grips the heavy pistol tightly.  
  
"Nothing I do about you now." He says to his arm. "I'd better pick up my toys and head for the barn. I haven't gotten the..." He suddenly looks to his right as he sees a flare burning an arc across the dark sky. **They're out!** Quickly Alex collects his 'toys' and takes wing.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"Okay group." Alicia says as she watches the flare trace across the sky. "Remember the big guy told us not to wait for him so let's head for the truck."  
  
"How's Dale, Alicia?" queries a concerned Foxglove.  
  
Looking down at the chipmunk resting comfortably in her arms, Alicia can't help the little smile that creeps across her delicate features. "He's alright, Foxglove. He seems to be resting comfortably enough. Looking down at Foxglove and seeing the tension flow out of her upon hearing her words, Alicia realizes she's looking at a smaller version of herself. She sees that the little bat's devotion to Dale is strong. It is a devotion forged in the fires of adversity and life threatening danger. Just like her feelings toward Alex. Foxglove looks at the big she-bat as she looks down at her smiling and wonders what is going through her mind.  
  
"What?" Foxglove asks with a shrug.  
  
"Ask me a little later." Alicia replies. "Let's move out troops."  
  
With the truck being parked on the outskirts of Hondo the Rangers have to make their way back across the area where Alex had led King's minions a merry chase. All about them is the gruesome currency King has used to pay for kidnapping Twitch. Bodies lay here and there in different stages of mutilation. There they lie in mute testament of what happens when flesh, fur and bone collide with the brute force that a certain cybernetic bat can bring to bear.  
  
"Crikey, what a mess. Hard to believe that only one bloke's responsible for all of this." Monterey comments on the carnage all around them.  
  
Alicia assesses the scene with a cold and impersonal eye. "Standard hit and run tactics. He really didn't have to get too inventive with these guys. It seemed to me that they were mostly street muscle wrapped around a core of soldier wannabes."  
  
"Come again, lass."  
  
"You know. The type who look at movies, read stories and get it in their heads that it's some sort of glamorous lifestyle. He was right. I'm willing to bet that better than half of King's men broke and ran once they started to take casualties."  
  
"Even so." Monterey says looking up at the much taller she-bat. "Like me little pally Dale said. It looked like the whole world poured out of that barn after him."  
  
"Believe it or not, Monty. The big bat was ready for them."  
  
"Not hard to believe at all, lass. All I have to do is look at the evidence all around me. But I've got to be honest with ya lass. I'm worried about him. It's mighty quiet out here so I think it's safe to say that the fighting has stopped."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Alicia says with a worried look. "Were the heck is he? He had to have seen the flare."  
  
"You don't think that he's..." Gadget says quietly. Her eyes down cast as she tries to 'not see' the wrecked bodies around them.  
  
"No!" Alicia says with a little more force than she had intended. Regaining her composure she turns to the inventor. "Sorry Gadget, I didn't mean to be short with you. Believe me, he's not dead."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Even when his plane was shot down all those years ago. I knew that he wasn't dead. That's why I went back for him. I'd feel it if he were dead. I'd feel it in..."  
  
Alicia lets her comment go uncompleted as her ears perk up. With a smile she turns to Foxglove and Twitch and by way of their expressions she gets the confirmation she really didn't need.  
  
"It's him!" Alicia says with a wide smile but it quickly turns into a look of concern.  
  
"Alicia." Foxglove says with a puzzled look. "His signature doesn't sound quite right."  
  
"Yeah, I know. C'mon he's over by the truck."  
  
"What do you mean by it doesn't sound right." Gadget asks of Foxglove.  
  
"It's hard to put into exact words. It's kinda like hearing a favorite song being played slightly off key."  
  
"Blast these shackles!" Twitch growls. "If only my wings were free I could be there in nothing flat."  
  
Monterey looks at the little neo bat and chuckles. "You've really been hanging around Alex too much, lass. He's got you growling like him already."  
  
Not realizing that she had growled out her words, Twitch looks back at the big Aussie mouse with a big grin. "Really?"  
  
Again Monterey chuckles. **Big bat, I wonder if you realize how much this little one has come to idolize you. I hope you haven't sacrificed too much to get her back.**  
  
Directly they arrive at the truck and find Alex nonchalantly learning against it.  
  
"BIG BAT!!" Twitch shouts as she runs to her mentor.  
  
With a wide smile, Alex drops to his knees and embraces the little neo bat. He brings his wings around and enshrouds her.  
  
"You're alright! You're alright! You're alright!" the little neo bat repeats again and again. Her verbal twitch showing itself for the first time in a while. She nuzzles against the hard shell of Alex's body armor and sighs. He in turn holds her close and plants a kiss atop her head. "When I heard the alarms go off and saw all the soldiers sent out after you. I-I-I was so afraid for you."  
  
"You should know that it would take more than a few street thugs to put me down, Beckers." Alex replies teasingly calling her by a nickname only he's allowed to use.  
  
Looking up to meet his eyes she notices the damage the fight has inflicted there. With a tiny gasp she looks at the holes in his ears, the gashes along his muzzle and a left eye that is nearly swollen shut.  
  
"Boy, you look like you've been really put through the wringer." She comments off handedly.  
  
"Well, thank you very much little missy." Alex replies with a smile. A smile that falls so fast and hard it can almost be heard. "Dale!" is all he says in a whisper upon noticing the chipmunk in Alicia's arms. Rising slowly to his feet, Alex walks slowly to Alicia and looks down at his 'lil bro'.  
  
"How?" Is all the big neo bat is capable of voicing.  
  
"He took a ricochet." Alicia replies seeing the concern etched on her lover's face. "The bullet creased his skull. I think he'll be okay, besides from one heckuva headache."  
  
"Thank the maker."  
  
"How about you big guy?" Alicia questions while climbing into back of the truck and placing Dale in Foxglove's tender embrace. "You look a little worse for wear." When there isn't an answer immediately forthcoming, Alicia turns and looks intently at Alex. "You are alright, aren't you?"  
  
Looking into her large eyes, Alex can see fear starting to take hold there. The silence hangs heavily in the night air.  
  
"Lishi." He finally says. "I can't use my left arm. It's dead."  
  
Chapter Ten  
Interlude  
  
  
Nearly four hours after they departed the Rangers return to the Fairmont family ranch. They are met by an anxious Daphne and Galahad. They watch as the truck slows to a stop and the bone weary Rangers begin to climb out and down from the vehicle.  
  
"Mom." Foxglove calls. "We're gonna need bandages. Dale's been hurt."  
  
After giving a small gasp at the news, Daphne's training takes over and she's off like a flash toward the door. There she meets Chip on his way out having heard Foxglove's call he is on his way out to check on his lifetime friend. He had felt something tighten in his chest and tie his stomach in a knot upon hearing those words. They fight like cats and dogs but all 'n' all he wouldn't know what he'd do if he lost his friend. Taking the unconscious Dale from Foxglove, Alicia once more carries the injured chipmunk. Chip watches with his heart in his mouth as the albino bat passes him with Foxglove, Twitch and Monterey hot on her heels. He then feels a hand on his shoulder and when he turns he looks into Gadget's blue eyes. She in turn sees something is Chip's eyes she's never seen before. Fear.  
  
"W-What happened Gadget?"  
  
"Dale was hit by a ricochet that grazed his skull. Alicia says that he'll probably have a bad headache when he wakes up."  
  
"T-Thank goodness." The Ranger leader says in a choked voice.  
  
"Yes, Alicia says that he was very lucky that the..." Gadget cuts her thought short upon noticing that Chip is staring at her with the oddest expression. "Chip? Chip, are you alright?"  
  
The inventor looks into Chip's brown eyes and sees tears being to well in them. She watches as he fights a battle with his emotions but she can see the tide of battle turning against him. His stoic façade slowly cracks as his lower lip begins to tremble. He balls his fists and looks down at the ground between Gadget and himself then back up at the blonde mouse. Finally the dam collapses and he falls sobbing into Gadget's arms.  
  
"Easy, Chipper. Easy." Gadget coos while stroking the fur at the back of Chip's head. "Dale's going to be alright."  
  
"B-But what if h-he wasn't?" Chip stammers between sobs. "That's always been my deepest fear. That one or more of you would be hurt on a mission or worse."  
  
"But..."  
  
"That's something all commanders live with Gadget, luv."  
  
The young inventor turns automatically expecting to see Monterey but the voice comes from the shadows around the flat bed. Alex then emerges from those shadows.  
  
**Golly! How can someone so big be so quiet?**  
  
Upon hearing Alex's rumbling voice, Chip pulls out of Gadget's embrace and hurriedly tries to regain his composure. Hastily he wipes his eyes and straightens the shoulders of his bomber jacket. He then turns to face the advancing neo bat and is immediately taken aback by his teammate's appearance. The left side of Alex's face is peppered with cuts and bits of wood and even shrapnel from shredded bullets. His left eye is now swollen totally shut and blood flows rather freely from his nose. Both of his large ears are riddled with holes of different sizes. He notices that the left chest area of his body armor has a large, charred indentation and that his left arm hangs limply at his side.  
  
"What the heck happened to you?" Chip asks in shocked surprise.  
  
"Oh, nothing much." Alex replies with a chuckle. "I'm going on inside boss munk. I'm pooped."  
  
As he passes the couple he places a large metallic hand on Chip's shoulder and pats it. The look he gives the chipmunk let's Chip know that he understands his feelings. It is in that moment Chip comes to the revelation that Alexander Fairmont understands him. Probably better than any other member of the group. Both individuals are driven by a deep seated urge to see justice done. Their only difference is the methods used to achieve it. Both rodents watch wordlessly as Alex goes into the house.  
  
"I reiterate. What the heck happened to him?" Chip finally says turning to Gadget.  
  
"Chip you should have seen it." Gadget begins. "I'd say at least forty gunmen poured out of that barn after him. Thanks to him, we only had to deal with token resistance. However, as you could see, he took a few hits himself."  
  
"It looks like he took an artillery shell to the chest."  
  
"That's the one that has him worried. He said that he's pretty sure that it's more than likely that he has a broken rib or two."  
  
"What's wrong with his arm?"  
  
"He doesn't know. He said he thought that he felt something when he was hit but he thought it was just his ribs until he realized that he couldn't use his arm. He wants to get in touch with Trackball."  
  
"Trackball?"  
  
"Yes. Don't you remember? She has his specs on that computer disc."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"She might be able to tell him what's damaged."  
  
Inside the house, Alex makes his way down the hall to the room where Dale has been taken. Standing in the doorway he watches as his mother cleans and dresses the chipmunk's wound. As if sensing his presence, Alicia looks up at him. With her eyes she tells him what he needs to know. With a nod he continues down the hall to his room and sits heavily on the bed. There he begins to wrestle with his inoperative hand and using all the strength of his good arm, Alex manages to pry his weapon from it. Then after taking a quick shower and cleaning his wounds the best he can, the big bat collapses on his bed. With a exhausted sigh he lies there staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Presently he becomes aware of a small figure standing in the open doorway. Seeing who it is, the big bat smiles weakly. "Come on in, little one." He says motioning toward the figure.  
  
With tentative steps, Little Foxglove comes in and stands by the bed. The little bat's eyes are filled with fear. A fear her oldest sibling can almost feel emanating from her.  
  
"What's wrong, little bit? Has all this activity got you a little spooked?"  
  
The youngster only nods in reply.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna be honest with you. Your Uncle Dale got hurt this evening helping me and the others get Rebecca back." Alex can see that the news seems to strike his sister like a physical blow. All the children are very fond of their Uncle Dale. After all, out of all of them, Dale was still the most child-like. He would always be available for a good game of hide and seek or tag. The children seem to instinctively know that he truly enjoys his time with them.  
  
"Don't fret though. Mom's taking good care of him and he'll be up and about in a day or two."  
  
"Really?" she inquires in a tiny voice.  
  
"Hey, I'm a Ranger. And Rangers don't lie."  
  
Seemingly emboldened by her brother's smile, the little bat moves closer and sits on the bed beside her brother's prone figure. Daintily she reaches out and touches Alex's wounded face.  
  
"Eeewww!"  
  
"Well thank you very much." Alex says with a chuckle.  
  
"I'm sorry." Little Foxglove says with the same disarming expression of her older sister. "It's just that you look like someone hit you in the face with a handful of nails."  
  
"Ha! You not too far wrong on that, baby girl. This is what happens when you catch a face full of splintering wood and shattered bullets."  
  
"And your poor ears. What happened to them?"  
  
"Those are just bullet holes. That's the problem with having ears as big as mine. They make for excellent aiming points."  
  
"Ouch!" the youngster says wincing. "I know that my ears are really sensitive. Sometime when me and Violet have fights she pulls my ears and it really hurts."  
  
"Mine aren't that much different, sweetheart." He replies as the little bat climbs onto the bed and with a big yawn cuddles next to him.  
  
"Oh, poor big brother." She says and again yawns as she lays a wing on his chest while nuzzling the fur there. "Don't worry, Mom will take care of you too. She's good at that sorta thing."  
  
Meanwhile down the hall the retired nurse is just finishing up on her latest patient. Foxglove had been more than just a little concerned that during the procedure, Dale hadn't so much as stirred. Daphne had insured her that the chipmunk had probably sustained a slight concussion and would be out for the rest of the night. Knowing her mother's expertise in these matters, Foxglove seemed to relax somewhat.  
  
"Don't worry dear." Daphne says to her daughter. "His vitals are good and strong. Come now, sleep is the best thing for him now." Daphne says while using her wings to shoo the her daughter out of the room. "I promise that I'll keep an eye on him for you."  
  
"Thanks mom, I guess I'm just a big worry wart when it comes to Dale."  
  
"That's alright, honey. We all know how you feel about him."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does it matter to you and dad that Dale's a chipmunk?"  
  
"I don't follow."  
  
"You know. How do you feel that you're likely to have a chipmunk for a son-in-law. I know that you and dad would like to have grandchildren. And if Dale and I are married that may not be possible."  
  
Daphne stops and gently turns Foxglove to face her. "Dear, you and Dale are happy together and that's all that your father and I care about. As for grandchildren, your brother has already provided one for us. Even if he's too thick headed to realize it."  
  
"You mean, Rebecca?"  
  
"Indeed I do. I've watched them together the short time they've been here. There's a bond there that goes beyond mentor and student. And I'm sure that she sees Alicia as a mother figure. Now as for you and Dale producing grandchildren. Hey, you never know."  
  
Foxglove smiles back at her mother and they continue down the corridor. As they come to Alex's room they stop and both smile at the sight that meets their eyes. Lying on the bed, sound asleep is Alex with Little Foxglove curled up next to him contently sucking on her wingtip. Each serene in the other's company.  
  
"Well I'll be." Daphne remarks as a wide smile moves across her face. "I'd say that Little Foxy has gotten over her fear of Alex."  
  
"She's found out what I did." Whispers Foxglove.  
  
"And what may that be?"  
  
"Ooooh, just that the big guy's not half bad when you get to know him."  
  
Daphne lets out a small gasp. "My goodness! Look at his ears and face! He looks like he's been through a war!"  
  
"Well, I guess you could say he did. C'mon, sleep is the best thing for him right now, too." Foxglove says taking her mother's wing and guiding her toward the living room.  
  
"How's Dale?" Chip asks of Daphne as soon as she hits the living room.  
  
"He's doing fine considering what he's been through. As I was telling Foxglove, he probably has a slight concussion but I don't see any lasting problems. Dr. Heywood's due by tomorrow to check you over. We can have him take a look at Dale then."  
  
The chipmunk seems to relax at this suggestion and he settles back into his seat next to Gadget. Daphne scans the assembled group sans Twitch and Bedivere, who have gone off to remove the former's restraints. Her eyes fall on the still battle clad albino she-bat, who has been rather withdrawn since her return. Daphne can see in her eyes the same concern she read in her daughter's.  
  
"Alicia." She begins quietly. "Is there something wrong?" She observes the others shift uncomfortably in their seats. "Let me rephrase that. Is there something wrong with Alex?"  
  
The others watch as the fearsome she-bat seems to revert to childhood under Daphne's gaze. Her eyes dart to the glass of wine in her left hand and then to the floor. Finally she plucks up the courage to meet Daphne's eyes.  
  
"Um...Alex took a shotgun charge to the chest and..." Alicia stops, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"And?" Daphne prompts.  
  
"And at the moment he can't use his left arm."  
  
For the second time that evening, Daphne Fairmont gasps. Foxglove places her wing around her mother and speaks to her in a soothing tone.  
  
"Take it easy, mom. The blast didn't get through his body armor but the force broke something inside."  
  
"Broke something inside? What?" Daphne queries, once again looking to her son's lover.  
  
"That's just it, Daisy. We don't know what's broken. He's sure that a rib or two cracked under the blast but as for the arm. We just don't know."  
  
"How can you not know?"  
  
Standing and walking to the distraught bat, Alicia continues. "Remember, Daisy. We weren't released. We escaped from our creators and there's a lot about ourselves that we just don't understand fully. And, as your son is fond of saying, we didn't come with an owner's manual."  
  
This last part causes Daphne to snicker despite her apprehension. "That does sound like something he'd say."  
  
"There's a friend we have back in New York who has Alex's specifications and internal layout. We'll contact her in the morning and with her help we may be able to figure out what's wrong. By the by, where is the big lug nut?"  
  
"Asleep." Daphne replies. "From the looks of him, he had a pretty rough time of it."  
  
"Now there's an understatement if there ever was one." Alicia says over her shoulder as she heads down the hall. "I'm going to check on him."  
  
"Golly! We've been so concerned about Dale we completely forgot about Alex." Gadget pipes in following Alicia.  
  
Upon reaching the doorway to the big neo bat's room both the she-bat and mouse's hearts melt at the sight of Alex and his baby sister blissfully sleeping.  
  
"Look at him. He's really taken the role of big brother to heart." Gadget comments with a wistful expression.  
  
"I'd say he's getting use to having a family again. He was so long without one." Alicia whispers. "I know how that is. He, Rebecca and all of you are my family now. I've been a long time without one myself."  
  
Gadget looks up and sees tears forming in her teammates eyes. Immediately the mouse's heart goes out to the large she-bat.  
  
"What's wrong?" the mouse ventures.  
  
"It just hit me. I could have lost him tonight, Gadget. He's not only my lover, he's my best friend. I know we have a tendency to argue but we do care deeply for each other. I could have lost him and Rebecca."  
  
"I know how you feel. I got the same knot in my stomach when Chip was hurt in the crash."  
  
Wiping away a tear, Alicia looks down at Gadget with a small giggle. "It would seem that we female Rangers are stuck with males that seem to make sport out of getting hurt."  
  
"Yeah." Gadget sighs. "What's a girl to do?"  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Alex wakes with a slight start after reliving a section of the previous night's events in his dreams. His eyes dart about the room and then down at the little bat curled up at his side. His brain finally registers where he is and he smiles. The smile quickly turns into a grimace as a few pain precincts report in.   
  
Moving easily as not to wake his sibling, Alex disengages himself from the small bat and moves to the dresser. Looking in the mirror he sees that the swelling around his left eye his diminished greatly and the cuts in his face have healed entirely.  
  
**Damn, those little guys are good. Last night I looked like raw hamburger and this morning I'm my old roguish self again.**  
  
Little Foxglove's shifting in her sleep pulls Alex's attention from the mirror. He smiles as he watches the little bat stretch out a wing in search of him. Upon not feeling him she sleepily opens her eyes.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head." The big bat rumbles.  
  
"Hmmm. Good morning, Alex." The youngster replies with a stretch. She then yawns widely, her long chiropteran tongue curling back on itself. "Did you sleep okay?"  
  
"The sleep of the just. C'mon pup, let's hit the kitchen."  
  
Heading toward the kitchen, Alex and Little Foxglove pass the room where Dale is convalescing. Stopping, Alex turns to his sister, "You go on, little one. I'm going in to see how Uncle Dale's doing. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." The youngster replies as she continues on her way.  
  
"By the way." Alex calls. "Tell Uncle Monty, to save me some of that cheese omelet I smell."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Knocking softly at the door, Alex gets no response from within. Slowly opening the door and sticking his head in he sees Foxglove curled up at the foot of the bed.  
  
**I knew no one was going to keep her out of here. Better just let them sleep.**  
  
Withdrawing his head, Alex slowly begins to shut the door when he hears a hushed whisper.  
  
"Hey. C'mon in, big guy."  
  
"I didn't want to disturb you." The neo bat says poking his head back into the room.  
  
"I wasn't sleep. Just laying here listening to Foxy's breathing."  
  
Coming fully into the room, Alex approaches the bed. Looking down at his sleeping sister he gently runs his big hand through her head fur. He then turns his attention to his chipmunk friend.  
  
"It's like she's my guardian angel." Dale says looking at his sleeping lover. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I was just checking on you, that's all. How do you feel?"  
  
"Pretty good, all things considered. I mean from what Daisy told me, I'm lucky to be alive."  
  
"That's why I never look down my nose at luck. It's pulled my butt outta the fire on more than one occasion."  
  
"I know what you mean. But what about you? Alicia told me that you had a problem of your own."  
  
"Oh just a minor problem, I'm sure. I took a shotgun charge to the chest last night and now my left arm's out of commission. But you see what I mean about luck?"  
  
"Sorry but I don't..."  
  
"A little higher and to the right and I'd be short one head right now."  
  
"Eeep! I see what you mean."  
  
"Anyway, I've got the get in touch with Trackball and have her check out my internal layout. I'm hoping she can tell me what's wrong. I just hope it's fixable."  
  
For a few seconds Alex goes quiet and just looks at Dale. Dale, for his part simply gazes back at the big neo bat and says nothing. He has known Alex long enough to know that his friend was putting his thoughts together.  
  
"Dale." Alex finally says. "I don't know if you're aware of just how important you are to my sister. But I'm here to tell you that she nearly lost it when you were hit. I was told that Monty had to restrain her from going to you through a hail of gunfire."  
  
The chipmunk sits stunned at this news as looks from Alex to the sleeping bat at the foot of the bed and back again.  
  
"It's like I told you before. You are her world. When we Fairmonts love, we love fully. So you try and keep yourself safe buddy. I'm kinda looking forward to having a certain red-nosed chipmunk as a brother-in-law one of these days. Later."  
  
Dale just sits dumbfounded as Alex turns and leaves the room. Of course he has had happy thoughts of spending his life with the lovely chiropteran but to hear her own brother voice the very same thing. He was aware that he had won the big bat over quickly but Alex's statement to him sounded like he was giving his blessing to something that he and Foxglove hadn't even discussed openly yet.  
  
Heading down the hall toward the kitchen, Alex wears an uncharacteristic smile on his face. A smile which grows wider when he is met by his lover.  
  
"Hi lover. Did you sleep well?" Alicia queries while hugging Alex tightly.  
  
"Like a new born pup, Lishi." He replies returning her hug with his good arm and kissing her on the nose. Looking up his sees his parents smiling at their little show of affection. With a arm around his lady he approaches his parents.  
  
"Good morning, my parental units."  
  
"Good morning, dear. My aren't we in a good mood today." Daphne says cheerfully.  
  
"How's the arm, Alex?" Galahad asks.  
  
"The blasted thing's still unresponsive, dad." Alex answers looking down at his now useless appendage. He then turns to Alicia. "Have you had a chance to get in touch with Trackball?"  
  
"Yes, about an hour ago. She says she'll need a little time to study your layout. She also told me that Richard and Gary are doing fine and are staying with her. She says she feels a lot safer with them around. Annnd...."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"She thinks that Gary may be taken with her."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Well, she is a cute little thing."  
  
"Oh, is she now."  
  
"Now, now, now Lishi. Green eyes don't go well with your pretty white fur. Besides, as you so graciously pointed out to me, I'm practically old enough to be her father."  
  
"Who is this Trackball you're talking about?" Daphne asks.  
  
"Oh she's a young computer wiz that's loosely affiliated with the Rangers." Alex replies.  
  
"And your son has a Lolita fixation on her." Alicia teasingly adds.  
  
Alex's mouth drops open as he looks at Alicia.  
  
"Oooo, she's lying." Alex says to his mother.  
  
"I don't know." Gadget adds as she and Chip come on the scene. "I saw the way you looked at her that first night."  
  
"Yeah. I'm no bat but I could tell that your heartbeat went up a few beats per minute." Chip puts in with a grin.  
  
Totally flabbergasted, Alex looks from Alicia to Gadget to Chip. His eyes are wide with disbelief while his mouth continues to hang open.  
  
"I'm being crucified." He finally is able to say. "I'm being crucified by my friends in front of my parents no less."  
  
It is Gadget who breaks first with a little snicker that she tries to hide with her hand. The young inventor however is fighting a losing battle as the snicker turns into a giggle. She then gives up and releases an all out guffaw. She is quickly joined by Alicia who leans against Alex for support while she laughs. Finally Chip gives Alex a 'gotcha' gesture as he also breaks down. Alex looks at them with an expression of mock contempt on his face.  
  
"You've just witnessed a prime example of Ranger teamwork." Alex says turning to his parents. "It would seem that someone has declared it open season on me."  
  
As the laughter begins to die, Alex looks around and then asks of no one in particular, "Hey, where's Ratmirez and his two charges?"  
  
"They left earlier this morning." Galahad answers. "He figured since Rebecca was back you had no further use for him or the young couple. He borrowed your uncle's truck to take them home in."  
  
"Damn. I wanted to keep them here a little longer." The big bat scowls.  
  
"Why would you want to do that for?" Galahad inquires.  
  
"Because I left some business unfinished last night. I was going to go in and drag this King creep out by his tail. I wanted to put his butt in a serious hurt lock but I guess I panicked a bit because of my arm. Dammit to hell! Just when I need this stinkin' technology they stuck me with, it fails." Alex punctuates his statement by striking his left arm with his right fist.  
  
"Alexander!" Daphne snaps. "It's not going to do any good for you to lose your temper!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's just..."  
  
Just then the ringing of the telephone cuts Alex off. It is Violet who picks up.  
  
"Hello, Fairmont residence...Yes he's here. Just a moment." Placing a wingtip over the receiver she calls out, "Alex. It's for you."  
  
Stepping forward and taking the phone, Alex fully expects that it's Trackball on the other end but the voice he hears is choked with emotion.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Fairmont?"  
  
"Yes. Rachel is that you?"  
  
"You'd better come to your friend's apartment. Come quick."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"They took him. They took my Robert."  
  
Chapter Eleven  
The Keep  
  
  
Sing with me. Sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter. Sing for the tear.  
Sing it with me if only just for today.  
Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away.  
Aerosmith "Dream On"  
  
  
  
Slowly Alex places the telephone's handset back into its cradle as he looks up at his teammates and family they can plainly see the hurt in his eyes.  
  
"What is it, big guy?" Chip asks.  
  
There is no answer from the neo as he walks by the group and on toward the hall leading to the bedrooms. Just before turning the corner he shout back over his shoulder.  
  
"Neos! We leave light in ten!"  
  
Alex's booming voice seems to shake the very walls and brings Rebecca running into the room.  
  
"Alicia." She asks. "What's up?"  
  
"Don't know honey but you heard big bat. We leave light in ten."  
  
"He didn't include the rest of us." Gadget observes.  
  
"Too right, Gadget luv." Agrees Monterey.  
  
"I'll see what's up." Chip comments taking off toward Alex's room.  
  
"I don't think he's going to be able to change Alex's mind on this one guys." Alicia says watching the chipmunk's retreating form.  
  
"Come." Alex says in response to the knock at the door.  
  
"Hey, big bat. Got a moment?" Chip says coming into the room.  
  
"A moment." The big bat replies while placing his arm in a sling which holds it close against his body.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice that you only called for Alicia and Twitch to join you on this call." Chip says getting directly to the point.  
  
"And, let me guess. The others are feeling a bit left out?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"The answer is simple. They won't be needed on this one."  
  
"Won't be needed! They've been Rangers longer than you have."  
  
"Listen boss munk. I know full well how long I've been with the group. So do us both a favor and don't state the obvious to me. Okay?"  
  
"So care to let me in on the why and wherefore."  
  
"This isn't Ranger business. As you already know it was Rachel on the phone just now and she isn't a happy camper. She told me to haul haunch to Ramirez's place. She told me that they snatched Robert. I can only assume by 'they' she means King's people. Now that boy's life may be forfeit because I didn't fulfill my mission last night."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But nothing! Chances are I'm going to have to go back into that barn and get the kid out. I eliminated a lot of them last night but he obviously has a few soldiers left. Gadget, Monterey and Foxglove are not armed and I'll not take the chance of having something happen to them like what happened to Dale. Not on my watch. Not again."  
  
The Ranger leader watches in silence as Alex loads the sixteen round clips into his automatics. He is amazed how deftly the neo bat does it with only one operating arm. Placing the clip into his mouth he lines up the weapons receiver, places the clip part way in and then slams it home by thumping it against his thigh. He then places his short barreled auto-shotgun in it's leg holster. Finally she slides his katana into its sheath on his back.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't have the time to smooth over any hurt feelings in this matter. I'll leave that in your capable hands. Plus, I'd think you'd be thankful that I'm leaving the others out of another possible fire fight."  
  
Chip simply stares mutely back at the neo bat. Staring back at the chipmunk, Alex smiles a lopsided smile, turns to leave but then stops. Turning back to Chip with a somber expression.  
  
"Look. Tell them that it isn't meant as an insult to them but this raid is going to most likely call for lethal response. Truth be told, I'd be doing this alone if I was 100 % but I'm not. So I'm taking my heavy hitters with me to watch my back."  
  
"Don't worry, big bat. I'll smooth things over for you." Chip says extending a hand to his teammate. "Good luck."  
  
Alex's large hand totally envelops the chipmunk's as he shakes the appendage. "Thanks buddy." He says as he leaves the room.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Minutes later the three neo bats land at the top of the stairs leading down to Ramon's basement apartment. Signaling his companions to wait, Alex descends the short flight of steps to the apartment door. Tapping lightly, Alex listens to the sound of footsteps approaching the door.  
  
"Mr. Fairmont? Is that you?" comes a small voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"It's me Rachel. Open the door." Alex replies almost as quietly. His keen ears hear the peephole cover lift and he ducks down so his face is visible through the aperture. He then hears the locks being undone. With his gun at the ready and every once of his being on alert he watches as the door swings open. However the only thing that greets his eyes in a very distraught female mouse.  
  
"Oh thank heavens you're here." Rachel says throwing herself at the large bat. Caught totally off guard, Alex places his good arm around her and gently pats her on the back. He then beckons to Twitch and Alicia and together they enter the apartment.  
  
"What happened?" Alex asks of the young mouse.  
  
"Ramon drove us here in your uncle's car. He was acting kinda nervous the whole time. He even said he thought that he felt like he was being watched. So he decided to come here first. Said he had something to pick up here first. He parked the truck in the alley around back and that when they came."  
  
"They?"  
  
"It was a group of six packrats. They took Robert away but only after they'd beat Ramon bloody."  
  
"Where's Ramon?"  
  
"In the bedroom. He doesn't look too good, Mr. Fairmont. I wanted to call the hospital for him but he told me to call you instead."  
  
"Ramon." Alex calls pushing past Rachel. "Ramon!" he calls again moving toward the bedroom door and throwing it open. "Ra..." His friend's name dies on his tongue as he sees the figure on the bed. "Ramon. Damn man." To Alex's eyes the large rat seems to be nothing more than a mass of lacerations and contusions. The sheets upon which he lies are soaked through with his blood. Standing over the rat, Alex can see that his face is all but destroyed. The rodent's right eye is totally enucleated and lies on his cheek. His breathing comes in ragged gasps which prompts Alex to emit a ultrasonic pulse to check the internal damage to his friend. What he 'sees' wrenches a whimper from the big bat's throat. Ramon's chest cavity and the organs within are all but destroyed. Both lungs have been punctured by the splintered bone of his ribcage. The bleeding in his chest is placing pressure on his heart, slowly keeping it from beating properly.  
  
"Those sick, twisted bastards. Why didn't they just kill him outright. It would have been more merciful." Alex whispers. "They've broken nearly every bone in his body."  
  
"Is there anything..."  
  
"No." Alex interrupts Alicia. "It's just a matter of time before he bleeds out and there isn't a damned thing we or anyone else can do for him."  
  
It's then, with a Herculean effort, the rat reaches up and grabs Alex's right wing in a bloody hand. With his left eye Ramon fixes the neo bat's gaze and with great effort he speaks.  
  
"Fox."  
  
"I'm here bro'."  
  
"I tried...cough...I tried to stop them. The odds were...cough...a little against me."  
  
"Quiet you old sewer dweller. Save your strength."  
  
"For what bro'? So I can live like this for another hour. Cough...I'm done Fox. Those creeps got me good. Don't let 'em get you brother. COUGH!! Oh God it hurts! cough Do me a favor, will ya?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want to go on like this. Do me."  
  
Alex's eyes go wide with shock and horror at Ramon's request.  
  
"C'mon Fox, I'd do the same for you."  
  
The neo bat doesn't doubt his friend's words for a moment. He remembers back to the pain he experienced right after being shot down. The pain of his shredded wings, crushed legs and smashed face. How for weeks his entire world consisted of nothing but pain. With a heavy heart and bowed head he pulls an automatic from its holster. With tears in his eyes he holds the weapon against his thigh and using friction there slides back the bolt feeding a bullet into the chamber. A heavy sigh is ripped from him as he places the gun's muzzle against Ramon's left temple. As best he can, Ramon smiles at his childhood friend. The big bat smiles back remembering the good times they had together as kids. Most of which was illegal but good times none the less. Then with his eyes brimming with tears, Alex pulls the trigger. The retort of the big gun is nigh on deafening in the confines of the small room. The rat's body spasms briefly and then falls still. Ramon Ramirez has been sent on to the judgment of a higher court by one of the few people that he called 'friend'.  
  
As for Alex, he stands stark still over his friend's lifeless body looking off into space. Then slowly, almost mechanically, he replaces his pistol back into its holster. His right fist clinches and he begins to pat his thigh with it. Alicia knows this is behavior that her lover exhibits when trying to hold back his feelings. Going to him, she hugs him from behind.  
  
"Let it out, Alex. Let it go. If you don't, it'll eat you alive."  
  
"No Lishi." The big neo growls. "I will not let it out. I will not let it go. I will hold on to it. I will hold it in until it turns into something else. Something that my anger can feed on."  
  
"Did he have any family?" Alicia asks hugging her lover even tighter.  
  
"No. His mother was like my birth mother. She couldn't have cared less about Ramon. I at least had three loving adults that were willing to put up with my crap. But Ramon was raised by the streets. Mom never really approved of him. She felt that it was his influence that lead to the trouble that she and dad had with me. It was never Ramon's fault. Even then I was my own bat and I followed no one."  
  
Turning in Alicia embrace, Alex kisses the top of the she-bat's head while holding her head to his chest. He sighs heavily and looks at the still form on the bed.  
  
"You know. All things considered." Alex says stroking Alicia's long, white locks. "Ramon didn't turn out to be such a bad person after all.  
  
Bending over the dead rat, Alex gently closes his friend's remaining eye. "Rest easy, you old sewer dweller. The time will come when we'll meet again and on that day we'll burn hell down together. Until then...goodbye."  
  
Turning away his eyes fall on Rachel and Twitch. The mouse and neo bat stare with wide eyes at him.  
  
"Big bat." Twitch begins. Her voice barely audible. "How could you do that? He was your friend."  
  
"I was able to do it because I was his friend." Alex answers with a weary smile. "He was in agony, Twitch. You're still young, honey. Perhaps one day you may understand. But for now, let's concentrate on the mission at hand."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
After dropping Rachel off in a safe location, the three take wing and make all possible speed back out to the abandoned human farm. This time flying a wide, sweeping course around the barn and coming in from the opposite direction out of the sun to avoid easy detection by possible lookouts. Swooping in they land on the roof of the decaying structure without incident. Looking down through the broken skylight they see a small group of a half dozen soldiers standing guard in front of the bunker's entrance.  
  
"Speed is of the essence here, ladies." Alex whispers. "We've got to make sure that we take out any group we discover quickly before they can raise the alarm. After the beating they took last night I don't think that King has enough people left to put up much resistance."  
  
Gliding in with their wings at full spread the neos aren't noticed until they're practically on top of the group and by then it's too late. The three furred whirlwinds tear into the group mercilessly. Caving in the side of one guard's head with a vicious kick, Twitch then quickly dispatches another when she thrusts her lance deep into his right eye socket. The packrat's body seizes for a moment then falls limply to the floor. Alicia moves amongst them with all the speed and power of a bolt of lightning. With her katana flashing she quickly decapitates one packrat so quickly that his body takes five more steps before collapsing in a heap. She then changes her grip and brings her weapon slicing across another's belly. The packrat drops his weapon as he tries in vain to keep his entrails from spilling out onto the floor. Alex, on the other hand, isn't showing as much finesse as his female counterparts. He simply uses his fist as a bludgeon. One soldier is caught full in the face by the neo bat's metallic fist. The packrat's snout is literally smashed flat be the impacting fist. The resulting shockwave pulverizes what skull is left. He then catches the sixth and final guard with a brutal backhanded blow that sends the packrat's teeth and mandible flying across the dusty confines of the barn. After the attack all three neo bats stand stark still listening for the sound of approaching reinforcements.  
  
"Clear?" Alex inquires.  
  
"Clear." Replies Alicia.  
  
"Clear here." Reconfirms Twitch.  
  
"Do you remember the layout of this place, Twitch?"  
  
"Like the back of my hand, big bat. Those jerks blindfolded me when they brought me here. They must be dumber than mud to think that would stop a bat from 'seeing'."  
  
"That's my girl." Alex says. The pride in his voice clearly evident.  
  
After a last minute check of their equipment the trio makes its way through the ruined doorway to King's underground bunker. In the first corridor still lies Alicia's handiwork from the night before. Alex looks at the carnage wrought by his lady love and gives her a sideways glance.  
  
"Plasma blade?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Remind me not to get you seriously ticked off at me."  
  
"Well, you know what they say about the female of the species." Twitch puts in.  
  
"Yeah." Alex answers. "Deadlier than the male."  
  
"TEN O'CLOCK!" shouts Alicia.  
  
Almost too fast for the eye to follow, Alex's hand flashes to his silencer equipped pistol and two rounds are sent on their deadly way. Both packrats fall instantly each sporting a new third eye in their foreheads.  
  
"Okay people let's move like we've got a purpose. Twitch you're on point."  
  
"Follow me guys." The little neo bat says enthusiastically as she moves down the corridor with her mentors in tow.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
MMMPPHH!  
  
The young mouse feels as though his teeth are beginning to rattle from the repeated blows that he has endured. His arms have long since gone numb from being bound behind him and supporting his weight in an awkward position. The unusually large packrat seems to be a master at his craft. He seems to know how to inflict pain without striking hard enough to break bone. Hitting hard enough so that it feels like his brain is rattling about in his skull. Though not hard enough to knock him out. Robert doesn't know if this is due to giant packrat's expertise or the durability of his skull.  
  
OOOOFF!!  
  
Robert fights to hold down the contents of his stomach. He refuses to give the people present the satisfaction of seeing him be sick.  
"You're a tough nut. I'll give you that." A raspy voice croaks out.  
  
Through squinted eyes, Robert looks to the owner of that voice. His eyes fall on the biggest packrat he's ever seen. He mentally compares him to the strange bat from the night before and comes to the conclusion that this guy is even bigger. Not by far but definitely bigger. However, the young rodent also notices, where the big packrat has a bit of flab about his middle, the bat seemed to be made of tempered steel. He still remembers how totally helpless he felt in the grip of his metallic hand.  
  
"Do you have any idea what that freak did here last night. I sent forty five soldiers after one guy and less than a dozen made it back here alive. Where in the name of all that's unholy did he come from?"  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have snatched the little bat." Robert says with a bit of a chuckle. "I think that really ticked him off."  
  
"Why you snot-nosed little..."  
  
The monster packrat slams a fist into his captive's side. Robert cries out in pain as he feels ribs break under the heavy blow.  
  
**Ooowww! What they say is true. The truth does hurt.**  
  
"You led him here boy. You lead that spawn from hell here and he decimated my men. Over thirty men killed or mutilated in a single night. WHAT IS HE?"  
  
Suddenly there's a heavy explosion as the door to the room erupts inward. As the heavy metal door flies off its hinges it hits one of King's minions killing the packrat instantly. As the dust settles the occupants of the room can make out three winged figures standing in the ruined doorway.  
  
"Knock, knock." The figure in the middle says.  
  
"YOU!" King roars.  
  
"King, I presume." Alex says with his green eyes burning with hatred.  
  
"TAKE 'EM, ROCK!"  
  
The large packrat who had been pummeling Robert rushes the neo bat. Alex's only move is to dig in his heels. Rock roars and lifts both his sizable fists above his head preparing to deliver a double hammer blow.  
  
**All muscle and no mentality.**  
  
Suddenly Alex take a half step forward, driving his fist into the onrushing packrat's midsection. The big neo can feel a satisfying crunch as his assailant's legs collapse uselessly under him. Rock roars again but this time it's in blind agony as his spine snaps under Alex's bludgeoning blow. Looking down at the now crippled packrat, Alex lifts a booted foot and brings it crashing down into Rock's skull which gives under the impact like a ripe melon under the wheel of a human's car. The body spasms with arms flailing and then all is quite. King and his remaining lieutenants look on aghast as the largest of them, save for King himself, has easily fallen before the brutality of this stranger. King is beginning to curse the day he ever heard the name of Fairmont.  
  
"Holeee. He broke Rock like a stick." One of the gunmen says with wide, unbelieving eyes.  
  
"He must be here for the kid." Another says moving towards the bound mouse. His progress is interrupted by a shining throwing knife between the eyes. His companions watch as he falls to the floor and as one their collective gaze turns back to the trio at the door. There they see the albino female holding another edged projectile and slowly shaking her head at them.  
  
"Twitch." Alex says.  
  
"I'm all over it." She responds.  
  
Leaping high she extends her weapon to its full length and lands beside the battered mouse. She then quickly cuts through his bonds with Alicia's short katana. As gently as she can she helps Robert into a sitting position on the floor and then takes up a protective stance in front of him. Making it clear that if anyone wants the mouse they have to come through her first.  
  
King watches balefully as the big she-bat unsheathes her sword and moves to her left. His eyes then return to the Fairmont kid. Or least that's how he had referred to him. Somehow he'd expected this mysterious Fairmont offspring to be younger and smaller. He had thought that his men had exaggerated so their defeats wouldn't seem so bad but now with him in front of him, King comes to the conclusion that his men indeed hadn't stretched the truth. This damn bat is big. Not quite as big as him but much bigger than he had figured on. He was also older than he thought he'd be. It was no hot headed youngster that faced him here, but a bat of undetermined species that was just a little younger than him. From the look in those eyes he had seen a lot of what the world had to offer in the way of pain and suffering. The look of a graduate of the school of hard knocks. He remembers the damage his people suffered just trying to bring the little one in. He had seen a taste of what this guy could with his bare hands already. He had taken down one his best with just one blow and killed him with the second. He had heard of the Rescue Rangers around town some time ago during their previous visits to the Fairmont ranch but this guy and his companions were different. He thought the Rangers used none lethal means to take down their enemies. These three, however, were about as lethal as they come. The females seemed to prefer edged weaponry while the big guy, from what the survivors of last night's raid have told him, seemed to be an expert with firearms. The confidence that King had felt when this little operation had began was now quickly fleeing. Sent running by this brute of a bat standing before him. For that first time since he was a forced out of Nevada, King feels fear gnawing at his insides.  
  
"Hey, pally." King begins. "What is it you want from me? You want the kid? Go on. Take him with my blessings."  
  
The bat simply stares. His face now an unreadable mask. Even the hatred he exhibited early is gone.  
  
"How can you give me something that I already possess?" Alex asks. The flat tone of his voice is chilling even to his companions.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by that?" King says. Answering the big bat's question with a question.  
  
"I would appear to me that the criminals here aren't any brighter than the ones back home in New York."  
  
"So that's where you're from."  
  
"Yup. I'm half Texan, half New Yorker. And that adds up to a dung load of trouble for you. But as to your question. I already have the boy or do you think Twitch is just here for show?"  
  
King cuts an eye and looks in the direction of the golden-furred neo bat. Brandishing her weapon, Twitch lowers herself into a crouch and growls menacingly. The packrat gives her a contemptuous chuckle.  
  
"She's a cute little thing."  
  
"Yeah. And that cute little thing will hand you your liver if you don't take her seriously."  
  
King is taken aback by the statement and quickly casts an eye back to the little neo bat. Only this time he looks into her golden eyes and sees it. From his own life experience he sees the killer that hides behind the young neo bat's eyes.  
  
The room goes deafly quiet as neo bats and packrats eye one another. King assess the situation before him. He and his men have the numerical advantage being that there's six of them and only three of these strange bats and the big fella appears to have a busted arm or something. However, he had seen how quickly two of his men had be dispatched by them. The big packrat eyeballs the neo bat in the doorway and in particular the weapon strapped to his thigh. **What the heck is that?** He wonders as the weapon is nearly totally obscured by its holster.  
  
"Go on take the kid and get outta here." King says with some frustration showing in his voice. "He ain't worth the trouble."  
  
"Twitch can you manage?" Alex asks the little neo. All the while never taking his eyes off of the big packrat.  
  
"Not a problem." She replies shifting her weapon to her right hand as Robert leans on her for support. They both slowly make their way back to the door.  
  
"Katana."  
  
Alicia turns toward Alex with a bit of a start. It is the first time that he's addressed her by her codename. Quickly regaining her composure she makes her way back to him.  
  
"What is it?" she whispers.  
  
"Take the kids and get out of here." He replies. Still keeping his eyes on King.  
  
"You sure about this?"  
  
"Yeah. Go on now. Take him to my mother. She'll know what to do."  
  
"Okay." Alicia says flatly. Her eyes, however, show that she doesn't like this idea one little bit.  
  
As the two females leave with the mouse, King's confidence begins to take wing once more and soar. The odds have most definitely swung back in his favor. He cannot figure out why the big guy sent his companions away but he'll not look a gift horse in the mouth. He can always retake the kid after he's dealt with this interfering Fairmont. He'd eliminate this thorn in his side and maybe even have his way with that rather tasty looking albino she-bat.  
  
Alex's eyes dart from one packrat to the next, taking note of their positions in the sizeable room. His and King's eyes lock and in that moment they both know that it's on.  
  
"BLOW THAT NIGHTFLYER OUT OF HIS BOOTS!" King bellows.  
  
The neo bat's hand flashes to the weapon at his thigh. As he pulls it a high pitched whine at a frequency only his kind can hear lets him know that the weapon's ready for firing. And fire it does...rapidly.  
  
CHOOM! CHOOM! CHOOM!  
  
King watches in horror as three of his lieutenants are dropped by the big bat's devastating weapon. He bears witness as each of his underlings' chests are peppered by no fewer than half a dozen small projectiles. Then they scream in agony as blood, bone and shredded internal organs are sent streaming from their backs as the hellish things exit. King's men have made the fatal error of standing too bunched together and a fourth packrat is killed by flying pieces of his comrades bodies as they act like shrapnel from a fragmentation device.  
  
"SWEET MOTHER OF MERCY!!" King exclaims. "WHAT THE HELL??"  
  
Alex slowly holsters his weapon and with slow, deliberate steps advances on King and his remaining lieutenant. Standing to the big bat's right Kings minion presents no threat as he's been reduced to a quivering mass of jelly. A mass of jelly that just happens to be standing in a puddle that wasn't there a few seconds ago.  
  
King too, watches in terror as this apparition from the neither regions moves ever closer. His heart thunders in his chest as if it were trying to escape from his body. Moving right in front of him the bat stops and lifts his head slightly as to meet the slightly taller packrat's eyes. The would be crime lord feels the vice-like grip of fear around his heart as he looks into the deadest eyes he's ever seen. He could swear that instead of pupils, there are tombstones in this bat's eyes.  
  
The crime czar flinches the bat pulls one of his pistols and without unlocking his eyes from his pumps a single shot into the head of the trembling packrat beside him. In shock, King watches as his lieutenant falls to his knees and then face first onto the floor.  
  
"Damn. You're cold blooded." Is all the packrat can say.  
  
As the bat moves a half step closer, King fully expects the same fate of his last minion. But he soon has reason to breathe a mental sigh of relief as Alex holsters his automatic. That relief lasts but a short time.  
  
"Your boys beat a friend of mine into an inch of his life." The bat snarls. "They beat him so bad that he asked me to put him out of his misery." Once again, King feels the icy grip of fear around his heart. "I did it for him. I had to put a bullet in my friend's head because your people didn't have the decency to finish him off. They left him to die a terrible death."  
  
"Hey p-pally." King stammers. "I just told them to bring me the kid. I can't be held responsible for the actions of my people."  
  
"BULL!!" Alex shouts moving in so close that their chests touch. "You're the leader. The one in charge. And the first rule of being in charge is...Everything...is ...your...fault!" Each of the last four words are spoken as though dripping with venom.  
  
"Now." Alex says as he moves a couple of steps back. "I came here and accorded your men swift deaths. You, the architect of my friend's suffering, shall not be accorded such. As the humans are fond of saying: I'm gonna beat you like you owe me money."  
With a shriek, Alex launches himself at the packrat. Spinning in midair he brings his right leg crashing into the left side of King's ribcage. The impact sends the large packrat lurching to his right with a howl of pain ripped from his throat.  
  
**Jeeesh! Felt like he hit me with a steel bar.**  
  
As the packrat turns to face him, Alex leaps again and sends him stumbling backwards with a knee to the snout. Holding his bloody nose, King regains his balance and fires off a massive right hand that explodes against Alex's left temple. The blow causes the neo's head to turn hard to the right but his feet remain firmly planted. Alex fires back with a well placed chop to the left side of King's neck. The packrat yelps and feels his left arm tremble and then go completely numb. He stares open mouthed at his now useless appendage.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" he roars.  
  
"Nothing compared to what I'm gonna do." The bat calmly replies.  
  
In a near panic, King rushes Alex leading with a pile driver right. With ease the neo bat ducks under the blow and drives his fingers into the packrat's throat. This sends King reeling back, clutching at his throat and gagging. Alex flashes forward but King quickly recovers and again counterattacks and again it's ineffective. Flaring his wings, Alex halts his forward momentum and quickly does a 180 as King's haymaker falls short of the mark. Then, still with his back to his opponent, Alex drives his elbow hard into King's midsection. King feels something pop inside him as he falls to his knees. The neo bat then turns and with bared teeth he brings his fist crashing hard to the side of the packrat's head. King's field of vision is immediately halved as the floor of his left eye socket collapses and the eye falls into his sinus cavity.  
  
"Oh, lord! Please! No more!" The now totally panicked packrat screams.  
  
Alex simply looks at him and replies, "I'm sure my friend said the same thing. But your boys continued to punch and kick him. They turned his insides to jelly!"  
Alex's hand shoots out and just as quickly returns to his side. However, King howls in agony as he clutches awkwardly at his left ear with his right hand. Or more accurately where his left ear use to be. With the speed of a striking cobra, Alex had ripped the packrat's ear off. King flinches as the big bat throws it back in his face. The once powerful crime boss is now weeping openly. Not the weeping of a male trying to maintain some sense of dignity but the bawling of a hurt child.  
  
This couldn't be happening to him. He was going to rule this area with an iron hand. There was to be no one to challenge his authority. It was to be a reign of fear the likes of none before. The land owners were knuckling under nicely. Then he ran into that stiff necked Bedivere Fairmont. That's when the nightmare had started and now it's come down to this.  
  
"You've beaten me, Fairmont. I've a crippled arm. I'm half deaf and half blind. God only knows what you've done to my insides. You've won."  
  
"Not yet I haven't." Alex growls as he grabs a fistful of the packrat's shirt. He brings his face right up to his so that they're nose to bloody nose. "You think I'm going to just walk out of here? Let you heal and get thoughts of striking back at me through my family? If you think I'm gonna let you do that, then you're dumber than you look."  
  
King starts to plead for his life but is only able to gasp as the big bat reaches down and grabs at the base of his sternum. He then violently thrusts his fingers up and ruptures King's diaphragm. With that done, Alex turns on his heel and walks away.  
  
"I'll leave you like your people left my friend. Crippled and dying. Enjoy the rest of your life. All thirty minutes of it."  
  
King sits and watches the neo bat's back as he slowly exists the room without so much as a backward glance. After a few minutes he becomes aware of the fact that it's becoming a little hard to breathe properly. A sudden wave of nausea washes over him and he vomits a torrent of blood. It is then that he knows that he's bleeding profusely internally. Indeed the bat has sealed his fate. Oh how he curses the day he'd heard the name of Fairmont. Falling over onto his side, the big packrat curls into a fetal position. He feels his strength and his life ebbing away as his chest cavity begins to fill with blood. The pressure of which is keeping his lungs from expanding correctly. As consciousness begins to slip away from him he can't help but mutter.  
  
"I shouldn't have ever kidnapped his daughter."  
  
Chapter Twelve  
Adios  
  
  
"Once again one of Alex's raids is being chalked up to organized crime infighting." Chip says lowering the newspaper he'd been reading.  
  
"Well, Chippah me lad." Monterey starts after swallowing a mouthful of food. "What else would the authorities think it could be? You could go right ahead and tell them the truth if you wanted to..."  
  
"And they wouldn't believe me. Yeah, I know." Chip says with a weak smile.  
  
"My boy was doing what he had to do." Daphne interjects. "He felt responsible for that young mouse. Though I must admit that his duality is puzzling at times. Even to me."  
  
"Duality?" Dale questions looking up from his plate.  
  
"Yes, duality. The night before he was threatening to crush the life from that mouse. And the next day he's risking his hide to rescue him. Then he always was a bit of a mystery to us."  
  
This time it's the Ranger leader's turn to question. "Mystery?"  
  
"Even as a young pup he was kind of hard to reach. He was always descent enough towards me but it was Foxglove that really got through the barriers he had erected. I think it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to say that he was obsessed when it came to her."  
  
"He once told me that a big brother's protection is from the womb to the tomb." Foxglove pipes in while wiping pancake syrup from Dale's chin.  
  
"I believe that it was that thought that drove him away from us. He had said to me that he would protect his little sister from the kind of life he had. The day after her birth he said that she was going to grow up knowing that she's loved."  
  
Daphne pauses momentarily with a far away look in her eye. As if reliving some terrible event. She then looks at her eldest daughter and smiles.  
  
"It was that night, that terrible night of the storm. The four of us were caught out in it. Foxglove hadn't long learned to fly and a violent downdraft buffeted us and she was swept into the river. Alex had nearly drowned trying to recover her. When Galahad pulled him sputtering and coughing from the river it was all we could do to keep him from going back in. He had to slap him across the face and shout at him that his sister was gone and that we didn't want to lose him too."  
  
Again the gentle she-bat stops in her narrative. Slowly she closes her eyes as a tear runs from one eye into her facial fur. Then taking a deep breath she continues.  
  
"Oh, I'll never forget the look in his eyes when his father told him that. That night he acted more like the canine he resembles than a bat. When he shouted out the word 'no' it sounded more like a howl. It was like something snapped in his mind. He fell to his knees and pounded his wings on the riverbank until they were torn and bloody. I felt it was the worse night of my life. Not only did I lose my baby but I thought that night Alex had lost his mind. As bad as it was for Galahad and me, it was worse for Alex. In his mind he had failed in his self-appointed mission to protect his sister. It was a terrible burden for someone not yet fourteen to bear."  
  
"I never knew." Foxglove mutters to the room.  
  
"That would explain his run in with Fat Cat." Chip thinks aloud.  
  
"Pardon?" Daphne questions turning to the chipmunk.  
  
For a moment Chip could kick himself for what he blurted out but after a few moments of consideration he answers.  
  
"I guess it's alright to tell you now. There was a crime boss in New York by the name of Fat Cat. He was pretty much the kingpin of animal crime at the time."  
  
"I can't help but notice that you're referring to him in the past tense." Daphne states.  
  
"Yeah. He was all those things and more until your son appeared on the scene. He set up a meeting with Fat Cat one day and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, he told Fat Cat to get out of town. Fat Cat refused, tried to kill the big guy and came up on the short end of the stick. That was the day I gave him the moniker of 'Dark Ranger'. He had told me the day before that since his sister was part of the group he felt obligated to get Fat Cat out the way. He said that he would not see his sister sacrificed on the altar of my principles."  
  
Slowly Daphne nods her head and smiles. "He told me that I'd probably agree with his reasoning. He said that The Colony had tried reprogramming him but it would seem that he had programmed himself over twenty years ago."  
  
"Hey, where are our resident neo bats this morning." Dale asks.  
  
"Well, the littlest neo bat is right here, Dale." Twitch responds as she enters the room. "Big bat and Alicia took off just a few minutes ago. The big guy said he wanted to visit Ramon's grave."  
  
Taking the seat next to Arthur, Twitch picks up the toddler and sits him on her lap. In the time that the Rangers have been staying at the Double D ranch, she and the youngest Fairmont have become quite close.  
  
"Daisy."  
  
"Yes, Rebecca."  
  
"How long did Alex know Ramon?"  
  
"Oh, they were about your age when they first met. Ramon was the first friend that Alex made when he moved here after his mother's death. I admit that I didn't really like Ramon because I thought that he was leading Alex down the wrong path. I had judged the boy without ever really knowing him. I never really knew how much he meant to Alex until the funeral."  
  
"Yeah." Twitch says quietly. "I wondered why he placed his katana in the coffin with Ramon. I asked him and he told me that Ramon was his first real friend and now that he was gone a piece of him had died as well. Since his sword was like part of him, he'd laid it to rest with his friend."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Approaching Hondo's cemetery, Alex and Alicia are surprised to find a lone figure at Ramon's grave. Shifting their wings the two neo bats drive in a spiral pattern to the ground. The kneeling figure turns at the sound of leathery wings and the two neos are surprised to see who it is.  
  
"Rachel." Alicia says. "Didn't expect to see you here?"  
  
"I didn't expected to be here either." The young mouse replies getting to her feet. "But I felt compelled to come and pay my respects to him. Sorry I didn't come to the service. I didn't think that I'd be welcome."   
  
"Nonsense. I'm sure that he wouldn't have minded that you were there." Alex says moving toward his friend's graveside. "Guys like him and me can use all the help we can get in trying to get into the Pearly Gates. Though I think there's little hope of that in our case. Anyway I want to thank you for coming."  
  
"You know you're a strange one, Mr. Fairmont." Rachel ventures as she looks up into the towering bat's eyes. "A few days ago you were the most frightening thing that I'd ever seen. You held my life quite literally in your hand and you nearly strangled the life out of my boyfriend."  
  
"Well, I do tend to get a little crazy when it comes to my loved ones." Alex answers looking somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"I just noticed that you just stopped short of apologizing."  
  
"I never apologize for doing my job. I was and still am the acting field leader of the Rangers and one of my group was in danger. Now I gave your friend a chance to tell me what I wanted to know but he chose the hard road. That's the trouble with choosing to play it tough. Sooner or later you wind up with someone like me in your face."  
  
"Well that's one thing that we won't have to about again. Robert and I have had a long talk about the events that lead up to that night. Between you and King we're getting ourselves a different class of friends. We've been talking about a life together and we figure it'd be a better one without people like you getting in our faces."  
  
At this, Alex throws back his head and laughs. It is a sound that only few have heard emanate from his throat. Still smiling he looks down on the young mouse maid.  
  
"I'll try not to take that too personally, Rachel but I'm glad that you and Robert have come to your senses. How is he anyway?"  
  
"The doctor said that he has two broken ribs and that he may need minor surgery on his right eye. He wanted me to thank you for coming back and rescuing him from King."  
  
"Tell him to think nothing of it." Alicia responds. "We are Rescue Rangers, after all."  
  
"I see were you had Ramon buried in your family's plot." Rachel says looking at the headstone.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't want my first friend spending eternity alone, so my folks were nice enough to let him rest here. When my time comes I want to be buried right next to him."  
  
For a time the three animals stand in silence, each lost in his or her own thoughts. It is Rachel who finally breaks that silence.  
  
"Well, I've got to get going and see how Robert's doing. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye, honey." Alicia says as Rachel turns to leave. "Give him our best."  
  
The big she-bat then turns her attention back to her lover, who stares, misty eyed at the grave of his childhood friend. She slips an arm around his waist and rests her head on his shoulder as she reads the inscription on the headstone.  
  
  
  
  
RAMON RAMIREZ  
Born 1962 -- Died 2002  
Friend To Alexander  
"Adios Brother."  
  
  
"Nice sentiment, big guy." Alicia purrs.  
  
"Thanks, Lishi."  
  
"Kinda makes me think about where I'll wind up one day."  
  
"Right here, big girl." Alex replies placing his good arm around her waist. "You'll rest beside me and so will Rebecca. Since I've rediscovered my family, I've also rediscovered the importance of family. It keeps you centered and gives you something to hold on to when the times get rough." Turning to Alicia, Alex holds her tightly to him and she reciprocates in kind. "Although we needn't ever make it official, in my heart I feel that I once again have a wife and child once more."  
  
"I love you." Alicia whispers.  
  
"Love you too, big girl. Love you too." The big neo bat replies kissing the tip of her left ear.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"You're a hard bat to get in touch with, Alex." Trackball says with a minor bit of irritation in her voice.  
  
"Sorry there, TB. I've been a bit busy the past few days." Alex replies by way of apology. "What have you got for me?"  
  
"Not a whole lot I'm afraid. I've checked your internal layout and as far as I can see you've got some sort of disruption in your left shoulder's gel pack."  
  
"Gel pack?"  
  
"Yeah. There are bio-mechtric gel packs in your shoulders, hips and along your spine. These packs at as an interface and shock absorber between your body's biological and cybernetic systems."  
  
"Any idea what the problem might be?"  
  
"I can only venture a guess and that is that there is some sort of disruption in the interface. Do you have any idea about what may have caused the problem?"  
  
"I took a shotgun charge to my left chest at pretty much point blank range."  
  
"I'd say that would be enough to do it. You're not indestructible you know."  
  
"Trackball. I didn't exactly plan to get shot in the chest ya know. I turned and there he was."  
  
"Slowing down in your old age?" Trackball says with a giggle.  
  
"Oh, you're a regular riot today." Alex replies dryly. "Have any ideas on what to do about it?"  
  
"I figured your nanites would've taken care of the problem by now." Trackball says. Alex can hear concern in her voice for the first time.  
  
"So did I. But I still have my arm in a damn sling."  
  
There is a long silence on the other end of the line. Alex is just about to question if she is still there when the rangers' tech expert pipes in.  
  
"All I can think of is to let the Ranger's doctor take a look at you."  
  
"What? The Rangers have a medical doctor on call?"  
  
"I wouldn't say on call but he has treated them from time to time. He can X-ray the area and maybe ascertain the problem."  
  
"I don't know if the others have told you, but I've got a little problem with doctors."  
  
"So Alicia has told me. I, however, think that it's your best shot."  
  
This time is Alex who falls silent as he mulls the situation over in his head.  
  
"So what do you say, big bat?"  
  
"It would seem that I haven't much choice in the manner. Could you set up an appointment with him for me?"  
  
"No problem, Alex."  
  
"Thanks, Trackball. See you in a couple of days. Bye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Three days later finds the Rangers plus two winging their way back to Dallas via Albatross Airway to make a connecting flight aboard a human airliner. Gadget and Alex almost immediately began putting their heads together on designing a new Rangerwing when on a second trip out to the crash site had determined that the original was a total write off.  
  
During the trip in the pressurized section of the cargo hold the bat and mouse were in the grips a creative frenzy. The others watched as papers flew hither and yon while the inventor and the designer ran idea after idea pass one another. Alex wanting to make the new craft enclosed, pressurized and jet propelled. Gadget, on the other hand, opting for a prop driven, open cockpit model like before. Only this time incorporating better safety features to protect its occupants better in case of a forced landing. Finally the little mouse maid wins out when she eloquently argued that it would be the new Ranger One's job to act as mother ship and transport the smaller craft to their destination as quickly as possible. So it would be a necessity by the very nature of its mission for the big ship to be pressurized and jet propelled. However the smaller craft had to have a familiar feel for the rest of the team. Gadget even going as far as to admit that she was uncomfortable with trying to control a jet aircraft. With a smile the big bat had given in to the little inventor's reasoning.  
  
Upon landing in New York City they make another connecting flight with Albatross Airways to their headquarters in Central Park. At about 6:30 pm it's a bedraggled group of Rangers that make for the front door of their home. It just so happens that the first one through the door is Alex carrying Little Foxglove on his shoulders. As the neo bat crosses the threshold several guns of varying calibers are cocked and brought to bear on him. Calmly looking at the weapons and the grim faced officers, Alex hands his sister off to Alicia who is standing behind him. Then he turns back to the force of armed rodents.  
  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with those parking tickets, would it?"  
  
  
  
THE END OF THE RETURN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: The characters of Chip, Dale, Gadget, Foxglove & Monterey property of the Disney Corporation. The characters of Bedivere, Galahad & Daphne/Daisy Fairmont property of Indy and Chris Silva. The character of Trackball property of John Nowak These characters were used without permission but with the utmost respect to their creators. All other characters are property of little ol' me.  
  
  
  
  
1 


End file.
